Beauty and the Baroness: Season Two
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: The kingdom of Knimycle has seen the dawn of a new era. With Blaine now crowned King, Santana is content to return to the Lowlands and begin raising her family with Rachel. But the Archduchess and the Duchess of Songs have enemies in the shadows, and these forces threaten to destroy their happy ending. SantanaxRachel; BlainexKurt
1. Previously, On B&B

_**LbN: Delayed, but back again! This is a recap - if you remember what happened in season 1, feel free to skip to Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Previously, on Beauty and the Baroness...  
**_

"B-Baroness Lopez, I'm not— This isn't what it looks like!"

Santana raised her brow, then narrowed her eyes. "Wait… You're… Berry. Rachel Berry, daughter of the doctor."

The girl, Rachel, nodded slowly, still on the ground, and most obviously nervous. "Um… Yes, m'Lady…?"

Santana knelt and gently helped her to her feet. She looked her over quickly, taking in the fine outfit. She smirked. "Dare I ask why you're running from your own wedding?"

Rachel lowered her eyes as the noble brushed a few tears away. "I just… needed some air, m'Lady."

"Quite a lot of air here on the edge of the village," Santana said, still smiling.

"I…I…."

Taking pity on the obviously flustered girl, she held a finger to her lips. "Shh…it's alright. I'm sure cold feet before your bonding ceremony is perfectly natural."

"It's already happened," the younger woman whispered.

Santana quirked an eyebrow at her. She took her wine sack from the saddle and offered it to Rachel. "Calm yourself. Drink. Now, why on earth would you be running from your husband." A dark look passed over her face. "Is he harsh with you?"

Rachel laughed and took a small sip of the sweet wine. It was worlds better than the foul mead Finn had served at the ceremony. "I guess he's no crueler than most. But I've only just met him today."

Santana reeled back in shock. "Engagements usually last a good year with peasants! And the lords of the area are notified. Why the rush?"

Tears began to fall, and Rachel looked down again. "I…I had to. To help my family."

"Ye gods," Santana muttered. She'd heard of this - some of the low born basically sold their daughters away to the highest bidder.

Hoof beats sounded on the cobbles, drawing the women's attention down the road. A group of three riders was coming towards them, and Santana could tell by Rachel's look of fear that the leader was her new husband.

"You! What are you doing with my wife?" the man demanded.

"I'll thank you to show me a bit more respect, good sir," Santana said evenly.

"I do not take orders from wenches," he sneered. "Come, Rachel."

Immediately Santana stepped in front of him, drawing her sword and pointing it to his throat before the large man could even set his hand on the hilt of his own weapon, or even for his companions to react accordingly. "Tell me, wretch, do you often speak with a limp tongue to those of higher blood than you?" asked the Baroness calmly, a slight, smug smirk gracing her features.

The man doubled back, hands up, and a frown twisting his face angrily. "Higher blood? I am Finn son of Hunds, Baron from the North! And who are you to speak to me in such a way?" glowered the tall, lumbering man.

"Archduchess Lopez, Lady of these lands. On your knees, scum. I am not fond of swinish, urchen-headed skut," snarled Santana. Finn's companions did so with haste, but their leader hesitated, gnawing on his lip angrily.

Suddenly, he stepped back, drawing his blade, and set his jaw. "I see what you want now, Lady Lopez, be that your true title at all. You wish for my woman. She is mine, by fair and legal contract. I suggest you be on your way before I must use force!"

Rachel stepped back from Santana and her newly made husband, eyes wide as saucers and hands trembling. "F-Finn, don't. Lady Lopez truly is the ruler of these lands, and a worthy, terrifying advisory. She'll-"

"Silence, woman! Let the harlot speak for herself!"

In a flash of sunlight Santana's sword was slicing through the air, a fierce scowl on her lips and teeth bared as she swung without relent, pushing Finn back as he tried to recover from the sudden attack, barely able to parry the rain of heavy, quick blows. "You disgusting -slice- knavish -slice - son of an ogre and a whore! You wish to match blows for this lady's hand? Then so be it!"

And with that Santana pressed into her attack, just as Finn made to thrust his blade to your chest. She stepped to the side, parrying the reckless attack easily, twisting their blades together and around, then out, and as Finn's sword flew from his hand to land somewhere off to the side beyond his reach his opponent stepped in, one food behind his ankle, and kicked it, sending him to the ground as well.

In less than a second the tip of her sword was pressed to the man's Adam's apple, her boot heavy on his chest and heated eyes boring into him. "You declared this a duel for Lady Berry's hand, as witnessed by your own and the Lady herself. You are defeated, and I thus claim her as my own."

The group stood stunned as Finn gasped for air on the ground.

"I… I never agreed… You can't…you can't do that," he wheezed.

"Can't I?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"She is mine! And she will come with me, lest she wishes her family to starve."

Rachel was shaking slightly, and Santana could see that she needed to put an end to this for the younger woman's sake. She removed her boot from Finn's chest and stood back. "Very well. I hereby invoke my right of prima nocte."

"What nonsense is this?" Finn asked.

"Your grace," one of his companions said, and then spoke softly in his ear.

He turned an impressive array of colors before exploding. "WHAT?"

"As lord, or in my case, lady, of this land, it is my divine right to have a young maiden on her wedding night," Santana explained, amused at the oaf's purple face. "And when I say 'have', I'm being indelicate."

"I forbid it."

"You, sire, are on my land. You have no authority or right to forbid me anything," she snapped. "Your bride shall be returned safely to you…if she wants to return, that is."

Finn stood huffing as Santana helped Rachel onto the horse. "I have heard of you," he called.

"Oh?"

"Now that I think on it. They call you The Beast. Well, Rachel," he spat at his wife, "I wish you luck with The Beast tonight. Perhaps you'll think twice about running from me in future after she ravages you like the animal they claim her to be."

The other riders visibly recoiled from their lord. Santana was tempted to cut the brute down where he stood, but the shaking figure in her arms settled her temper. She nudged the horse gently, and they sped of to the west towards the castle gates.

* * *

Santana stalked up the stairs to the eastern wing, nodding at the servants who bowed respectfully. In truth, she wasn't sure how to proceed from here. She had won the duel, which technically meant Rachel belonged to her. However, this Finn character was from the northern part of the kingdom. The northerners were impossible to reason with. Sitting at her large oak desk, she pulled a sheet of parchment to her and began writing a letter. There were only two people she trusted enough to ask advice. One was off fighting a crusade. The other…. "Come," she said, hearing the knock at the door. She didn't look up, knowing it was the messenger she'd summoned. "I have a task for you."

"Yes, m'lady."

"You are to take this letter to Prince Blaine immediately. Do not travel through town. Take the road through the farmlands. It should get you there just after nightfall. It is urgent," she stressed. She sealed the letter with her crest and stood, advancing on him. "Will you do this task?"

"Yes, Baroness," he said, gulping. He was probably old enough to be her father, but she inspired quite a lot of fear and awe in the servants. As much, if not more than, the peasants in fact.

"My thanks. Off with you." He gave a respectful nod before leaving her.

* * *

Santana couldn't help but be amused by the girl's nervousness, but at the same time it wasn't exactly what she wanted. She wanted Rachel to be more at ease— it would make the later events go much more smoothly.

"Anything, really. Hobbies, preferences, and the like. Any… special talents, perhaps?" She raised her brow, her easy smirk set in place, and the odd squeezing in her heart returned at the sight of the younger woman's blush. "From what I can recall, you used to sing quite often, and your skills rivaled the bards themselves. Do you still?"

Head snapping up, unable to keep the excitement from bubbling up, Rachel nodded, smiling honestly for the first time all day. "Oh, yes, m- I mean, Santana." The name felt completely strange on her tongue, but she kept on. "I sing whenever I can. Once upon a time I wished to be an esteemed performer, singing and dancing for the highest of royals across the world, with nobles proclaiming my skills and talents to all they met." She blushed harder, suddenly realizing how that must sound. "But it was just the dreams of children, I assure you. I understand my place in life better now."

And unwanted marriage had made sure of that.

* * *

"My Prince," one of the pages said, bowing. "A rider from the south-western barony has just arrived. He has some message of importance for you. I assured him that I would deliver it with haste, but he's insistent upon giving it directly to Your Highness."

Blaine chuckled. "When the Archduchess gives a command, her servants usually follow it above and beyond her expectations. Thank you, Pagan. I shall see him now."

"Indeed, Your Highness."

Blaine crossed the hall and climbed the stairs of the castle. As he went into his study, he smiled, wondering what Santana had gotten into this time. They were old friends, and in their younger days his father had had a mind to betroth them. As they got older, however, the king had stumbled upon various reasons that wouldn't work. But he hadn't fought it. In fact, he'd agreed to legitimize any children either of them had by biological or magical means - meaning Santana's descendants would be in line for the throne as well. Officials and advisors had balked, but King Darren had already drawn up a plan of succession. Now, as he reminded Blaine nearly every day, the only obstacle was to get the Prince and/or the Archduchess to settle down long enough to create some heirs.

"Enter!" he called, hearing the knock.

Pagan and a sweaty rider came strolling in. The rider took a knee and presented the scroll.

"Your Highness," he said, panting slightly.

Blaine took it, leaning against his desk as he read. A smile crept over his face as he took in his friend's messy handwriting. A low chuckle turned into a full belly laugh. "Oh…this is a treat. She's done some things in her time, but I do believe this is the best. Pagan, my lad?"

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Show this man to the servants' quarters. Ensure that he gets a hot bath and a good meal. I'm sure he's weary from his travels. Then you will saddle your horse and take back my reply."

"Me, Highness?" Pagan asked.

"Yes. My lady is up to some sort of devilry and requires my advice. It comes at a most opportune time, in fact, as I meant to visit within the fortnight. I shall write out my response, and you will deliver it. Go to, my lad."

"Yes, my Prince!" Pagan tapped the messenger on his shoulder, signalling him to stand. With one last bow, they left the prince to his thoughts.

Still chuckling slightly, Blaine sat down to reply to Santana's letter.

* * *

Santana,

I say this with all the love in the world that I bear for you - you are the craziest knave in the kingdom. I've heard of your exploits with the commoners, but really? Claiming another noble's bride? That takes nerve, even for you. That said, you do indeed have something of a valid claim because of the duel. No doubt Hudson will contest it, saying he was coerced into fighting or fighting to defend his lady's honor or some such nonsense. If everything is as you say, I shall have no qualms finding in your favor, and settling any bad feeling between your two houses. I should like to do it in person, however. My young servant Seekins is…well, seeking Baron Hudson in town today. I will arrive tomorrow at supper, and we shall settle this matter over a feast. My best and my love, dearest friend.

HRH Blaine Phillip Darren Chris Anderson, First of His Name, Prince of Limania

* * *

It had been decided that the duel would take place in the training hall, with a victory feast directly following. Rachel sat next to Prince Blaine, dreading the fight despite all of the reassurances she'd received.

Santana and Finn entered from opposite ends of the hall, to much cheering from the servants, the noble entourage, and the few richer citizens who'd been invited to witness the event. The two of them took a knee in front of the raised platform on which the Prince was seated, and held out their weapons for inspection. Santana's was a sword of gold and red. It was obviously tailored to her specifically, as the handle was a perfect fit in her fist. Finn's was some sort of lethal looking… thing. It had the shape of an axe, but the extra points of a mace.

Blaine stood and looked over both of them. "You agree to the weapons chosen?"

"Yes, Your Highness," they answered.

"And you agree to fight fairly, according to the rules of the Kingdom of Knighmycle, and to do honor to both your Houses?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Then rise, and may the fight begin!"

Rachel didn't want to watch, but at the same time, she couldn't look away. She watched, captivated, as the two nobles put their helmets on and took up fighting stances at the center of the hall. Blaine rested a gentle hand on top of hers, and signaled for the Dancing Master to ring the gong.

A long, low note rang out, and the two fighters advanced on each other.

* * *

The dual had been quick, but skillful, and all present cheered and clapped for two nobles, who were both sweating and panting from the exertion. Finn bowed his head for a moment, before drawing back, picking up his weapon and taking a moment to bow to the Prince, before exiting the training hall surprisingly graciously, thought Santana.

Santana walked to the raised platform, saluting Blaine with her sword and bowing her head. He stood, winking down at a giddy looking Rachel, before turning is gaze to Santana. "With three strikes, the winner is Archduchess Lopez. The feast of victory and good will shall begin in a short time, to allow our fighters time to wash and dress properly. I shall see you all in the dining hall!"

More cheering, and slowly the crowds began to exit the training hall, nobles to sit in the hall and servants to finish preparing everything. Rachel all but ran down to Santana, throwing herself at the woman.

"You won, m'lady!" she exclaimed, grinning. "Lord Hudson was better than I had thought he would be, but you were clearly his superior! And your blade! I've not seen a weapon like it before. Nor his, to be honest. Do all the high classes have such strange and beautiful weapons?" She was talking a mile a minute, eyes wide with awe and excitement, having been drawn into the play of sorts, the dance, without even realizing it.

Truthfully, they both had looked incredibly. Finn a force of nature upon himself— an avalanche, perhaps. Fitting for his Northern heritage. And Santana a storm, a hurricane even!

The fight, quick as it had seemed to go, had indeed been a beautiful dance, and Santana the most beautiful dancer, in her eyes.

Santana picked Rachel up and kissed her firmly. Setting her back down, she grinned and said, "I told you - nothing to worry about. I shall see you at the feast. I must go change from my armor."

"Yes, of course, m'lady."

Santana kissed her forehead once more and strode from the hall.

* * *

The next morning, the riding party was gathered at the northern gate. Prince Blaine had already left, just after breakfast, leaving Finn's smaller company to ride out north now.

Finn bowed low to Rachel and Santana and snapped his fingers at one of his servants. "I thank you, Lady Santana, for your generous hospitality. A present for you."

The servant handed her a small wooden box with an intricate design carved on it.

"It's a box made from the enchanted diamondwood of our forest," Finn explained. "It will keep anything you need safe - responding only to your touch."

"Thank you," Santana said, quite surprised at this act of generosity.

"And for Rachel," he said, snapping his fingers again. "They were supposed to be a wedding gift, but let them be the mark of what I hope will be a lasting friendship."

"They?" Santana said, looking up and craning her neck.

Rachel squealed with delight as the servant came forward, holding two puppies.

"Hudson Huskies," Finn said, smiling. "Both are well trained already. The one with the black patches is Angua. She's very fast, and listens to commands well. The one with the grey is Gavin. He's smart, a true hunter."

"Thank you!" Rachel said.

"You're welcome. And now, I bid you both farewell," he said with a bow.

* * *

"Santana? May I ask a question?"

"Of course you may."

"Why do you call yourself a baroness? It's not your official title, and it's…well, lower than what you truly are."

"It's where I started," she answered. "And I never want to forget that. I was appointed Baroness when I was ten. I earned my other titles later. When the king meant to marry Blaine and myself, I was created Archduchess, and put in line for both my father's territory and the throne."

Rachel shook her head in shock. "The throne?"

"Indeed. I'm second in line after Blaine. Of course, once he has children, that will move me back."

* * *

Kurt stared at the two goblets. They were both black, with designs of silver. Each was full of a deep purple, sweet smelling wine. He smiled. "Left."

"Are you sure?" the president of the Assassin's League asked.

Kurt said nothing, but took the goblet on the right and took a deep drink. "Delicious. And, as we suspected, lacking any poison."

The burly black man chuckled. "You always were an expert at detecting these things."

"We weren't top of the class for nothing, Azimio," he said, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, about that. Don't you think people will talk? What with the scholarships you've just endowed, and your numerous visits…. The public is bound to suspect."

"The people talk about us anyway," Kurt said dismissively. "That we're not a forceful enough ruler, that we're wasteful, that we would be terrible in combat. All of which are untrue."

"But a rumor that you were educated at the Assassin's League School for Boys would, indeed, be true."

"Aye, it would. But would anyone be idiot enough to take us to task for it?" Kurt asked with a slightly evil smile. "Father didn't want us to become some stupid pampered prince with no real abilities. School was good to us."

"And you've certainly been good back," Azimio said, checking the ledgers one more time. "That amount of gold can put four boys through all ten years."

"That's what we'd hoped. And now we have a question for you, old friend."

"Yes?"

"Our top spy was sent to Merconton recently…."

Azimio's eyes got wide with terror. Even those who dealt death on a weekly basis were afraid to go to that fortress. "What on earth—"

"We'd rather not say. We have a strong stomach, but it disgusted even us. We were wondering if you had anyone you'd like to put forth for the position. No killing involved, just…information gathering."

Azimio smiled. "I have just the person. Walk with me, my lord."

* * *

Once the man had vacated the room, Carmine nodded again. "Archduchess," he said respectfully.

"Carmine," she said. "Have a seat." As annoyed as she was with the time this was taking up, the young man looked absolutely beat. The ride from her territory to Matt's was not an easy one. She poured two goblets of wine, and passed one to him. "You have news for me?" she asked coolly.

The tall, thick set black man nodded while taking a deep sip of wine. "Aye, my lady. Lord Rutherford is happy to report that the project was successful," he reported.

Santana bit her lip, trying not to grin, and smacked the desk a few times in absolute joy. "Fabulous. Details?"

"There were eight dragons born three days ago," Carmine said, dropping his voice. "Three of them did not make it, leaving five strong ones."

* * *

"M'lady! An eagle just came from Baron Karofsky! It says it's urgent."

Indeed, when she took it, she saw the dark red ink that signified a message of high importance. "Thank you. Stay a moment." Her eyes darted across the paper.

Santana,

I write urgently to inform you of a situation at the hold. The prisoners have staged an uprising, resulting in the deaths of three guards and the injury of another ten. I beg you to send reinforcements as soon as you can. We've managed to contain the situation, but I fear it is far from over. Thank you, my lady.

Baron David Ian Karofsky, Eighteenth of his Name.

An uprising? That hadn't happened in years! And there had already been deaths. "Nigel," she said sharply. "Summon the guards to the courtyard. Quickly, boy."

"Yes, m'lady!" he said, running off to his task.

* * *

Sugar pressed herself against the wall just outside the kitchen and listened to the servants' conversation. Her spot was perfect. If she was still, she could hear everything, and she was in a blind spot so she wouldn't be seen…

She had gotten turned around in the tunnels, but she figured that she'd just have to look in Santana's desk to find some proper blueprints, and she could do that later. For now, she had found this perfect little hiding spot, where she could hear everything perfectly.

"Can't believe the Lady has taken in that peasant…" she heard a young servant girl mutter to a friend as they walked by.

"None of that, Marie. I'm sure she'll be gone soon enough. It isn't possible for someone like the Baroness to keep her around much longer," came the reply before they were out of hearing range.

Moments later two older women approached, and Sugar kept as still as possible.

"The little tramp," whispered one tersely in a huff. "Flutters around without a care in the world, doesn't lift a finger for work! She best learn her place soon enough."

Then the two were gone as well.

The longer time went on, the more Sugar heard, and the angrier she became.

Not all of the servants were malicious, and a few, such as Cordelia, were openly pleased with the presence of Rachel. But many were doubtful at best, and a few had names for her sister that Sugar had only heard drunk men call the bar wenches before getting slapped… Grinding her teeth, little fists shaking, she decided she had best move on. If she heard anymore, she'd snap, and she needed to be able to come back with parchment and a charcoal.

* * *

The two person table was laid for a lavish noon meal. Kurt sat and poured two goblets of wine while he waited on the boy Azimio was fetching. He smiled, looking around fondly. This room was used for the upperclassmen's formal dining affairs. Only ever the upperclassmen. To someone who hadn't gone to the school, this would be hard to understand - the room looked no different than the other dining halls at first glance. But a second, closer look would show you all the little things meant to test the boys graduating from the academy. The little vials mixed in with the oil and vinegar shakers…the edges of the tables that dipped slightly, signifying something hidden there… the slats in the walls that looked like clever decoration, but were really for crossbows.

Gods, he missed this place sometimes.

"Your grace?"

Looking up, he smiled at Azimio and the boy. "Afternoon," he said, nodding to the chair across from him.

"Your…your grace," the boy said, bowing nervously. He was muscular, but the lean kind - obviously an athlete, but not one of the circus strongmen types. He walked over to the table, sidestepping a couple of times (because yes, those sinister looking tiles were sinister looking for a reason).

"And your name is?"

"Yaakov the Shadow, my lord."

* * *

There was a loud thump, and a panel in the side wall slid open, revealing Sugar.

Santana jumped and looked wildly around. "How...what on...how did you know about that passage?" she demanded.

"Not important," Sugar said, panting. "I need to talk to you."

A guard rushed in. "Everything alright, Baroness?"

"Fine, Jon. You may leave us. What is it, Sugar?" Santana asked, seriously concerned. The girl was looking at her with a mixture of anger and anxiety. In the little time she'd known the girl, those were not two traits she'd come to associate with her.

"You're leaving tomorrow."

"I could be, yes."

"And I'll be at the Corcoran School?"

"Yes. Learning to be a lady." Santana nearly laughed when Sugar scowled at her. "Which, I appreciate, is not an ambition of every member of our sex. However, you need a formal education, and this school is one of the best in the Lowlands."

"You're leaving Rachel here by herself!"

Something in the way Sugar said that, coupled with Nigel's behavior, and the fact that the kid apparently knew some quiet ways around the castle, spiked Santana's nerves. "Do you know something I should know?" she asked gently.

Sugar scoffed.

Santana grinned. Kid may be obnoxious, but the Baroness could always admire balls of steel.

"You're leaving her with a bunch of servants who hate her!" Sugar said. "We're commoners, Baroness, in case you've forgotten. She's a commoner just like them, but you've made it so they have to treat her like she's important."

"She is important."

If Sugar had rolled her eyes any harder, they would've fallen out. "Just...I won't be here to protect her. So make sure there's someone here who will." She marched out of the room, kicking Jon the Guard in the shins as she walked past.

* * *

Rachel walked quietly down the halls and found the kitchen. The maids' bustle stopped completely when she entered. "Ah…hello," she said meekly, barely resisting a flinch when they glowered at her. "I…just needed a cup of tea." She moved toward the tea cart, but stopped when she heard a snort. "I'm sorry…have I done something wrong?"

"Wrong?" one of them asked scathingly. "Not at all. Just surprised you haven't just ordered Cordelia to bring you some tea and biscuits."

"I don't order Cordelia to do anything, nor do I want to," Rachel said. She turned her back to them and poured her tea.

"Smart of you. Don' get used to this. Her grace takes on charity cases every now and then…don' think for even a mo' that this is anything else."

"And why should you care so much?" Rachel asked in a cool voice. "If that's all this is, you have no reason to care or whisper about me. Unless, of course, you think it's something different."

"Don't flatter yourself," another maid said. Rachel recognized her as Marie, one of the maids more vocal about her distaste of Rachel's presence at the manor. "You're nothing more than her whore of the moment."

Surprising even herself, Rachel turned and slapped the other girl. Marie lunged, pushing Rachel into the vegetable baskets and scattering carrots everywhere.

"What on earth is going on?"

Marie let go of Rachel's throat and stepped back as Cordelia and Master Lewis, the weapons master, swept into the kitchen. Rachel coughed a few times before straightening up with the help of the older woman.

"Have you lost your senses?" Cordelia snapped at the maids. "Nigel, a tray and follow me."

Rachel hadn't even noticed the boy standing in the doorway. She followed Cordelia out of the long room, shaking as they made their way back up to her room. She slumped on her bed when they got there.

Nigel came rushing in with a tea tray a moment later.

"Thank you," Cordelia said, taking it from him. "Go to, boy. Care for the hounds."

"Yes ma'am."

As soon as he left, Rachel let out a quiet sob.

"There, there, child," Cordelia said, taking her into her arms. "It will be okay."

* * *

Santana smiled as she looked over at the three former prisoners. They were huddled in quiet confusion on the Airship. She strode over to them and sat down. "I intend to make a new order in my Guard - a private order. The three of you will be the first to join."

"M'lady?" Gendry asked.

"The first thing we'll do when we get back is get you set up in your lodgings and outfitted. Then we'll have you legitimized under the House Lopez banner." She smiled at their incredulous faces. "You won't have my name, but you will have a name very important to our House - Navarro. Everyone in this new order will be like you - brought together under the Lopez banner. We will speak more when we get to the manor."

* * *

There were horns in the distance. Long, loud blasts that trumpeted out a specific tune. Bahm bahm bahm BAH DUH DUH, over and over.

"No…there's no way," Santana said, going to the window and nearly groaning.

"What is it? Who's coming?" Rachel asked, moving to stand next to her. She spotted a coach and Guards coming up the road. The two in front carried the banners of House Lopez. Santana didn't answer, but Rachel had a funny feeling.

"Come on," Santana said wearily, taking her hand.

The servants were already lining the halls, as if for inspection, and the Guards would be standing to attention in the courtyard. Santana and Rachel reached the main doors just as the coach pulled in through the gate.

Rachel moved to the left to stand next to Cordelia.

Santana looked at her, confused, for about half a second before remembering herself. She stood up straight and walked down the steps.

A tall, beautiful lady was being helped out of the carriage. She smiled and curtseyed to Santana. "Your grace," she said.

Santana gave a respectful bow, before rushing to hug her. "How are you?" she asked.

"You'd know better if you wrote to me more often," the taller woman said. She smiled fondly at Santana and ran a hand through her hair. "I shan't tax you with it, though. I know you've had other things to…occupy you."

Santana didn't miss the way her eyes flicked over her shoulder toward the top of the stairs. "Indeed. Come, I shall introduce you."

"Introductions? My…this is serious."

Santana huffed, but led the way up the stairs. "May I present," she said. "Miss Rachel Berry. Rachel, this is Lady Maribel Lopez…my mother."

* * *

Blaine waited until a page announced him, and then walked into the room. It was a relatively small room, with a deep red carpet leading up to a throne of Diamondwood and oak. Blaine stood before his father, and bowed. His normally gelled hair was loose that day, and he knew from the sympathetic titters of the small group around him that he was the spitting image of the king that day. He smiled slightly and waved a pinkie at Cooper, who was seated at his father's left side.

"My son!" his father boomed jovially. "What brings you at this hour? Have you not a meeting with the Lower Nobles quite soon?"

"In a bit, yes," Blaine said. "But I wanted to seek your opinion on a matter first."

"Yes, I'm listening."

"Baron Hudson wrote to me. He says there is some sort of malady that has befallen the Diamondwood forest. He's investigating, but I wanted your thoughts before I acted or wrote back."

King Darren frowned and scratched his chin. "Send a few of our best Theoretical Biomancers up there. You may use one of the Airships."

"Yes, Majesty."

* * *

"What is it, Yaakov?" Kurt asked, steering him into a chair.

"I was coming back and I stopped in Lorentium for a break. I had tied up my horse just outside of one of the baker's shops, and...I saw children. They looked half starved. Not on the street," he added, seeing Kurt about to speak. "They looked like urchins, but they were being kept in the basement of the utilities shop next door. Something felt wrong - in my heart."

Kurt didn't scoff. It was one of the first things you learned at the Assassin's School - sometimes you feel things in your stomach, but sometimes it's deeper. There's danger that you can feel straight down in your soul. "So you stayed."

"Aye, my lord. I took my horse to the Cooper Crocodile and rented a room. I lurked around nightfall and…." His face actually crumpled. "They're selling the children. Or something. A man I hadn't seen before brought a little girl out and loaded her into a coach. She'd been drugged."

"How do you know?"

"I...er...may have followed the coach and… using great surruptition...ah… kidnapped her from her kidnappers?"

Kurt kept his face blank.

"It's just that when I was following the coach, I could see him...well, I'd rather not repeat what he was beginning to do to the little one. I couldn't just…. She's safe at my mother's house for now. I...I hope I did what you would have done, my lord."

"No, Yaakov, you did not. Because if you had done as we would have, you would now be before the King for the crime of participating in brutal and unnecessary torture. As it is, you will receive a medal, and we will do our utmost to have you knighted. Muster my Dark Guards, will you?"

"Yes, my lord," Yaakov said, dashing from the room.

Shaking slightly, Kurt walked over to a locked wardrobe and, sliding a few panels around, opened it. There was only one outfit in there - a specially made suit and cloak that he hadn't worn for years. He took it down.

* * *

"Please explain your behavior," Santana said quietly.

"My lady, please! I didn't mean any harm!" Marie rushed out.

Santana held up a hand. "You struck Mistress Rachel. That seems to intend harm, does it not?"

The young woman was near tears now. "I am sorry, your grace! I was just so…"

"You were jealous. It is understandable. But what you did is inexcusable."

"Am I to be released from your service?" Marie asked, distraught.

"No. That would not solve the problem, which I understand is quite widespread. It would do you no good to lose your job, and me no good to lose a servant. But an example must be made." Santana watched her carefully, and saw a bit of fear come into Marie's eyes. "You will be made her personal lady in waiting."

Marie's mouth dropped open slightly. She closed it with a snap a moment later. "Your grace?" she finally managed to ask.

"The jealousy and blatant disrespect comes from a place of ignorance. You don't know Rachel, and thus you feel entitled to be disrespectful. But you will get to know her. You will attend her at formal functions, and travel with us when we must venture away from the manor. And I shall monitor your behavior closely. If there are any more incidents, then you will be released from my service. Is that understood?"

The girl sat in shock for a long moment. "Yes, your grace."

"Very well. You may see to your duties now."

After the woman had gone, Santana flopped back in her chair with a deep sigh. She hated being in charge sometimes. With a grunt, she sat up again and sorted through the day's mail. Mostly it was just news from around the kingdom - the other High Nobles kept in touch - but there were also a few letters from some of the lower nobles in her territory. One in particular, she took a keen interest in. Then her eyes fell on the letter Baron Hudson had delivered. It was in King Darren's handwriting. She opened it, and began to read….

* * *

"You sent for me, your grace?"

It was early the next morning, and Santana had taken breakfast in her office. She'd been turning Finn's letter over and over in her mind, and the more she thought about it, the more she worried. She'd have to help him, of course, and she had a feeling that she'd be taking a trip to The Huds very soon. But she needed something first - which was why she'd sent for her newest guard.

"Asa, come in. Sit," Santana said, indicating the chair across from her. "When I found you, you said you were apprenticed to a shoemaker, yes?"

"Yes, your grace."

She noticed how he still didn't meet her eye for extended lengths of time. Briefly, she wondered if there was any way to put him and his brother at ease, but decided not to dwell on it for the moment. "Did Baron Karofsky allow you to keep up with leathersmithing at all?"

"Only a bit, your grace. About two or three times a year we'd work on the lads' shoes, or help with armor for the guards."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. This," she said, unrolling a scroll on her desk, "is my armor. Regular hunting armor, not the battle outfit. I need a new design...something between this and a war suit."

Asa immediately leaned forward to look at the paper, but kept quiet.

"Heat resistant, if possible," Santana continued. "And I need to be able to bend and stretch."

"Aye, your grace. Mayhaps I could share this with my brother? He might have some ideas."

"Of course. Deakon - Master Graves - has cleared a space for you both in the workshop. I'll be taking Markus, Fellsworth, and Sy with me to the Uplands. I'd like to have something by the time I get back."

Asa gave her a genuine smile and a nod. "We'll do our best, your grace."

"I'm certain you will. I have a good friend down in the village of Hemlaine who is the best blacksmith I know. If you have need of anything specific, Deakon knows how to reach him. Go to, now."

* * *

"Archduchess," Corcoran said. "I do hope you'll forgive me -"

"No need to apologize. I understand," Santana said.

Rachel held out her hand to Sugar, who was looking dejected.

Sugar didn't move, but cast a worried look at the other girl.

"Let's go, Sugar," Rachel said. "I'm sure your friend -"

"Her family disowned her," Sugar blurted out. "She doesn't have anywhere to go."

"Miss Jones will be fine," Corcoran said cooly. "You should go with your sister."

Santana, who'd been standing back until this point, strode forward. "How long did it take for you to build the...er...contraption?"

"About an hour, m'lady."

"And how did you control it?"

"I...I'm not sure I understand, your grace."

"To steer it, I mean," Santana continued. She saw Rachel giving her a curious look out of the corner of her eye, and Sugar still looking worried. "The letter said the entire assembly hall was covered in glitter. How did you manage to steer it?"

"When you wind the gearing, you can crank it so that the wings change."

Santana stared at the girl for a long moment. "Headmistress? What is to become of Sugar's friend?"

In her years of ruling the Lowlands, Santana had gotten extremely good at pinpointing when people did not want to answer her questions. Moreover, she was an expert at spotting when people were about to lie to her. Thus, when the Headmistress took a deep inward breath and opened her mouth, she held up a hand.

"No, please don't tell me that you'll keep her here as a maid. I'm young, but I was not born yesterday. What is to become of her?"

"The Girls' Working School."

Everyone, except the Headmistress, cringed. It wasn't in the Lowlands, and thus Santana couldn't have it shut down. But she knew that girls were sent there, and that it wasn't a good place to be. Especially if your family had given up on you. Some girls went for a short stay, when food was short or to earn a few months wages to help a sick family member. Those girls, while not the happiest, made it out okay. But a girl on her own….

"No," Santana said. "I think not. We will take her with us. Are these your things?" she asked the girl.

"Yes, your grace," she said, bewildered but hopeful.

"Then come along. We'll find a place for you at the Manor. And perhaps you'll tell us your name?"

"Teagan, your grace."

* * *

Santana wandered back into the chilly corridor of the manor. As she wound her way through the halls, she took stock of everything. Sugar would go with them to the Uplands, but beyond that she had no idea what she would do with the girl. Teagan could be useful…. She wasn't sure about leaving the Manor when the girl had just moved in, but that couldn't be helped. And then there was the letter from Finn. If her intuition was working, then she'd be leaving soon after the feast. She might need Teagan's inventions, and the twins' new armor. With a sigh, she continued up the stairs to Rachel's quarters, pushing everything else from her mind. She paused, just outside of the room, when she heard the argument taking place inside.

"...can't just do whatever you want! I understand you may not be used to things there, but -"

"They all hate me! It's all snobby rich girls with their money and their empty heads."

"Sugar…."

"No! Listen! You're not the one who has to go there, and deal with them ordering you around because you're lowborn! You're not the one who has to put up with listening to them call her sister a whore and 'The Common Princess'. You're not the one who locked in cupboards - but at least Teagan showed me how to get out of those…."

There was silence, and then a tiny sound of movement, as if one had hugged the other.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said quietly.

That was it. No lecture, no qualifications...just an apology - as if Rachel had just now realized the position she and her sister were in. Santana certainly had, and she backed quietly away from the door. She'd let them have a moment. There were things she needed to think about.

* * *

Santana had been right - the Rutherfords knew how to throw a party. When they'd made it to the main hall, Fire Opals blazed on raised stands, giving the room a cheery glow. The Rutherford household, and surrounding lower nobles' families, had all gathered for a conjuring show. Rutherford's Mage, Techwyn, led the show, giving a spectacular history of the Rutherford House and the Uplands in shadows and lights and fire. As the guests of honor, Rachel, Sugar and Santana got to sit at the table with Matt and Keira. That was the other thing Santana had been right about - Keira and Rachel had become immediate friends. As the show progress, Keira would lean over and add bits of information for Rachel's benefit. After the show, she swept Rachel off to another part of the hall, introducing her to people along the way.

"You know you're going to have to keep a spare room made for Keira," Matt rumbled, grinning. "And I'm going to have to do the same for Rachel. They're going to be impossible, our ladies."

* * *

It wasn't hard to excuse themselves. Keira and Rachel were surrounded by a group of admirers, and anyway, Matt and Keira had marital telepathy down to a fine science. He waved and gave a sort of jerk of the head, and got a nod in response from Keira. With that, he led them through a small oak door and down a sloping southern hallway. It curved downhill, and Santana knew that they were underground and heading toward what used to be the Rutherford dungeons. Looking up, she could see the maze of wooden beams that made a sort of underground ceiling/storage space. As they descended, it got warmer, and warmer.

"Matt…" Santana whispered, but trailed off. In the quiet of the corridor, her voice sounded far too loud.

"They're here. And Christopher has mastered talking to them. We've even got one picked out for you," he said, grinning.

"Why does that worry m-"

She stopped talking, and walking, when they rounded the corner and came face to face with the Wyrms.

* * *

"Dragons?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Sugar asked the archduchess. She then launched into the unabridged version of how she had met Lord Hummel the night before. When she finished, she asked Santana again, "Can we see them?"

"Of course," Santana said, suppressing a groan. It wasn't that she didn't trust Rachel, but this was an under-the-table sort of operation.

When they returned to the castle, Sugar ran off with Lord Hummel and Lord Rutherford. Santana said they'd meet them, and she and Rachel went back to their chambers.

"So…" Rachel said. "Dragons."

"It's been an… er… an ongoing project. We haven't had much success until recently."

"I thought it was illegal to own them."

"Technically, yes," Santana said slowly. "The law actually specifies the types of dragons that aren't allowed. This is a new breed." And that was when Santana managed to name what she'd seen on Rachel's face earlier. It was just a smidgen of disapproval. "And I've spoken with Matt. We're planning to give one as a gift to the Kingdom of Vesh - the other kingdom in the agreement. We're hoping that soothes any riled tempers."

"I still don't like it."

Santana smirked and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that," Rachel grumbled.

"Like what? And I thought you liked animals."

"I do, but this could be dangerous for you."

"Well, I like a healthy dose of danger," Santana said. She held up a hand when Rachel began to protest. "Please, I don't wish to discuss this further. There are many aspects of this you just don't understand."

Rachel lost her glare then, and sighed. "As you wish."

And something about that response felt… wrong to Santana, but she couldn't pinpoint what. To cover her frustration, she asked, "Would you like to see them? I'm going down there now."

"I'll stay here, thanks."

* * *

Keira wanted to show Rachel the bird pens, so the two women went to the eastern side of the castle.

"Rutherford Hawks," Keira said, leading Rachel through the warm room. "There's only about ten, but we love them."

"They're all very handsome."

"This one's mine," Keira said, holding up a glove-covered arm. The hawk climbed onto her arm immediately. "His name is Azreal. I wanted you to meet him now so you'd recognize him when I send you letters."

Rachel smiled brightly. "A sound plan. You're really going to write?" she asked shyly.

"Of course." She paused for a moment and put the bird back on his perch. "How are you?" she asked quietly, turning to look at Rachel.

Rachel knew what she was asking. She also knew that Keira had brought her out to the bird pen to ask, not just to introduce her to her hawk. "I'm okay."

"Are you really?" Keira probed. "We're alone now. And...I understand what you're going through more than you might know."

"What do you mean?"

"I was… well, you know the ranks of nobility in the kingdom, yes?"

"Yes."

"The lowest of the noble titles is Esquire, which is what my father had. Unless you're a part of a High Noble's household, that title is just an honorific, not an actual claim to anything. It's also the only title that does not pass to your children. For all intents and purposes, I'm Common-born. I never grew up in a manor or a castle. I didn't learn sword drill or kingdom history in school. I was a regular girl, with just a slight bit more food on the table. And then I turned fifteen, and my father called me into the kitchen to tell me some man named Matteo had his eye on me, and I was to go and live with him." She smiled and linked arms with Rachel, beginning to walk back to the outer chamber of the pen. "The point is, I understand what this must be like for you. People always say, 'Well, she has a choice. She doesn't have to stay...' but that's wrong. Some of us a thrust into things we could never have imagined and totally beyond our control. But look at me," she stopped and turned to face Rachel. "I'm proof that it can turn out for the best. And no matter what happens, you have a friend in me."

"Th-thank you," Rachel whispered, tearing up a bit. She relaxed when Keira hugged her.

* * *

Teagan needed a place to test out her newest invention. Santana hadn't ordered this one, but the girl had a feeling the archduchess would be pleased. If it worked of course. She wasn't sure how she'd gotten to this particular balcony, but no one had stopped her coming up here. Hopefully it wasn't off limits. She wound the gears on the tiny box and chucked it off the deck. It plummeted a few fee before the tiny propeller sprouted out and it returned to her, whirring softly. With a smile, she tucked the prototype back into her jacket and turned to go.

"This one is bright, my dear Crowley."

"Indeed Edgar. I think I like her."

Teagan looked around widely, trying to see where the voice had come from. When she didn't see anyone or anything, she looked up. There was another sort of balcony up above her, but she didn't know how to get to it. The stairs had ended on this landing. Unperturbed, she simply climbed the side of the wall. One of the many good things about the Manor was that it was easily climbable. No sheer facades here, no indeed. She pulled up onto the smaller outcrop and came face to face with two stone grotesques. She'd remembered being able to see them faintly from the stable yard. She also spied a trap door on the ground between them. She walked over, convinced that she'd just been hearing things, and got the shock of her life.

"The human thinks of ways around her problems, Crowley," one of them said, rumbling to life.

It was just as well that she'd walked over from the edge. It would have been a long fall if she'd dropped off...

"Oh, now you've done it you old lump of granite!" The other snapped at his companion. "You e frightened the poor girl!"

Teagan looked from one to the other. Both had their large stone heads turned to look at her. Without another thought, she kicked the trapdoor down, scrambled down the ladder (nearly breaking her ankle in the process) and sprinted back to the workshop.

Asa was there taking a few test swings at the new armor they'd built. He grinned at her when she skidded to a stop in front of her. "Where's the fire, Tea Time?" He asked. He and Gendry had nicknamed her that almost immediately.

She ignored it this time, trying to pant out what she just saw. "There's... In the east wing... Big statues... Alive, and they talk..."

Asa steered here into a chair and handed her a water jug. "Let's have that again, but mayhap with the gaps filled in."

She guzzled the water, and then told him about Edgar and Crowley.

He stared at her for a moment and then squeezed her should. "I reckon you need a nap."

* * *

"Morning," Santana said, leaning down for a kiss. She pulled away just slightly.

"What is it?" Rachel whispered.

"I'm glad you had a good time," Santana said. "I hate to drag you away from your new best friend," she added with a smile.

"I think Keira and I will survive. There's always mail. But… something else is up. You have your serious face on."

"When we go back… I may have to leave again."

"Is it Finn?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Yes. I'm not sure about everything right now. But I promise I won't leave you in the dark over it. I'll let you know as much as I can."

Rachel nodded. "Do you think you'll have to leave? Really?"

"There's something wrong in the Diamondwood Forest. I think I may."

"Will your mother come back? To lead everything while you're away?"

"No. She has to stay to see to council matters. Baron Karofsky will come to the Manor. You'll like him - he's quite fun."

Rachel nodded, absentmindedly drawing circles on Santana's hip. "Will you be gone long?"

"I hope not."

Bells rang in the distance, signalling the start of the working day in the town. Santana kissed Rachel again and sat up.

"I believe that's our cue to head back. Come… I know you'll want to have breakfast with Sugar before we all leave. I've arranged to keep Kurt and Matt busy to give you two some privacy."

"You think of everything, my lady."

The morning rushed by in great dollops, so that one moment Rachel was getting dressed, and then she was finishing breakfast, and before she could figure out where the time had gone, they were all packed up and ready to head back.

Kurt had ordered an Airship to fetch them from the Uplands, and he stood respectfully to one side while the two sisters said goodbye.

"Please, be good," Rachel said as she hugged Sugar tightly.

"I promise. Take care of yourself."

Sugar, Rachel thought, looked older at that moment. More mature. She kissed her on the forehead and watched as she boarded the ship with Kurt. The dragon on board shrieked from its cage as they took off into the sky.

A hand came to rest on Rachel's shoulder. It was Lord Rutherford.

"She'll be okay," he said.

Rachel nodded. "I hope so."

* * *

"I don't understand that at all," Santana huffed. "It's a beast just like any other. The boy's –"

"It's not," Rachel interrupted. She looked around to make sure they were alone before addressing the older woman informally. "Santana, you think of Wyndbain as just another animal, because you've grown up with…well, everything. You've been places and seen creatures that Nigel can only dream of. People like him, people like me," she stressed, knowing that Santana understood what she was getting at, "We grew up thinking of them as monsters. That story about your ancestor? Duke Ezio? Duke Ezio's Dragons is a fairytale for us, but for you it's history. You see this as a proud moment for your house, and it is. It really is. But that story only says that Lopez Manor still stood after the dragons' battle. Us peasants know that our world was burned to the ground."

Santana was quiet for a moment, chewing her salmon slowly. She took a sip of wine. "I hadn't thought of it quite like that."

"I'm sure he'll adjust," Rachel said.

"Of course. He's a good lad. Speaking of good lads," Santana said, grinning. "Tomorrow is going to be busy, but I hear tell that Asa, Gendry and Teagan have been extremely busy. We should see what they've been up to."

* * *

"I don't see why they have to be sent to Merconton!" Rachel protested.

Cynara and her men had made it back, no casualties, with the raiders that morning while Santana was hearing petitions. As always, Santana had sentenced the raiders to the maximum penalty hold in the Eastern Range. That had bothered Rachel no end, but she'd known better than to question the woman while the nobles were there.

"Rachel, I have no patience for -"

"I know," Rachel cut in. "And I understand why you feel that way. But have you ever stopped to wonder why they're doing this?"

"Yes, and I can't understand it."

"So that's it? You just pack them off to hell on earth and hope that solves the problem?"

"I'm open to any better suggestions," Santana said, oozing sarcasm.

Rachel, however, wasn't backing down. "There has to be a better solution. Couldn't you -"

"Rachel, I'm finished discussing this."

The younger woman threw up her hands in exasperation. "Of course you are. You're way is always right, even when it's clearly not working."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana yelled.

"That means that if sending raiders to the most dangerous, most grueling jail in the kingdom actually did any good - there wouldn't be any more raiders, would there?"

Santana opened her mouth, shut it, opened it again, and then realized that Rachel...sort of had a point. But she'd be damned if she admitted it - especially when a better solution was not forthcoming. She settled for repeating her earlier directive. "I'm finished discussing this."

"Fine," Rachel huffed, fully ready to storm out.

Santana was a little incensed. Okay, she was completely vexed. "I'm not going to ask your permission every time I have to make a decision for my lands, Rachel!"

"I know that. Because you only treat me like an equal when it's convenient for you."

"What?"

"You heard me. When you're trying to convince me to stay - to convince yourself that this isn't some sort of hostage situation -"

"Are you saying it is?" Santana snapped.

"No. I meant what I said last night. I love it here - I don't feel trapped at all. But half of the time you treat me like I'm your…." Rachel trailed off, unable to say it. "You give me information - you teach me about how you rule - like you want me to know what's going on, but you pull away the moment I question you."

A chilled silence filled the room.

"I suppose, since you want to be in the loop, that I should tell you that I'm leaving for the Huds tomorrow," Santana said icily.

And that took all the fire out of Rachel. "What?"

"Baron Hudson is going on an expedition to find what's killing his Diamondwood trees. He requested my help. I'm leaving tomorrow. Right now, I have things to attend to. I'm sure you can manage without me for a while."

* * *

High Winter made itself known the following day. Rachel had woken up shivering, partially from the chill in the Manor, but mostly because she was alone in her own chambers. The Lowlands were far enough south that they didn't get too much snow, but the day was overcast and windy as the small travel party assembled in the western plaza. Baron Karofsky spoke softly to Santana, before she moved along the line, assigning everyone their duties. She stopped when she got to Rachel and wrapped her arms around her.

"Please...don't send me off with you still cross with me," she said quietly, kissing Rachel.

"I'm not cross," Rachel whispered. "I'm...frightened for you."

Santana pulled back slightly and nodded. "I… I understand. But I must go. I'm sure Baron Hudson will look after me, and I'll be back in no time at all. In the meantime, I'm sure Master St. James has left you some things to be getting on with. And I know that Lord Karofsky will be eager to get to know you."

Rachel looked over at the man. She doubted it. He'd been polite, but distant during the brief meeting after breakfast. "Will you…. Just one thing before you go?"

"What would that be, songbird?"

"Take Gavin with you?" Rachel saw the Baroness about to protest and hurried on. "I know you don't...carry the same level of affection for them as I do. But he's a hunter - and he's smart. He might be useful."

Santana stared at her for a long moment, and then nodded. "Nigel - bring Gavin to me," she called. Then she turned back to Rachel. "I shall miss you." With one last small kiss, she turned and made her way up the Airship ladder. Gavin was sent up on the cargo lift after her. It was a few moments before the Airship rumbled to life. As it lifted into the air, Santana waved from the deck.

There wasn't a huge hubbub of activity after the Airship was out of sight. Instead, people just sort of dispersed into different directions, leaving Rachel and Baron Karofsky standing there. He bowed slightly to her.

"I must hear petitions now," he said. "But I hoped that we might have supper together?"

"Of course, my lord."

For the first time that morning, there was a ghost of a smile on the noble's face. "Good. Wonderful. Thank you."

* * *

Bear steak with cherries, root vegetables, bread, and mead were passed around as the team got acquainted. The servants also brought in two steaming pies, and by the time all of this had been consumed, no one was in the mood to talk about dark deeds and their coming quest. Still, the work had to be done.

"Tell us the worst, then," Santana said, giving Finn an encouraging smile.

"There are still some facts that we don't know," Finn admitted. "But I believe we have enough to go on. The Diamondwoods are being killed by dark magic, and there's a sorcerer or sorceress behind it." He nodded sadly as Santana's eyes went wide. "All of the Biomancers sent by Prince Blaine came away with the same conclusion. They were worried when the trees started dying so rapidly, but when their protection spells didn't work, well…. There was only that explanation left. This means we must go east. If the magic cannot be reversed by our work, and the trees cannot be protected -"

"Then we'll have to kill the sorcerer," Santana concluded.

"It must be so," Finn said.

Arlen cleared his throat. "If I may, your graces? This...strength of magic is not some disgruntled failed wizard. This is not a Mage testing their strength. This is deliberate - and I fear that if we don't address the situation, more than simply our Diamondwoods will be in grave danger. We've been lucky, truly. That part of the forest is unpopulated - otherwise, we may have had fatalities on our hands already."

Finn looked over at Santana, and she could see both fear and determination in his eyes.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

* * *

A cool, quiet night had fallen across the Lowlands. Rachel buried her face in her pillows, trying to muffle the sounds of her crying. She wasn't sure what it was – the stares she'd endured when Asa had taken her into the city, the letter she'd received from Sugar, or just the overwhelming sense of aloneness. But after her bath, she'd picked up her book to read, and had gotten three sentences in when the tears had started. And they hadn't stopped.

A gentle hand caressed her hair.

"Please don't cry, madame," Marie said quietly.

In her distress, Rachel hadn't even heard her come in. "M-Marie?"

"It will be alright. Her grace cares for you – she'll be back soon, and you won't have to worry any longer."

"Unless she meets another damsel in distress in her travels," Rachel said with a tiny, mirthless laugh.

"I've worked for House Lopez since I was ten, and I've learned that Cordelia is never wrong," Marie said, rubbing Rachel's back. "When she says she's never seen the Archduchess like this, she means it. Please, don't be troubled. I…I'm sorry, for the things I've said. For the things others have said. You have nothing to fear, I'm sure."

"I just…miss her. I miss my family."

Marie nodded and pulled the settee over next to the bed. "I understand. I miss my family too sometimes. But at least they're just in the city. I can visit them on my days off."

"Are you from Angelione?"

"Yes. My father and mother own a bakery there."

"Tell me more about your family."

Rachel wasn't sure how long they talked, or when she fell asleep. But when she woke up, the sun was shining into the room, and she spotted Marie asleep on the settee next to her bed. The girl could have gone back to her room, but she'd stayed with Rachel through the night.

* * *

The Day of Courage was nowhere near as beautiful as its name. The eighth day of the month dawned cloudy, cold, and with a fine mist that was working its way into their bones.

"It's the sea," Sy mused. "We're only a few miles off the coast, now. Makes the air wet and cold. Colder," he corrected himself, pulling his cloak fast around him.

They were here now, standing just in front of the castle entrance. And indeed, the sea could be heard and smelled from there. Of course, the smell was masked by the overpowering perfume of the roses that made up the staircase to the castle. But it wasn't quite as beautiful as it should have been. The roses were all in various stages of decay. The smell rising from them was the normal one of the flowers, mixed with something… rotten. The dogs whined and pulled at their leads.

"Alright," Finn said finally. "Only come in if you hear screaming. Us screaming," he added.

"Sire –" Arlen began, but Mandeville broke in.

Mandeville wasn't like Porter. He was just as good-natured, but he was also older, solemner, and doubly protective of Finn. Which made it okay when he said, "You're a bloody fool if you think we're letting you and her grace walk in there alone."

"To be fair, I was going to take the dogs," Finn countered.

"All of us, your grace," Markus said to Santana. "We may not have time to get to you if we hear you in distress. We don't even know for sure if this path will stay open for us once you go in."

The wisdom of that was inescapable, so, shouldering their weapons, they made their way up the path. Santana's battle instincts took over immediately, and she held her sword a little higher. She glanced around as they climbed. There were thorny vines that stretched and crept and… were they moving with them?

"Finn," she murmured. "The vines."

"I know," he said, gripping his Morningstar tighter.

They pushed open the great emerald doors and were faced with a castle that looked a lot smaller than it had from the outside. The group spread out in the foyer, and took in their surroundings. The walls seemed to be made of carved emeralds and rubies, and just like the vines outside, they seemed to be alive.

* * *

Santana dove forward, managing to slice the Sorceress's leg. She could see where Finn's Morningstar had grazed the woman's side.

The war hammer came back, and this time Santana didn't move in time. It smashed into her stomach, taking all the wind out of her and cracking a few ribs. She resolved to knight Asa and Gendry if she ever got out of this – if she hadn't been wearing their armor, the blow surely would have killed her. Sue stood above her, holding the hammer ready to strike again.

Santana struck first, ignoring the sickening, nearly blinding pain to stick her sword straight into the Sorceress's stomach. She fell back, gasping and worried that it wouldn't be enough, but saw a ray of hope in the form of Finn Hudson's Morningstar, coming through the air to smash the Sorceress's head in. Santana covered her face just in time to avoid blood and brain matter that splattered through the air a moment later.

The two injuries were enough. The Sorceress fell on the steps, the brambles disappeared, and the enchanted weapons clattered and clanged to the floor. There was a great shift, as if the castle itself had sighed.

Finn knelt next to Santana. "Are you okay? What hurts?"

"Cracked ribs," she said through gritted teeth. "Go get her – the girl. I'll be fine."

Arlen was there a moment later, pulling two vials out of his pouch. "Drink these, your grace. You'll be able to walk until we're out of here."

Finn came down, carrying the young blonde in his arms. She looked emaciated, and the concern showed on his face. "What if she –"

The castle rocked.

"What was that?"

The bars disintegrated from the cells. Which presented a problem, because the Chimera came slinking out of its cell. Mandeville, Sy and Markus all readied their weapons, while Porter stood protectively in front of Arlen, Finn and Santana.

"No," came a weak whisper from the girl in Finn's arms. "No, please, don't hurt him. He's good." That was all she got out before she passed out again. Luckily, the beast proved her point by gently licking Mandeville's face.

The castle rocked again.

"What is that?" Santana asked, struggling to her feet.

The dogs bolted halfway down the stairs, followed by the Chimera. All three beasts looked back, as if to say, "Let's get a damn move on."

The castle rocked again, and Arlen's face fell.

"Magical decay," he said, hollowly. "The castle was the Sorceress's creature. We have to go!"

They ran, Finn carrying the girl and Santana hobbling along until Markus said, "Forgive me, your grace," and picked her up to piggyback carry her the rest of the way down the stairs and out of the castle. The bridge of briars and dead roses was gone, but luckily a normal one remained. They made it across just as the first tower fell in a shower of roses and purple smoke. The group didn't stop to watch, but made haste as far as they could, until they heard the boom that signaled the final end of the castle, and of the Sorceress.

They turned around just as a gust of raw magic tore out from the destruction site, and bowled them all over. It fanned out and smacked into the trees.

Finn, on the ground in a hunch so that his body shielded the unconscious girl, looked up and smiled. "The trees!" he said. "Look! They're better!"

Santana rolled over gently and looked up. She flopped back down, exhausted, a moment later. "Good. I would've been pissed if all that was for nothing."

Finn gave an exhausted chuckle and nodded. "Aye."

* * *

"I think...I think I know what's going on," he said slowly. "Um...and I think, to be fair, the only reason you haven't gotten it yet, is because no one's told you."

"Thanks for calling me simple," Santana grunted.

"No," Finn said, laughing. "Not like that. It's like when you're out hunting and a bird shits on you. You might not notice until one of your men says something, because you're in hunting mode, so to speak. You're focused on one specific thing and you can't make your mind process distractions."

"You're saying Rachel is a distraction?"

"I'm saying you've been treating her like one," Finn said gently. "I'm the last person to preach to you on how to treat a lady, especially Rachel, but I think it's just been fun for you so far, yes?"

Santana gave a noncommittal shrug.

Finn plunged on. "You know about Forma?"

Santana nodded, taking another bite of cake. Every highborn child learned the building blocks of magic - Forma - when they were young. Some went on to become wizards at the university, but most just tucked it away as a bit of a party trick. Magic was something internal, but to learn it, you had to be able to visualize it. Young children had particularly flexible imaginations, and thus were able to come up with basic spells through visual and motion-based means.

Finn held out his hand. A tiny light in the shape of a sun appeared. "What's yours?"

Santana held out her hand. Even though she didn't practice, light was easy enough to summon. It was in the shape of a keyhole. "So what?"

"This," Finn said, nodding to the lights, "is enough for us. But think about if we were born Magi, like Arlen. This type of magic would never be enough for him. All his power would get all gummed up inside him, and he'd explode. Literally - he told me once that's what happens to Magi who aren't allowed to let their craft free. Point is -" he hurried on, seeing her about to interrupt. "What you have with Rachel is your magic. You've got to let it loose. You've been treating her like Forma, but she wants to be more. She needs to be more, Santana."

* * *

Snow gave way to mists and fog as they flew over the Uplands. The mists gave way to the calm warmth of the Lowlands, and finally, they were landing. Santana could hear the trumpets heralding their approach. Even Gavin was mad with excitement, chasing his tail and snapping at passing butterflies as they descended.

The crew thanked the captain and quickly disembarked.

In the courtyard waiting were Baron Karofsky, his men, and all the servants, but Santana's eyes found the one person she needed to see more than anyone, and she rushed forward to sweep Rachel up into her arms. She kissed her, not giving a single damn about decorum, and rested her forehead against the younger woman's.

"I've missed you."

* * *

Quinn opened her eyes and struggled to see in the darkness. Everyone had been unfailingly kind to her since she'd been here. The Prince himself had visited twice. The hospital at the Grand College was...well, it was luxurious. She had a suite to herself, and the doctors made sure she had everything she wanted. A few of the professors had stopped by to discuss her magic, and what she wanted to study. Really there was only one drawback.

She couldn't leave.

The doctors wanted to study the effects of Dark Magic leaving the human body, and here was their chance. So as long as she was in recovery, she had to stay here. That would be another week at least.

She heard someone close the door quietly behind them. "Who's -"

"Shhh! It's me."

Quinn relaxed, and smiled. She had the same visitor every night, though she'd yet to match him to a face during the day. She sat up and, as she had for the past two nights, took the cup he offered her. It was an extra dose of the medicine they gave her, and it was helping her heal quicker. "Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

There was nothing but stillness for a moment. Then he spoke.

"I know what it's like to be confined to one space. I wouldn't want to be cooped up in here. And here - I brought it from the cafeteria."

Quinn squinted at the soft disc he'd placed in her hand. A sugar cookie. "Thank you."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"What's your name?" she asked.

Again, silence. And then,

"Sam."

* * *

Up in the gallery, Santana and Blaine sat in front of the King and Queen. Santana was beaming, and the prince had a very knowing smile on his face. He nudged her as the song continued.

"Huh?" Santana said, snapping out of her daze.

"She makes you happy."

Santana smiled at him. "She does."

"I want you to be happy."

"But?"

He looked at her. "She's 23 years old, Santana," he whispered. "If you're not going to marry her… listen… I get it, I do. But you have to think of her too. You have to figure it out. She could still make an advantageous marriage, and of course she has her career. I'm not going to tell you what to do, but do think on it."

"Of course," Santana sighed, sitting back in her seat. "I will...think about it, that is."

* * *

Santana seemed to steel herself and said, "Please, sit." She led the way to a nearby bench and took a deep breath. "Rachel… I've been told before that I'm far too young to rule. I've been told that I'm too young to lead, or to know what's best for myself or my people. But I've never believed that. I've always known what I've wanted...until last year. When I found you, I meant to keep you safe. In truth, I meant to keep you close, but I was… I was lost," Santana admitted. "I didn't know then what I've come to realize - which is just how amazing you are, and how much you mean to me."

Rachel's mouth fell open slightly as Santana - Baroness, Archduchess, ruler of the Lowlands - dropped to one knee.

"I know now that I don't want to waste another moment of my youth without you by my side," Santana said, voice soft in the quiet of the garden. "I'm young, but not getting any younger. When I think of the ruler I want to be, now, all I can picture is you next to me as my strength and comfort - which is what you've been this past year, though I know it wasn't easy for you. You are the most incredible person I've known. You challenge me, you make me see things as they are. I know I'm better when I'm with you." She pulled a small box from her pocket, and opened it, revealing a ring with a ruby in the center, surrounded by diamonds. "And I would be honored, overjoyed, if you would agree to be my wife."

* * *

"Lord Hummel," Prince Blaine said in a voice that carried across the quiet field. "For valor on the jousting field, I award you this medal, as the highest honor for this day's games."

"Thank you, Highness," Kurt said as the crowd roared their cheers.

The horns blasted again, and the audience swarmed to the field. The jousting blocks had been moved, and the trampled mud was covered now by a wooden platform. Now that Kurt had gotten over the shock of seeing the prince dressed as one of Santana's servants, he'd found his tongue again.

"Would you Highness honor us with a dance?" he asked smoothly.

Prince Blaine actually looked surprised, but pleased. "Of...of course," he said, blushing in the dwindling light.

* * *

"My lord," King Darren said, nodding.

Kurt bowed low to them. "Thank you for seeing me, Majesties."

"Of course. You said you had a request."

"Erm...yes. Or, possibly not a request, but…." Kurt closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them again. "I'd like your permission to court Prince Blaine."

There. It was out in the universe. And both the king and queen looked thrilled.

King Darren looked over at his wife, with a sly smile. "What say you, my darling?"

Queen Sophia nodded once at him, trying to hide how pleased she was.

"Fine then. You have our permission. And do make sure he actually enjoys himself at the festival. He's far too serious."

Kurt beamed. "Thank you, Majesties!"

"Go to, lad. There's supposed to be a dance on. You can hardly court my son standing around here."

* * *

"I, Prince Cooper Augustin Anderson, do hereby validate this marriage on behalf of King Darren the Second. By the power vested in me, I hereby declare you Lady Rachel Marie Berry, Duchess of Angelion, and Countess of Hemlaine. Do I get to do it?" he asked Bishop Marquez. Receiving a nod, he said, "You may kiss the bride!"

Applause broke out as Santana swept Rachel up into a kiss.

* * *

In the corner, the men spoke in whispers.

"It's an insult," said one. "And I'm not the only one who thinks it. Lord -"

"Hush, lad," said a gruff voice. "Best not to speak too boldly there. We all know who shares our feelings about the new Duchess."

"The question," said a third, smoother voice, "now becomes… what do we intend to do about her?"

A raucous round of laughter from the other side of the pub made them pause.

The fourth man, who until now had stayed silent, spoke up. "For the time being...perhaps we should do nothing. I don't think the girl will prove to be anything more than a distraction for the Archduchess. Perhaps even a welcome one, if we play the game right."

"She's an insult," said the smooth voice, agreeing with the first. "What sort of High House muddles their bloodline with commoners? It's a disgrace to the whole land. And further, in case you've forgotten, Santana is in line for the throne."

There was silence at this.

"If the rumors coming out of the capital are true," the gruff voice grunted, "It seems that King Darren may go to the Far Fields sooner than we'd like. And his son is…." He trailed off, and spat on the floor. "Prince Blaine," he sneered. "Far too much like Santana. Far too invested in matters of peasants and lowborn. We have to protect our interests, after all. If the king dies, and something were to happen to the heir in a year or two…. Santana would take the throne. The first Lopez in history to hold it in their own right rather than a regency. Any half-low bastards she has with the singing wench would be above all of us. I agree… waiting may not be prudent."

The first voice sighed. "I must visit a few people. I think we may have options, but we shall need to meet again."

"The first day of High Winter. And we cannot meet here again."

"To travel too far outside our own...areas, even in secret, would attract comment."

"I come and go freely," the smooth voice said. "We," he nodded at the first voice. "Shall meet in Ugontir. The mountains are free enough from meddlesome people. I shall travel to each of you in turn to report."

* * *

Santana made her way through the short stack of letters. Luckily, they were mostly reports that didn't require response. She got to the last and paused. It had no return stamp, no seal of ownership. That was curious, as were the paper and ink. She didn't recognize the make. Carefully, she opened it and read the clean, bold script.

We denounce your recent marriage, and hold you in contempt. Divorce the singing wench by Year's Feast, or we will take matters into our own hands. She will burn from the inside out, and you will have lost your lands.

* * *

"Santana?" Rachel said, waking up. "What is that?"

Santana had never heard this bell before in her life, but she knew what it was. "High Ones… gods, no…."

"Love," Rachel said, now fully awake. "Wait...that's the lowest bell I've ever heard. Is that… is that the Tsarist?" she asked, turning wide eyes to her wife. A look was all it took. "No…."

"King Darren is dead."

* * *

"Place your hand on the Holy Word, your majesty," he said.

Blaine did so.

"When you are ready, state your vows."

"I, Blaine Darren Chris Anderson, First of My Name, do hereby assume the rights and responsibilities of my bloodline. I swear before the High Ones that I will be just and true, and that I will work to make this land prosper, as my...forefathers did before me. I come before you today in true faith, and assume my right as King of the Seven Realms."

"Kneel, my king," the bishop said. When Blaine did, he reverently removed the Crown of the Seven Realms (worn by the heir apparent), and replaced it with the Crown of the King.

Blaine rose to a cheer from the crowd.

"All hail, King Blaine the First!"

Blaine couldn't see them, but he knew Santana and Kurt were watching. And he knew, somewhere in the Far Fields, his father was watching too. He stood a little taller.

* * *

"Take a few more bites," Santana said, nodding to Blaine's plate.

He smirked. "I'm king now. You can't order me about anymore."

Santana rolled her eyes as Kurt snorted.

"It's gone to his head already," Kurt said.

A knock at the door came, and Pagan entered.

"Sorry to disturb you," he said. "But this just came from the Lowlands by albatross. It has 'urgent' written on it."

Santana stood quickly, and took it. "It's from Rachel." She unrolled the scroll and read:

Evening, my love,

I hope you and King Blaine are well. I know you were worried about me, so I thought I'd write with an update. Ridcully ran a lot of tests this morning, and he's found the issue. I'm not sick at all. I'm pregnant. I love you, and I'll see you when you return.

~RL

"Santana?" Blaine asked.

She heard him, but it seemed that his voice was coming from a long way away.

"Santana?" Blaine repeated.

Santana fainted.


	2. Episode 1: Heirs

"Santana? Santana! For gods' sakes, don't make me have to call a physician in here," Blaine said, gently shaking her as Kurt wiped her brow.

Santana's eyes fluttered open, and she peered blearily at her two friends. "Pregnant…" she mumbled, holding the fallen letter back up to her face.

It took a couple of seconds for it to sink in, but as both men helped her to her feet, they realized what she had said.

"Wait...Rachel?" Kurt asked.

"She's...I thought she was sick. She's pregnant," Santana said, a smile creeping across her face.

Blaine let out a bark of laughter, the first since his father died, and pulled Santana into a hug. "Go to, then! Don't stick around here! I promise to eat and write to you - but you need to be with Rachel now."

She hugged him tightly, and smiled when he whispered something in her ear.

* * *

The months flew by, and suddenly it was time for the Festival of Flowers again. Santana had been loathe to leave Rachel's side that morning. The young woman was moving at a slow waddle, and due any day. For the past month, Santana had hardly been able to keep her hands off Rachel's stomach. She'd hold her close during meals or small, informal gatherings, gently rub her baby bump in passing, or just fondly caress Rachel's arm or face. She knew the constant displays of affection were making some of the younger court quite ill, but she didn't care.

Now, she was itching to get back to the Manor. Most of the celebrations for the Festival had been overseen by Angelo (Baron Marchioni) and his wife, but Rachel had been adamant that Santana need not miss the sword fighting to attend to her.

"I don't know what to name him though," Santana said, throwing an arm around her godson's shoulders. Hagan had been excited to see her that day, and would be staying at the Manor while his parents were away in the Huds.

"Your grace seems quite certain that the child will be a boy," Angelo said, giving her a whiskery grin. "What names have you thought of?"

"Family ones mostly. Navarro, Cristobal, Ezio - though Rachel's not as keen on that one after reading the family history. I also like Isav."

"You could name him after Lord Hummel, Godmother," Hagan suggested, trying and failing to hide his laughter.

Santana gave a playful groan. "Not you as well!" Kurt had been pestering her for the entirety of Rachel's pregnancy to name the baby for him. She was mostly sure that he was only doing it to annoy her, but Keira Rutherford, Mercedes, Finn, and now her godson, had all taken up the cause.

"Well, it's just as well that you have thought of some names," Angelo said. "If not, then you'd -"

"Archduchess!"

Santana knew the voice, and stood immediately. She spotted Asa in his new uniform, the Order of Navarro sash gleaming in the sun, dismounting from his horse. "Is it time?"

"Her water just broke," he called back.

A cheer went up from the crowd. In the months since Blaine's coronation, Rachel had endeared herself to the people of the Lowlands as their new Duchess. They no longer called her the Common Princess, but the Duchess of Songs. They loved her, and seemed to be as excited for the new heir to their span of kingdom as Santana was. Well...most of them, anyway. Santana pushed the threatening messages and disparaging grafitti from her mind and raced over to Asa. He'd already turned the horse around, and gave it a slap when Santana mounted, sending her racing back to the Manor.

* * *

"What happens now?" Rachel asked, panic lacing her voice. The contractions were right on top of each other, and the pain potion that Ridcully had given her was just barely taking the edge off.

"Don't you worry, sweet child," Cordelia said, taking her hand. "You're going to start pushing in a moment."

"But it's too soon - I mean, he's early isn't he?" Rachel asked as Marie wiped her brow. Another contraction hit her, and she gripped Cordelia's hand harder.

"Magical gestation takes quite a bit less time than normal gestation," Ridcully said. "Marie, you may give her the other half of the potion now. It's almost time."

Rachel drank it, and prayed to all the gods that it would help.

"Right, your grace, push!"

* * *

Santana ran in just in time to hear Rachel cry out in pain. "By the gods - what's happening Gendry?"

"I asked Marie for an update," the young man said. "She's doing fine."

"That sounds seven entire hells away from fine," Santana said.

Gendry gave her the look of one so out of his depth that he needed quite a long stick to touch bottom. "I can take you up, but Ridcully said I have to keep you outside."

"What?"

"It's tradition, m'lady," Gendry whined, his lowborn accent sneaking back in for just a moment. "And he said you needed this."

It was then that Santana noticed the blanket he was holding. She smiled, running her fingers over the faded red cloth and gold leaves. It had been hers, when she was born. "Let's go up, shall we?"

* * *

Rachel caught her breath. In all, it hadn't taken too terribly long once the baby had decided to get moving, so to speak. Then a tiny, high-pitched squeal had rent the air, and she fell painfully in love with the squalling lump covered in goo. Now, she held her little girl close, and tried to just breathe. There would never be another moment like this, and she wanted to carve it into her memory until her dying day.

"What will you call her?" Marie asked softly.

"I don't know yet," Rachel whispered. "Santana was expecting a boy." She tried not to sound disappointed. In truth, she, Rachel, had wanted a girl first. But she hoped her wife wouldn't be too disappointed.

She didn't have long to wonder. There was a knock at the door, and Santana stepped in, carrying the swaddling cloth all Lopez babies used.

"Are you alright?" was the first thing she asked, and Rachel felt her heart melt a bit.

"Fine. And so is your daughter," she added, gazing closely at the Archduchess. To her relief, a bright smile split Santana's face.

"Well...it's a surprise, truth be told. But no matter. Give the little brat here - I want to meet her."

Rachel passed the baby into Santana's arms, and watched fondly as the fierce ruler of the Lowlands was reduced to a sniffling, grinning mess. "She needs a name," Rachel said.

"That she does. But we have a month until her christening." Santana wrapped the baby gently and placed her in her crib. She sat on the side of Rachel's bed and gave her a gentle kiss. "You're amazing. Have they changed your sheets? Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, and very," Rachel said, eyelids drooping a bit. She was exhausted, but she wanted to hold onto this moment. She wanted to stay awake - especially since the next three days were considered the mother's "bonding period" with the baby, and she wouldn't see Santana until afterward.

Santana seemed to understand. She lay next to Rachel, on top of the covers but still holding her. "Rest. I'll stay until you fall asleep. I love you."

"I love you too."


	3. Episode 1 Part 2

**Two Days Old**

Rachel sat rocking the baby. Bonding period meant that it was just her and her little duch - princess. One of the final conversations she'd had with Santana was about her daughter's position in the world. Besides being the heir to the Lowlands, the baby, like her mother, would be heir to the throne. Until Blaine had heirs, the baby was at the top of the list.

"Cause I know now you are so much more than arithmetic," she sang to the sleeping baby.

"Madam?" Marie, the only person allowed into the room, peaked into the room. "Can I get you anything?"

Rachel looked around the sunny room. "I need fresh air."

"Madam, it's your bonding period. You're not supposed to interact -"

"Oh I know. But one thing about being related to Sugar," she said, placing the baby in the small carriage, "is that you know how to work around the rules. Tell Gendry I'd like to try out the wheelchair he and Teagan designed. I know I can make it downstairs, but by the time we get to the garden, I may be worn out."

Marie smirked. "I'll let him know. Shall I bring in a travel outfit for little...er…"

"I know - it's vexing to not be able to call her by her name yet. But no. We'll only be out for a short while. Just bring her sun hat."

* * *

 **Two Weeks Old**

If Rachel had known that her three days of seclusion would be the best part of being a new mother, she would've complained less. She'd loved the time spent with her daughter, but she missed seeing Santana and the court. She loved going on rides with Gendry and Asa. They were technically her bodyguards, sure, but she was close to them. She missed walking through Teagan's workshop, listening to the girl detail all of her inventions. She missed greeting the nobles who came to visit, and hosting dinners for the lower nobles.

But now….

She waited for court to conclude. She'd smiled fondly when Santana had held the baby while holding court the first day, but now she was starting to feel… well…

"We don't have to stay, your grace," Asa whispered, shaking her from her thoughts.

"It's fine," Rachel said. "She's almost done."

Thirty minutes later, she was back in her room with the baby. She was nursing the little girl when Santana came in.

"Almost done?" Santana asked, smiling.

"Yes, in fact I think she's starting to get bored," Rachel said. "Are we going to have lunch together?"

"Not today," Santana said, scooping the cooing baby into her arms as Rachel redressed. "I need to write some letters, and start getting things prepared for the little lady's christening."

"Is King Blaine coming here for that?"

"No - we'll be going to Limaria," Santana said, not taking her eyes off the baby.

Rachel sighed quietly. "Santana? Look at me?"

Santana looked up, smiling. "What is it?"

"What about...are we really going to travel with…everything going on here?" she asked. She felt silly for even voicing her worries, but she couldn't help it.

Santana kissed her softly. "You're worried about the plotters? They haven't been in contact for the past few months. I've amplified security on our borders and half of our guard will be traveling with us."

"As you say," Rachel said, noticing that Santana was completely absorbed in the baby again. Really, it was silly to be jealous of her daughter, but she wished her wife would at least look at her when they talked. "We haven't talked about her name."

"Royal and noble names, since she's getting a royal christening."

"And she'll be in line for the throne...before you," Rachel said, a tiny trill of terror running through her. If these mysterious plotters hated her now, she could only imagine….

"Yes, that's right."

"You know, I'd really like to go for a ride through the country this afternoon."

"I'll have Cordelia arrange it," Santana said.

"I meant with you, love," Rachel said.

Santana gave her another kiss on the cheek. "You know I can't. Enjoy yourself though. You haven't taken in a concert in months - you should go see something. I'll take our little princess with me. I'm sure she won't mind an afternoon of paperwork."

With that, Santana took the baby and strolled out of the room, leaving Rachel as alone as she felt.

* * *

 **One Month Old**

Rachel was quiet as the carriage rocked them toward the capital. She smiled when Santana leaned over to kiss her, then the baby.

"The christening isn't for another three days. What will we be doing until then?" Rachel asked.

"Feasting, random encounters with other nobles, trying to talk Blaine out of keeping our child in the capital…" Santana listed. "The usual."

Rachel laughed, and leaned against Santana's shoulder.

Santana pulled her little family close. "You're...you're not cross with me, are you?" she asked.

"What?" Rachel asked, turning to face her. "No, of course not."

"Oh...right. I just...you've been quiet for the last few days."

Rachel smiled. "I just miss you. We haven't spent much time together in the past month."

"Well, I have a country to run," Santana said. "And a little one to raise. But we'll be able to spend time together now. In fact, if we can pry your daughter away from the king for more than thirty minutes, I'll be amazed. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to ourselves. Well…."

"Well?" Rachel asked, giving her a playful nudge. "Does that translate to an 'unless,' Archduchess?"

"Perhaps," Santana said, grinning. "Rumor has it that Lady Rutherford will be making an appearance."

Rachel let out a happy, but quiet, squeal. "Is she bringing the twins?"

"I'm not sure. Matt just said to emotionally prepare myself for your bestie coming to see you."

They made it to the city just around supper time. The days were longer, in the High Summer, so the sun had only just started to go down when the coach rumbled into the palace courtyard. Nobles were always greeted by a welcoming party, normally headed by the noble of the house. But this was the palace, and the king was not at all in charge of a welcome wagon. Still, both of the women were overjoyed to see who was there to greet them.

"Lord Hummel!" Santana said, helping Rachel down from the carriage. She watched as the baby's travel seat was handed down to her wife, before hugging Kurt. "It's good to see you again. But why are you here and not enjoying hunting season in Avalone?"

"Hunting? As though we would concentrate on such frivolous pursuits when we have friends to see and this precious nugget to meet. We've sent our brother, Ryder, back to Avalone. He'll be taking care of our family's affairs there, and we've taken up the Seat of Euphacis here."

Rachel held the travel seat out and let Kurt pick her up out of it.

"Come," Kurt said, snuggling the baby close. "We're sure you're tired from your travels."

* * *

The Hall of Lords was draped in all the finery of House Lopez - reds and golds covering the chairs and pews that lined the two walls. The deep red carnation - the Blood Bush - of the Lowlands lined the bannisters, along with House Anderson's Winter Gardenia. A line of four priests stood at the front of the hall, surrounding a small, golden basin. King Blaine was at the center of the line, and watched as Santana and Rachel led the small procession down the aisle. Following them, carrying the baby, was Kurt, Maribel walking next him. Next were a few of the lower nobles from both Limaria and the Lowlands, including Baron Marchioni and his son, Hagan. The nobles gathered in the pews stood as the couple and the procession passed, all whispering the blessings of the High Ones to the baby. Music from the royal cellists echoed through the hall until the entire procession was gathered round the basin.

Father Gimmon was officiating, and he called Santana and Rachel to the basin. Kurt passed the baby to Rachel, and stood back next to Blaine.

"Blessings to you all," Father Grimmon called. "And blessings to our newest parents. May the love and care of the High Ones come to rest on this precious...princess," he said, after a bit of hesitation. None of the nobles onstage missed it. The newest royal had been the talk of the court. "We gather together now to ask the High Ones to watch over this child, to protect her, and guide her through her life. The parents will bless the child."

Rachel and Santana each dipped their fingers into the basin, and ran them over the baby's forehead. Rachel bounced her gently as she cried. Kurt and Blaine came up and did the same when Grimmon called for them.

"The blessings bestowed now signify the acceptance of the child into the godparents' lives. Duke Hummel, King Blaine, do you accept your responsibility over this child?"

"We do," they said together.

"Then I ask you, in the presence of these nobles and the High Ones, to name this child."

Blaine motioned for Santana and Rachel step forward. He cleared his throat and called, "Lords of Knimycle, I present to you Her Highness, Princess Anastasia Talia Maribel of Limaria, Duchess of the Lowlands, Heir to House Lopez, Next in the Seat of Angelione, First of her Name."

Rachel smiled and held her daughter close as the Hall of Lords rang with applause.

* * *

"Are you tired?" Santana asked.

"Incredibly," Rachel told her. "I didn't know a christening and a meal could take this much out of a person. And I only stayed for what? Half of the feast?"

"About a quarter of it. How's the future queen?"

"Don't say that," Rachel said. "Blaine and Kurt are going to have babies - so many babies - and our kids will share the Lowlands."

Santana smiled. "She'll have responsibilities anyway, but no one needs to worry about those at the moment." Santana rocked the cradle a few times before moving to sit with Rachel. The alvoe wasn't as comfortable as theirs at home, but it was easy enough to lounge on. "Speaking of worries...I fear I may have terribly neglected you this past month."  
"Santana…."

"No, don't. I'm not the best at picking up on other people's emotions, but I know you. And I don't want anything to come between us. Ever - not even our own children. You got bonding time with Anastasia - now I want time with both of you. Blaine's offered his summer home in Estus."

"But how are we just going to go off on vacation? Don't we have to be back in the Lowlands in a few days?"

"Baron Karofsky has everything covered for a bit. We'll go to Estus, spend a few days, and head home."

Horns and bells rang out in the city, and they knew the announcement would now go out about Princess Anastasia.

* * *

A knife cracked into the wood of the underground beer hall. Then another...and another.

"That's enough, Sebastian," the older man said. "For the gods' sake, control yourself!"

Lord Sebastian Smythe sneered, and let one more knife fly. It joined the others in the beam, and he ran his hands through his hair. "You're right," he said, in a deceptively calm voice. "You're right, McGuinness. That's enough. Enough of these commoners usurping noble ground. A princess," he breathed, laughing. "She's a bloody princess. She should be scrubbing tables at some hillbilly tavern. But if the High Ones strike the king down, then Santana's regent, and the brat is queen." He strode over to Lord McGuinness. "I need to know you're in this with me. I need to know who I can trust."

"You can trust me… I sent the messages, didn't I?" McGuinness said. "But listen...what's the plan? We kill the Archduchess, and then what?"

"Then we must the guards loyal to us and establish a perimeter to the north and east. We may have allies in Chang's court who will be able to delay their intervention. We section off the Lowlands for ourselves. Where the hell is Lord Kellan?"

"Here," said a third voice. The Lord of one of the smaller cities toward the Lowlands' eastern border descended the stairs. "I have a small force available. When do we strike?"

Sebastian moved a few papers on the small table, unearthing a calendar. "Gather your forces - we can't do anything until they're back from the christening. And McGuinness?"

"Yes?" the older man asked, wiping his palms on his trousers.

"The world knows how fond your wife is of the Common Princess," Sebastian said, getting in the man's face. "Don't let Ursula cock this up for us."

"What would you have me do?"

"Lock her in your cells if you have to," Sebastian grumbled. "The Lowlands is ours by High Winter."


	4. Episode 1 Part 3

One of the changes Santana had made to court was the meeting of her advisors. It used to be one big meeting, but now she let them meet by themselves, and then brief her the next day. It saved everyone time and energy. Today's briefing had been rather productive, and was winding down. Angelo nodded to the last envelope on the table. "Have you had the chance to read the announcement, your grace?"

"Lady Tina Chang is with child," Santana said, nodding. "I'm planning to send her the finest of baby clothes from the Lowlands."

"Have you...considered the other implications of this birth?" he asked.

"Indeed. Betrothal was the first thing I thought of, in fact. But I must talk to Rachel first."

"I would suggest you have that conversation soon. It won't be long before Princess Anastasia is expected to be seen with her betrothed."

Santana repressed a groan with difficulty. The baby was barely three months old...she didn't want to think about a future wedding. "I'll talk to her today. Now, in fact - I'll bid you ladies and gentlemen a good morning. I'm off to have lunch with my wife and daughter." She waited until they'd left before picking the baby announcement up. With a sigh, she wandered out of the meeting room and into the southern wing of the manor.

Rachel and Anastasia were waiting in a sunny parlor when Santana got there. The baby was gurgling happily in her baby carriage as Rachel sang to her. Santana recognized the song - it was one of the ones that Master St. James had written for her. She stood in the doorway, just listening for a moment.

 _Speak to me in the light of the dawn_

 _Mercy comes with the morning._

 _I will sigh and with all creation groan_

 _As I wait for hope to come for me._

"Are you going to perform that soon?" Santana ask softly.

Rachel smiled up at her. "Not soon. But Master St. James wants me to keep practicing. How was your meeting today?"

"Good! All seems well. Though Angelo is having a hard time getting information out of Lord Caman. The mountain towns are usually a quiet lot, though, so I'm not too worried. There's...uh...something else." She slid the letter from the Changs' court toward Rachel.

"Oh! That's brilliant!" Rachel exclaimed as she scanned the letter.

"My advisors think it would be an advantageous match for Tasi."

"Do we really have to start thinking about that already?" Rachel asked, shocked.

"Unfortunately yes. Blaine and I were allowed to...er...play around, shall we say? Kurt was in school, and so on… but our generation is expected to grow up now it seems."

"Why do they think we should match her with the Chang's heir?"

"We didn't go into detail with the discussion. I told them I needed to speak with you first. But if I had to guess, it's a territory thing. Heir to the Lowlands with the heir to Carmel? That's a decent stretch of the kingdom."

"You don't seem enthusiastic about the idea."

Santana shrugged and nodded politely to the servants who delivered their lunch. "It's just...complicated. She's the only heir to the Lowlands and the throne right now."

"I've...I've been meaning to ask about that. I don't understand why Tasi is in front of you for the throne."

"Because to make Lopezes official, King Darren had to get creative. He knew we wouldn't get married, but I'm described under the line of succession as a 'wife equivalent' - I know that sounds gross. So basically, it's like Tasi is...er...mine and Blaine's."

"Well no wonder he wanted to keep her," Rachel said with a wry smile. "And yes, that sounds all sorts of messed up. But any Anderson babies will be before her in line."

"Yes. It's a bit of a mess, but King Darren and Queen Sophia were married for years before Blaine came along. And then once we were teens and it wasn't an issue, King Darren had to get creative to keep me on the line of succession."

"What about the Rutherfords?" Rachel asked.

"What about them?" Santana asked, soup-drenched bread halfway to her mouth.

"Can't we set Tasi up with one of the twins? Tristain and Alexa are only a year older than her, and we don't know for certain what her...erm...preference will be."

"Sexual identity aside, I quite like the idea of my progeny pestering Matteo for all eternity."

"Of course you do."

* * *

"Caman, Kellan, McGuinness," Sebastian said, nodding to each of them.

The four lower nobles stood in the bright meeting room, glad to be plotting in the daylight for once. It was the Month of Visiting, so it was common to be see on the roads. No guards or town callers would think it strange for lower nobles to be especially frequent in travelling. They gathered round the table, all taking in the map and stone figures that populated it.

"This will be our last true meeting," Sebastian said. "We attack on the Day of, haha, peace. Santana's scheduled to inspect Atlas hold that day. I'll bring my two of my three forces up and across, so that we cut off her party between Angelione and Atlas Hold. McGuinness will take his force to the northern border, to block any escape attempt by Santana's household. Kellan will lay siege to the castle itself."

"And Caman is relaxing in his mountain resort while we run the dangers," Kellan said, shooting an ugly look at Caman.

"Caman is blocking aid from Carmel," Sebastian snapped. "Santana won't take the fight into the mountains - that's how she lost her father. But we have to make sure that none of Chang's forces mobilize to help. And if they do, Caman's forces will be littered around the mountains to beat them back."

"What happens when we win?" Kellan asked.

"I'll take up station in the Manor, raise my own banners, and we'll divy up the lands. You'll all choose which parts of the Lowlands you want. I'll send an albatross to King Blaine, letting him know of an honorable victory on the battlefield. If he objects to our regime change, I'll threaten secession. Questions? We should keep this short."

"I have two siege catapults readied," McGuinness said. "If you'd like to take one - in case help comes from Atlas hold."

"A good idea," Sebastian said. "Let's discuss weaponry, and then we should get back to our own manors."


	5. Episode 2: Treason

_**LbN: Happy reading!**_

"Something's wrong," Rachel said, glancing out of the window. "Go find Gendry."

"That's Low Baron Kellan's banners," Adam said. "But...that's an attack formation." He stared for another ten seconds before bolting from the room.

Rachel didn't know what was happening exactly, but she did know a few things. First - Santana was three hours away, on her way to inspect Atlas Hold. So there was no way this could be a routine demonstration. Second - half of their force was with Santana. Not enough to protect the manor from a full force, and not enough to protect Santana if someone was on the way to meet her. Third, they had to deal with it.

Cordelia sped into the room a moment later, and by that time Rachel already had Anastasia in her travel carrier.

"Stay here," Rachel said. "I'm going to speak to Cynara."

"Madame," Gendry said, rushing into the room. "Lord Kellan has sent demands - he's one of those who plotted against you. We need to get you out before they attack."

"What?" Rachel asked. "I can't - we can't just leave -"

"Cynara is organizing the defenses, but my orders are to get you and the princess to safety. Let's go."

Markus and Sy were with Santana, but Cynara was still at the Manor. She was organizing the small force that was already there. Adam and Asa were there in line, but Gendry took Rachel and Cordelia down a hall that led away from the guards. They could hear the servants on the floor above them, rushing to a safe space. Rachel had thought to grab the baby bag and her bag. She, Marie, and Cordelia followed Gendry down the hall, and ran into Nigel and Teagan in front of a large tapestry.

"Let's go, you two."

"There's not enough room for all of us, plus the dogs," Nigel said.

"I don't have time to argue -"

"Then don't," Teagan said. "We're staying, and we're keeping Gavin with us."

Gendry peered at them for a moment. "Fine."

"Be safe," Rachel said. she knew she could, technically, order them to come with her. But something told her not to argue.

"We will," Nigel promised.

At that moment, a voice carried through the manor. It was muffled where they were, but they could make out Low Baron Kellan's voice. A demand to open the gates, and throw down their arms.

"Like hell," Nigel muttered. He bowed low to Rachel and, displaying a lack of formality that would have offended in other courts and other situations, kissed the baby on the forehead. He and Teagan sped off, but Rachel noticed that he bolted down the main hall's stairs while Teagan went in and began distributing things to the guards.

What the items were, Rachel didn't know, because Gendry and Adam led them into the escape tunnel. Rachel gasped when she saw the small carriage, dimly lit by torches.

"We wrote to Baron Hudson," Adam explained as the four of them (plus Angua) climbed into the coach. "Gendry knows how to drive. It's quite like his grace's steam engines, just smaller. He also gave us some tips on laying the rails."

Rachel made sure that Anastasia's seat was secure before moving to sit next to Gendry in the driver's box. "What's at the end of this tunnel?" she asked.

"There's a staircase up to the edge of the woods. There's a carriage and four horses waiting there, and only about two hours to the edge of Lord Rutherford's territory. Nigel sent albatrosses as soon as we sensed danger."

"I just hope they're okay. What happens if they breach the Manor?"

"The Guard has their orders, and by now the albatross we sent to Low Baron Marchioni should be there. Help will come." He turned a few more gears and cranked a small lever near the steering wheel, and they were off - gliding down the dimly lit tunnel.

* * *

The fork in the road came at about two hours into the three-hour journey to Atlas Hold. Santana slowed the party, spotting the force that had blocked their way. They were only a mile off, and Santana knew that any bird she tried to send to Baron Karofsky would be shot out of the air. She could send one to Baron Marchioni, though. She motioned to one of the Guards, who nodded and rode to the back of the group.

"Markus? How many do you think there are?" she asked.

"Double our number, easily," he said. "What do we do?"

Santana took out her spyglass and peered along the line. She smiled. "Smythe. Look - you can see his banners, the cocky shit. Well Markus," she said, "if it's a fight he wants today…. Break out into formation zeta."

Markus made a hand motion, and about fifty of the guards galloped off after him to the west.

Santana smiled as part of Sebastian's force gave chase, and the rest of the force advanced forward quickly. "Sy! Fellsworth!" she called. "Wait until they're about a half mile closer," she told them, as the wheeled two lethal looking apparatuses forward. They looked a bit like what you would get if a giant flattened a cannon.

Sebastian's forces were at full gallop now, and only a quarter mile off. Santana gave the signal, and her two Guards and their teams gave rough tugs to the weapons' ropes. Huge, bladed discs came whirring out of the weapons, skipping and skimming into the rebel troops. A few luckless men were decapitated when the discs gained a bit of air, but for the most part, it was the horses that took the most damage. Sebastian, riding at the head of the troops, was thrown when his horse's legs were cut from under him.

Santana made a mental note to shower Teagan in gifts when she returned to the Manor. The Manor…? "Sy!" she called. "Send one of your men to the Rangers in Angelione, and have them mobilize to guard the Manor."

"Aye, your grace."

"Lopez Guards!" she called. "I'd say our odds are a bit more even!" There was an excited, charged cry at this. "For House Lopez! Charge and fight!" There was a great thundering as her Guard beat their shields and galloped forward.

The next few minutes were a series of moving pictures. They charged into the rebel forces, fanning out into a chevron shape. They were easily moving through the men and women under Sebastian's banner. In her peripheral vision, she could see some of them turning to run already. She hacked and slashed at the still mounted figures, cutting them down off their horses. She locked swords, used her shield to bash opponents in the face, and tried like hell to keep Firebolt, her horse, out of the way of anything that would take him down for good.

The ground was sticky and muddy with the blood of the wounded and slain. There was still fighting going on, but Santana knew it was time. She galloped back through the the melee, calling, "Fall back! Fall back!" Still horsed, she cut down some of those rebels standing on the bloodied ground. As they retreated west, Santana did as much mental arithmetic as her brain would allow. She could see Sy, and Fellsworth. Jon, Donnovani, and Cara were still with her as well. Other than that, she wouldn't know if all of her men had made it until this was over. Arrows zipped past her, and she flipped her shield to her back just in time to deflect two of them.

There was a large, barren field just on the outskirts of Olvon. By the time they reached it, the sun had begun to sink, and the red sky reflected the red ground. Santana turned her forces, so that they were facing the pursuers. But now, the Lowlands Rangers were here, and as Ranger Sergeant Collum Breik's troops came to her side, she could see that now House Lopez had the advantage. The Rangers, her Guards, and Baron Marchioni's forces now encircled the rebels. But the rebels fought on, and Santana knew that she couldn't celebrate yet.

Then she saw him.

Sebastian had acquired a horse again, and was galloping toward her quickly, yelling in rage.

At that moment, a shadow fell over the fighters, and a screech rent the air...


	6. Episode 2 Part 2

"Teagan, are you sure about this?" Cynara asked as the Lopez Guard rushed out onto the battlements.

"Perfectly. Your men all have distraction devices if it comes to hand to hand, but I can buy us time for - what the hell is that? Is that a trebuchet?"

Cynara sighed, and squinted into the sun. "Looks like it. Do your thing. I'm going to get the bowmen ready."

Teagan nodded, and ran along the line to stand in front of the troops. "Everyone put your sunglasses on!"

As one, the soldiers complied. Asa, in particular, did it with a quickness that suggested he knew exactly what was coming.

Teagan took a chunky remote control, about the size of a loaf of bread, from her bag, and flipped a radio switch. It was crude - Santana had promised to send her to the Mechanics Academy the next summer to refine her skills - but it would work for now. When the structure was complete, they would be miniature landing pads for the personal airships that were being developed in Avalone. Now? They were just giant reflectors. She toggled the two joysticks, reflecting the sun directly into the rebel troops' eyes. She grinned when she heard the frustrated cries ring out.

"Archers at the ready!" Cynara yelled.

* * *

The carriage glided to a silent stop at the end of the tunnel. Gendry helped Rachel out of the driver's box, and drew his sword.

"Adam will go first with the crossbow and Angua," he explained. "Then Cordelia, and then Rachel with the baby. Marie, you'll come out at the same time as me. Everyone ready?"

The woods were thinner here, where they came out of the tunnel. There was a small hut and stable about half a mile off, and all was quiet as they made their way to it. Adam cleared the hut and the stable while Gendry guarded the girls. When he gave a silent nod, Gendry ushered them forward and into the carriage. The caretaker would be hiding out now, leaving the carriage ready to go. Again, Gendry took the driver's seat.

Rachel sat inside this time. She slid the window back to talk to Gendry. "The Uplands, Gendry."

"Right you are, Madam. Everyone hold on tight - this is going to be a quick one."

The carriage jolted forward as the horses cantered into a gallop. Rachel could see only trees, and then open field as the carriage sped through the Lowlands. The thing that worried her, however, was the landscape coming up. The quickest path was through the wooded hills, and thankfully High Winter hadn't given them any snow yet. But the woods were thicker than Santana's hunting ground, and although she wasn't a military tactician, she had common sense. Any invasion she was planning? She would close off any exits or roads to safety. It was a good hour to the first of the Rutherford posts in the southern corner of the Uplands, and that was a good opportunity to attack a lone carriage with only two guards.

"Cordelia? Take the middle seat," she said, as the first set of trees loomed in front of them. "Marie, hold Tasi." She rummaged through her bag and brought out a few bits of curtain, which she hung across the windows.

The carriage had to slow to travel through the hills. Rachel saw, through the tiny patch of window that she'd left open, something moving through the trees. At that exact same moment, there was a lurch and dragging sensation as the coach came to a sudden halt. She grabbed her bow, and loaded one arrow - not a great weapon for enclosed spaces, but it was something to hold as she heard shouts from outside. Marie had a dagger, and was staring intently at the other door to the carriage, while Cordelia held the now crying princess.

The door was wrenched open, and Rachel had just enough time to recognize the McGuinness crest before a rock bashed the rebel's head into the door. But she saw Gendry fighting two people, and could hear Adam shooting from the driver's box. A Ranger appeared in the doorway a second later and nodded respectfully.

"You're safe, my lady," she said, before closing the door.

The coach began to move again, slowly but surely. There was only a bit more trouble on the way to the post, but Rachel could see that their party had grown and were keeping them well surrounded. When they got to the border, they were in for a shock.

"Lord Rutherford," Rachel breathed.

The door was thrown open a moment later, and Gendry helped Rachel and the others out. Rachel looked around and figured out what had happened. "You intercepted all of the rebels," she said as Matt Rutherford strode forward.

There was a force of about fifty, completely surrounded by the Rutherford Guard. The post itself was too small to hold everyone, so they were out in the surrounding area. But the Rutherford force outnumbered them by roughly eight to one. Four Airships stood ready to fly nearby.

"Your lad Nigel sent an albatross. I'm proud to say that our force is the quickest to mobilize, after the Royal Guard of course. I'm taking two of the Airships down to the Manor - don't worry. As for you, you'll be on your way to visit Keira. While we wish the babies could've met under better circumstances, but she's anxious to see you. Your Rangers are ready to escort you, I see."

"Sire, my lady," the Ranger from earlier said, walking up to them. "We're ready when you are."

"What's your name?" Rachel asked, recognizing her voice.

The woman took off her helmet, revealing a lot of teal-blue hair, and bowed respectfully. "Corporal Dani LaCroix, my lady. I've been a Ranger in Angelione for about two year, until her grace assigned me to border protection."

"Corporal LaCroix and about five Rangers will go with you, along with Gendry and Adam," Matt explained, donning his helmet. "There are already six of my men aboard my ship to take you straight to our estate. Please," he said, directing them toward the Airship. "Don't worry," he added, walking alongside Rachel for a moment. "I'm going to drop by the Manor, and then do a flyover to see where Santana is. If she needs help, we'll get there fast."

"Thank you," Rachel said, as she and the rest of their small party boarded the ship.

* * *

Nigel was sweating hard as he ran, Gavin following behind him. The tunnels below Lopez Manor were relatively simple. One was the escape tunnel, one was to the former dungeon (Nigel had no idea what that was used for now), and one….

He paused before a large stone door. There was equipment hanging on hooks next to it, and Nigel quickly threw on his thick gloves, sun goggles, and helmet. He took a few deep breaths and checked his pocket watch. Between sending albatrosses to everyone he could think of, securing all of the horses in case the Guard needed them, and running down here, it had been about an hour. Maybe longer, he didn't know. He turned the platter-sized wheel and pushed the heavy door open, coming face to snout with Wyndbain. The dragon allowed him to pet its snout for a moment.

Nigel, Master of the Menagerie, let his mind relax. "Okay, Wyndbain," he said, Wyrm-speak coming clumsily but more easily. "Let's go find her grace."

He let Gavin jump into the saddle first, and then climbed up after him. The pen Wyndbain slept in was circular, stone, and deep within the eastern expanse of the estate. It was open, so when Nigel unlocked the chains from the saddle, Wyndbain went straight for the sunlight. Nigel managed not to scream.

Out in the open now, Nigel could see the whole of Lord Kellan's forces. He steered the dragon toward the trebuchet that was preparing to sling. "Wyndbain - fire." The dragon screeched, and sent a jet of flame rolling across the rebel forces. The trebuchet went up in flames, as did quite a lot of Kellan's forces.

"Find her grace," Nigel yelled to the dragon. He held on as the dragon turned sharply, and flew west.


	7. Interlude: The Master of the Menagerie

Santana dispatched the rebel she was fighting while he was distracted by the screech. She wanted to look, but she knew what it was and needed to keep focus. Sebastian had run, along with about a third of the rebel force. She wanted to give chase, but he'd fled into the mountains. There was no way she was taking the fight there, so the best plan for now was to round up the rest of the rebels here. Baron Marchioni's forces were back toward the city, guarding those who had surrendered or been wounded. Santana's forces were closing in on the rest of the fighters.

Nigel landed next to her on Wyndbain, and jumped down from the saddle. Santana heard him yell something to the dragon, who began slithering toward the rebel forces. It didn't spray flame, but it snapped at some of the rebels. Santana saw what it was doing - it was corralling the rebels.

A rebel in Sebastian's colors ran up to Santana, and she focused again on the fight. She killed him just in time to hear the scream. It was like the world stopped. She was afraid to glance over, but did, and saw Nigel on the ground. Blood pounded in her ears as she spurred Firebolt into a gallop. She jumped off the horse and rushed the rest of the way to Nigel's side. He was trying to sit up, as Fellsworth killed the rebel who had stabbed him.

"Nigel! Nigel!" Santana yelled. "Stay still." She tried to calm him, but he was screaming in Wyrmspeak.

Wyndbain came slithering back over. Santana was about to draw her sword to keep the beast away, but Nigel grabbed her hand to stop her.

"It's...okay," he panted. "Let him."

"You want me to let him eat you?" Santana yelled. She glanced around, but the chaos was abating and her team was definitely on top.

"Please," Nigel groaned. "Move back."

Reluctantly, Santana did so, and Nigel ripped his shirt open to expose the wound. She watched as, to her immense disgust, the dragon licked Nigel across the torso a few times. The first time, the boy screamed, but after that the screams became more like groans of relief. Santana could see Nigel's skin distorting, but the wound was closing. Wyndbain sat back, and Nigel sat up, breathing hard.

"Dragon saliva," he breathed. "Healing properties - Ridcully told me."

Santana helped him to stand, and pulled him into a hug. "Let Fellsworth help you to the medic. Healing properties or not, I want that looked at."

"Yes, my lady."

"Your grace!"

Santana turned to see Baron Marchioni riding toward her. "Angelo - what's going on?"

"We need you back at Olvon," Angelo said. "It's Lords Caman and Smythe."

"Are you trying to tell me Caman was in on this too?" she nearly screamed.

"Er...that's just the thing. He was, but he...kind of wasn't. I'll explain on the way."

"Take care of Nigel," she told Fellsworth, before mounting Firebolt again.


	8. Episode 2 Part 3

_**LbN: Grad school went grad school for a while. Hopefully I'll be able to update faster now. Happy reading.**_

The airship landed in a secluded courtyard that Rachel didn't remember from her few visits to the Rutherford castle. The airship was an enclosed one, rather than an open deck, and the day had been cloudy. Thus, she couldn't even be sure that they were at the castle, and not some other place. But her nerves were steadied when she saw Keira and a group of retainers waiting on them near the doors.

"Thank the High Ones," Keira said, sweeping toward the group. She pulled Rachel into a hug, and gave her a slight smile as she glanced at the baby. "Let's get everyone inside, and we'll talk."

Rachel had been right when they'd landed. This wasn't the Rutherford's main palace. The castle was smaller, cozier, and older. Keira had done a brief welcome speech, because some protocol was unshakable, before ushering Rachel and the baby off to private quarters.

"Everything's going to be fine," she said, pouring them both some tea. "Your team is resting, and in the morning, we'll get a message to Santana that you're okay. Can you tell me what happened?"

Rachel recounted her version of events, pausing when she remembered passing from the warmth of the castle into the cool of the escape tunnel. "I'm just amazed… everything moved so fast."

"Rebellions - true rebellions - are rare," Keira said. "But...the Houses we're attached to have seen enough of them that every generation has its own brand of escape method. I haven't known her grace as long as Matt has, but I know she has amazing protective instincts. She knew Gendry would get you out. And I'm sure she's safe," she added.

Rachel nodded. "Where are my guard staying?"

"All around you. I thought it would be easier to sleep if you knew they were close."

"I'd like to speak with them in the morning."

"Of course. Under normal circumstances, we'd have a lavish breakfast. But in this case -"

"I'm not up to the pomp and circumstance of a true court breakfast," Rachel said. "It's really okay. But I want to meet the Rangers - they were on border security, and I haven't formally met them during review. Do you...do you think there's any chance that they might get a message to us tonight?"

Keira took her hand. "I wouldn't count on it. Even if they stop the battle, and capture the leaders, they still have things to take care of. Details to tie up. We'll send a message first thing, but we won't leave to the main palace until Matt comes back."

Anastasia began to cry, and Rachel hurried to rock her. "Where are the twins?"

"Rutherford House has an escape plan too," Keira said sadly. "Unfortunately, that plan requires separation. The rebellions we've seen in the Uplands usually target our heirs - so we send them to the capital or the Eastern Range. In this case, I think one twin went to King Blaine, and one to Mercedes. We have two Lord Protectorates - they went with them. Just in case this was a coordinated plan that spread up here. I'm going to go speak to my Mage. Please try to get some rest."

* * *

"What in the everlasting -"

"Your grace...if you'd please…."

Santana took a deep, steadying breath before sitting down. "Lord Caman," she said through gritted teeth. "It's been a long day. Normally I enjoy your long-winded stories, but not now. Every detail, and with a quickness."

The men around the table were all solemn-faced, and Lord Caman knew better than to mess around. All eyes turned to him as he took a sip of water, cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"Your grace, I shall be as swift as possible."

Santana nodded, and held up a finger. "And you should know one thing, before we start. You're in chains as a precaution. If you lie...they'll grow hotter, and hotter, until the truth is told, or your flesh melts from your skin. It's your choice entirely. Please...do continue."

Caman cleared his throat again. "Shortly after his majesty's coronation, Low Baron Smythe visited me. He explained that he wanted to raise his banner over the Lowlands. He asked if he could count on me. I'm higher than him in terms of rank - my backing along with McGuinness's would have made his claim by force a lot stronger. I said yes - but only as a way to buy time," he rushed, as Santana's eyes flashed at him. "I knew that Smythe had agents in my court, but I wasn't sure of whom. Until I could figure out who would try to depose me, I needed him to think I was on his side. I said yes, and suggested an important part of the plan - an escape route. Through my tunnels in the mountains."

"Ah," Santana said. "And that would be where the trap was set. Baron Marchioni says that they were trapped there until help arrived."

"I knew I couldn't send any of my men to you...so I tried to help as I could. If I had warned you…."

"His agents could have risen up against you and made it look like an accident," Santana finished, eyes closed. "I would have needed to raise someone to his position, and the plan still could have gone off."

"I didn't know of any other conspirators until the final meeting, and even then I didn't know if there were others. I could probably have gotten word to Marchioni, but I wasn't sure…."

Santana sighed and nodded. She stood, and left the room, marching down to the makeshift jail. She looked through the bars, into the crowded cave.

"Smythe," she said. "I'm not expecting you to show yourself, but I'll have the King's Justice down here by morning. Enjoy your final night of life."

* * *

"You should get some rest," Angelo said.

"I can't," Santana told him. She checked her watch - just after six. "I need to wait for the messengers. And I won't be able to sleep until I see Nigel."

They'd moved from Lord Caman's mountain village back to Olvon. The sentencing of prisoners would be the next morning, but Santana didn't exactly trust Caman fully. Thus, some the prisoners were bedded down in Olvon's jail, and thanks to Matteo's fleet of airships, the important ones were held at Atlas Hold. Santana and her team had stayed in Olvon once Ridcully sent a message telling her that the Manor was secure.

"Nigel?" Santana asked quietly, cracking the door open.

"Your grace," he said. "I'm fine."

"Fine?" she asked, noticing that the young man had the sheets pulled up to his chin. "Then why are you wrapped up like a festival sausage?"

Nigel averted his eyes and pushed the sheets down. He was shirtless, and the entire left side of his torso was covered in thick, dragon-like scales. "Fellsworth tried every balm the physicians had. Nothing helped. He said we can get Ridcully to look at it, but it might just stay like this."

Santana walked over to the bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "You were incredible today, Nigel. Try to rest. And for the High Ones' sakes, please write to Sugar yourself. I fear she'll have all of our hides if she finds out you were injured through the spy grapevine."

"Indeed your grace."

Santana and Angelo left the boy to rest. The Baron grinned at her.

"He's not going to tell her, is he?"

"No. The two won't even admit they have feelings for each other. Young ones...I swear. Has Ridcully made it yet? I need to speak to Rachel," she said, sounding very tired suddenly.

"Come rest in the lounge," Angelo said. "I'll let you know as soon as he gets here."

"Your grace, my lord," one of the Rangers said, rushing up to them. "We've located Lady McGuinness. She...erm...she was found locked in Smythe's dungeons. And yelling some quite forceful things when the Rangers found her. By said forceful, quite vulgar, exclamations, I believe she knew nothing about the plot."

"Thank you, Jermaine," Angelo said. "Is she well now?"

"A few bruises from where they manhandled her," Jermaine told them. "Other than that, in perfect health. Sir, madam," he said, bowing.

"Let's go to the lounge," Santana said. "I won't be able to relax until I talk to Rachel. We can talk about the trial."


	9. Episode 2 Part 4

Rachel awoke the next day to the smell of bacon and bread. She'd managed to sleep the night before, after Santana had contacted her through fire message. The night was calm, and quiet, and although she'd assumed that she would be wide awake with worry, Rachel had managed to sleep until morning.

Marie was already awake, and telling a story to the cooing princess.

"I haven't heard that one before," Rachel said quietly, so as not to startle the young woman.

Marie turned and smiled. "It's one of the genie tales my uncle taught me. He's from the Lowlands, you see, but left when I was only six to seek his fortune in Avalone - Duke Hummel's territory. But he would always write, and visit when he could. His stories were always filled with genies, and magic, and adventure."

"Do please tell me he's written a book," Rachel said as Marie rolled the food trolley over to her.

"Not him, but I'm sure I could ask him to find one for me if your grace desires. The baby had her bottle about half an hour ago. I wanted to let you sleep."

"Thank you, Marie," Rachel said softly. She smiled as she looked up at the younger girl. She couldn't believe that a year had changed so much. "Have we had any messages this morning?"

"Her grace contacted Lady Rutherford early this morning. We're to stay at the Ruthford court until the month is out -"

"Another three weeks?" Rachel asked, pausing in the middle of buttering an English muffin.

"Indeed, my lady," Marie confirmed. "I shall paraphrase from what Lady Rutherford said - in essence, her grace would like you to remain in the safety of the Rutherford court until everything is more settled. She is honoring her new appeal system, and the trials will be late this week and moving into next week. His Majesty the King sent troops down for extra protection. Some arrived here as well. She reported the losses of about ten guards, and Nigel sustained an injury, but will recover."

"Oh, High Ones," Rachel said, torn between sadness for the guards who fell, and relief that Nigel was okay.

"Please, eat," Marie said. "Her grace said all would be well."

Rachel nodded, and resolved to design a memorial to the fallen guards.

* * *

Santana hated this. She had to go everywhere - in her own damn manor - with at least three guards. She plopped down on her small throne, completely frustrated that she couldn't just take a sword to Sebastian's neck and be done with it. She took a small amount of pleasure in the fact that the judges and her guards cowered in front of her death stare.

"The most important thing now," she said without preamble, "is that the areas affected by battle, or held by the traitors, do not descend into chaos. Thank you, Judges, for your willingness to work in my territory. A team of guards will escort you to the various trouble points, and you will swear in the next in line, or question the holding noble. Once these areas are secure, you will return here for the trials. Lord Rutherford has generously offered his Airships. Are there any questions?"

There weren't, and a moment later the judges had exited the hall. That left Lord Rutherford, Duke Halstead from the Royal Guard, Magnus Tretch - head of Lord Karofsky's Guard, and Fival Colgate, who had come with a squad from the Changs' territory. Each of them took a seat at the council table in front of Santana - no one quite wanted to be the first to speak, and Santana could tell. When she was sure there were no prying eyes or ears, she took a bit of pity on them.

"Relax, gentlemen," she sighed. "I'm not going to turn you all into frogs."

The atmosphere became a little less tense. Rutherford gave a small smile before asking, "Or turtles? Amphibians frighten me."

Tretch and Colgate sniggered. Even Santana smiled.

"Noted," she said. "Let's discuss sentences. This trial is to make sure there are no miscarriages of justice in terms of the followers. The frightened, weak, and stupid warrant different treatment than the malicious."

Duke Halstead - red bearded and bear-shaped - raised a hand. "His Majesty has given you express permission to deal with the traitors as you wish. No need to wait for Royal permission after your judgement is made."

"Thank you, my lord," Santana said. "Here is my proposal…. Smythe is to be executed, along with any others whom it can be proven maliciously headed the rebellion. Lesser leaders - like McGuinness - will be sent to Merconton. The rest…" Here, Santana sighed and ran her fingers through her hair once. "I want to be just," she said finally. "I'm angry, but I don't want that to affect my judgment over the rebels. I know there are some who felt genuine animosity toward Rachel, but I saw the men who were captured. Matt - your forces saw the men who were captured. Some went along for the chance at glory and a new pair of boots from Smythe. But part of me thinks that makes them the most dangerous of all. If a man will turn traitor for so little? I can't have forces like that in my kingdom."

Colgate nodded, and offered, "Atlas Hold is well equipped to deal with any traitors your grace would like to bestow mercy upon. It's better than they deserve, but I see your point. However...if I might?"

Santana gave him a tired nod.

"The salt mines in Carmel always need extra bodies. And I am close with Captain Frost of the Hummel House Guard. I'm sure the silver mines could use workers. The lesser traitors won't be sentenced until next week - more than enough time to get word to my master and young Baron Hummel."

Santana snorted, but nodded. Kurt was powerful - his brother Ryder was sadistic. She knew that Kurt had had to speak to his brother on numerous occasions about the younger man's iron fist. The prisoners were in for a rough go of it, no matter what, but she couldn't deny that this was a fair plan. "Send word to your lord. I'll have Seekins send word to Baron Hummel. Gentlemen, you have the gratitude of House Lopez. I think we should see to the clean up, Matt."

"As you wish," Lord Rutherford said, standing.

* * *

Rachel had had friends in her childhood, but no one close. She was too loud, too much of a smarty pants, too much of a show off. Thus, having someone like Keira by her side - ready to breathe Nightfyre at anyone who looked at Rachel wrong - was a new experience. Keira had kept her busy all day, and had arranged a marvelous supper for the guards as a thank you.

Possibly because of the hectic pace and, frankly, utter terror from the previous day, Rachel had assumed that the Lowlands Guard escorting them to the Uplands was larger than it was. Gendry explained the rolling guard - specific groups that were stationed along the way to keep them safe. Each station had ten Guards and/or Rangers, and they escorted the carriage twenty miles each, overlapping with the next group for five miles. The attackers had happened upon them just before one group fell back and as the new group took over. Thus, the group of roughly twelve rebels had been outnumbered and surprised.

Now, the Rangers and Guards stood before her as she walked down the line and shook their hands. She reached the girl with bright teal hair and immediately had the thought that Sugar and Teagan would get on with her very well.

"Corporal Dani LaCroix, am I right?" Rachel asked.

"Indeed, my lady," Dani said, smiling brightly.

After a wash and a uniform change, the girl was gorgeous. Rachel pretended not to notice Gendry's staring, and wondered if she was allowed to play matchmaker as the Lady of House Lopez…. She pushed these thoughts from her mind as she shook the young woman's hand. "Thank you for your bravery and service. Are you happy at your post?"

"I am, my lady. But I wouldn't say no to an assignment in the city," she added brazenly.

Rachel laughed. The familiarity didn't bother her much. "I shall remember it." With a smile, she continued down the line.


	10. Episode 3: Rebuilding

Santana remembered the next weeks as one big trial. Not even the leaders of the rebellion stood out - everything blurred together. Sebastian railed, Kellan sobbed, McGuinness begged…. That was the normal order of events, even for the soldiers of their forces. Only a small handful had actually swallowed the bile and lies that Sebastian had fed them. The rest were just following orders. Santana sat in silence during the trials, but she let the judges get on with it. Three days of this, and she realized how tired she was, and how much she wanted Rachel back.

She felt like it was a bit of divine comedy that Sebastian and Kellan were executed on the Day of Mercy.

She sat on the eastern balcony of Lopez Manor, staring down over the platform that had been erected. She had outright refused to execute half of Sebastian's supporters, as the judges had suggested. Instead, the prisoners had drawn lots. They would watch the executions, and then the ones who'd drawn blue stones would go to Atlas Hold. Those who'd drawn orange stones would go to the prison in Carmel, and green stones to the silver mines in Avalone. McGuiness and the unlucky ones who'd drawn yellow stones would go to the worst of the prisons - Merconton in the Eastern Range. The clocks in the nearby cities struck nine of the morning, and Santana stood.

"What is your final judgement on these poor souls?" the executioner called through the loudhailer Teagan had made.

Santana gave the signal, but stood standing. She would watch - the only thing she could think was that Rachel would be ashamed of her if she turned her back on the men she'd just sentenced to death.

Two swift chops, and cries from the crowd. It was done. There were other things to think about now, but she did watch as the various parts of her noble friends' forces herded the small groups of rebels onto Airships.

"My lady?"

Santana turned and gave Asa a grim smile. She squeezed his shoulder and moved into the cool darkness of the upper corridor. "Have you heard from Lady Rachel?"

"She wanted to give you time for...this morning's...proceedings," he said, clearly trying to gauge her mood. "She said to pass on her love, and that she'll be available this afternoon when you're done."

"Thank you, Asa. Have you had a break?" she asked. She'd been hypervigilant with her Guard - knowing they were probably losing as much sleep as she was.

"Yes, my lady. I just came on duty - switched off with Mirran."

"Good lad," she said. "Fetch Cynara, Markus, and Nigel. We've got something to do."

* * *

Rachel knew she had a week left at the Rutherford Castle, so she was trying to enjoy it. Keira was her best friend in her new world, and who knew when they'd be able to spend time again. Still, she missed Santana, and longed to see the Manor for herself to know that it was still standing. She wanted to see Teagan, and Asa, and Cynara - to know for sure that they were still standing. Santana had, of course, assured her as best she could. Still, she needed to see her home still the same, and those she loved whole and well.

But at the moment, she found herself relaxing for the first time in weeks. She smiled down at the young lord, offering him a squishy toy. As soon as everyone was sure that the rebellion was contained to the Lowlands, Keira had sent for her children again. The Lord Protectorates had returned the day before with little Lord Tristain and Lady Alexa.

"I think they like you," Keira said. She was rocking Princess Anastasia, who was sleeping. "We really need to get our loves into one room, and figure out this betrothal matter."

"I've broached the subject with Santana. She seems to like it - but I also think she doesn't want to think about giving up the princess just yet."

"I understand. Has his majesty tried to kidnap her yet? Anastasia, not Santana," Keira clarified, smiling.

"Not yet," Rachel said, sighing. She laughed as Alexa tried to climb up her leg. She picked the girl up, holding her and her brother on her lap. "But I'm sure it's coming. I'm going to have to insist he wait until she turns one...at least."

"Good luck with that. He had me move in with the twins at six months. He loves babies, King Blaine."

"How is your project going?" Rachel asked.

"The new art museum? It's on hold for a bit. We need to seduce more artists to the Uplands. We're known for mechanics up here - Matt wants to add a bit of culture to that reputation. He's given me free reign over the museum and school, but neither of us knew how hard it would be to convince artists to give us a chance. Not when they could go to Limaria or Carmel."

"When I'm back in the Lowlands, I'll have a word with Desmond. Angelione probably has at least five artists willing to adventure north for patronage."

"I'd be grateful. And what about your project? Have you designed the memorial?"

Before Rachel could reply, there was a knock at the door, and Gendry peeked in.

"Apologies, my ladies. Her grace, the Archduchess, would like a word over fire message," he said.

"I'll be right there," Rachel said. She put the twins in their playpen, and hurried out into the dimly lit corridor. She sat on the floor in front of the roaring fire, smiling as Santana's face came into focus in the flames. "How are you?" she asked without preamble.

"Making it through. You?"

"I miss you," Rachel said. "But I'm okay. Keira's been with me every day. She loves Anastasia, and the twins are precious. I'm seeing how someone else runs her court, and it's… illuminating. You don't have to worry about me," she finished, flashing Santana a knowing smile.

The flame shape nodded. "I miss you too. But everything is being taken care of - you'll soon be back home. I'm about to host Lady McGuiness - it seems unfair to strip her of her title just because of her husband's...mistakes. I'm going to transfer all of his holdings to her. What do you think?"

"I think it's a just decision," Rachel said. "What else is going on down there?"

"Assessment," Santana sighed. "Trying to figure out how much damage has been done, and what land needs to be fixed. And…."

Rachel noticed the hesitation, and hated that she couldn't be there to read her wife's body language. "You can tell me. It's okay."

"I think...I think I want to visit Mercedes," Santana said. She cleared her throat and continued. "I want to visit the Merconton prison."

Rachel decided that she herself deserved a prize for not gasping in dramatic shock. "I...You...you want to go there? Because...you want to see for yourself how bad it is," she said, thinking aloud. It made sense. Ever since the ruling about appeals and judges, Santana had been quietly obsessing over the justice system in the Lowlands. She'd been going over the laws and systems of the land, trying to understand better the loopholes and crunch points. Specifically the crunch points that made the system unfair for those not of noble birth. And it had started with inspecting Atlas Hold. It looked like Santana wanted to take her justice reforms all the way.

"Yes," Santana said. "Do you...do you object?"

"Not...not necessarily. I'm worried about your safety though. If you've just sent leaders of the rebellion there…."

"That might be a recipe for utter disaster," Santana said. "I understand. I won't go quite yet, but I will write to Mercedes and ask about security during the tour. When you're back, I'll fill you in on everything. I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too. And so does Tasi. Take care of yourself down there."

"I will."

The fire faded, and Rachel sighed. She knew that Santana would end up taking that tour, so it was up to her to talk Santana into taking every precaution. Not doing things for show…. She stood up and walked back to the sitting room.

"Everything okay?" Keira asked, handing Anastasia back to Rachel.

"For now - I think she's getting...er...antsy with the aftermath."

"Oh lord. Well, Matteo's down there with her. So at least they'll balance each other out. Hopefully."

* * *

Santana stood looking over the stricken battlefield. Young people from the nearby villages had been recruited, along with the Rangers and Guards to clean up the two sections that had seen the most fighting. Up at the crossroads was much worse. The battle had been quick, but bloody, and it had taken the better part of the week for the volunteers and Rangers to simply identify the slain. All total, there had only been about a hundred casualties - mostly on Smythe's side. Still….

"You, boy!" she called, beckoning the nearest teen closer.

He loped over, bowing awkwardly in his overlarge boots and smock. "Afternoon, your grace."

"What's your name, lad?"

"Feeney Muñoz, your grace. My father owns the bookshop on Cording Lane."

Santana smiled and nodded - she knew the place well. "Ah yes, I've been there before. Thank you for your service, Feeney. Can you tell me where I might find Baron Marchioni?"

"My Lord Olvon headed to the crossroad an hour ago, your grace," Feeney answered smartly.

"Thank you. And what is your progress of the day?"

"My team has been collecting the armor and sundry. We're about to sort through it all."

"I shan't keep you, then. Thank you, young Feeney." She watched the boy walk back over to his wheelbarrow, and caught the confused looks of her personal Guards. "I feel the need to have a care for the young ones," she said quietly. "I can't interview them all, but…. And the Rangers will need more men soon. We lost 250 men and women, all told - either to the sword or to prison. I don't think I want anymore of this today," she said as she took in the scene again. "I'll speak to Angelo when he returns. Let us retire to the Manor again - we'll look over details for the new railway, and discuss recruitment of more Rangers."

* * *

The next day came far too quickly for Santana, but she couldn't idle in bed that day. She took comfort in the fact that at least this didn't have to be done in front of the whole court. Her meeting with Ursula McGuinness would be - hopefully - easy and private. The dining room closest to the great hall was plainly decorated with the flowers of the season, but the cooks had pulled out all the stops for brunch. Beautiful roast pork with root vegetables sat in the middle of the table, surrounded by platters of golden eggs in cream sauce, crispy potatoes, tomato and cucumber salad, fresh greens, and pickled onions.

Ursula McGuinness was ushered in a moment later, and bowed deeply as Santana approached. "My lady," she said, not looking up. "I was so pleased you consented to meet with me. Please, forgive my House for my husband's actions. I thank you for sparing his life."

Santana had expected this, and frankly, it was mandatory. Still, she found it tiresome. "Please, have a seat," she said. "All of this of this will be put past us… But as to your family, I harbor no ill will towards you or your sons. I have heard reports that you and the younger boy were locked up from the start, and that your oldest, Naveen, was beaten when he refused to fight."

"That is true, your grace."

The servants had served their food by now, and the one thing Santana had learned in these stressful days was to eat when you had the chance. "Please, feel free to eat," she offered. "Is he going to be alright? Naveen?"

"The physician said he must stay out of the sun for the next week to help with his dizzy spells," Ursula told her. "But he should make a full recovery."

"I am glad. Now, as to your area of the Lowlands…. You will govern as Lady Tyrinion still. I see no reason to strip your family of their power in the area. However, I'm raising Madame Patchwaddle's eldest son to Low Baron. He is recently returned from college at Granatrova, and is old enough to govern what was Smythe's area. You will need to work with him in terms of getting him on his feet. And two of my Guard shall oversee him taking over the area."

"Yes, your grace. You are most generous."

Santana smiled a bit. "All will be well, I'm sure." And in honesty, she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Ursula...or herself….


	11. Episode 3 Part 2

_**LbN: I hope you all like the new chapter! Since it's summer break, I feel comfortable making promises lol. So, I will respond to all reviews to this chapter, and the next chapter should be up by Thursday. Happy reading!**_

"Fifty-thousand dollars?" Santana asked, groaning. She looked back down at the ledgers, willing the numbers on the page to go down. "I mean...it could be worse. It could be a lot worse. But… High Ones."

"We have options, your grace," Baron Marchioni said.

"If one of those options is to raise taxes, you may go ahead and strike it from the list," Santana said. "I'll not punish my loyal citizens for this nonsense."

"Of course, your grace. Then, we have a few left still. The first and most basic - you can pay out of pocket. I know," he said, seeing her wince. "But that's only the first option. In terms of financial relationships, we're most cordial with Carmel right now. We could borrow half from their treasury, and half from the Royal treasury. I know you don't love being beholden to people, but it's a good plan - I'm sure we'll get a good repayment plan from both parties. Also, we can split the total amount into tasks and years. Get the most important things taken care of first, and save the rest until next year."

"That," Santana said, pointing at him. "And I plan to do it out of pocket. Let's pay the workers first, and then complete the clean-up of the battle grounds. After that, we'll budget for the roadways and the minimal damage done to the Manor."

Angelo hesitated, sighing. "Your grace...should we not start with the roadways? The...workers who cleaned the battle areas did so with the understanding that they were volunteers. Unpaid volunteers," he added.

"I know," Santana said. "And if this were a natural disaster, or a war from another territory or country? I would spend on mending the land first. But it wasn't. These were my people rising up against me. Baron Karofsky is conducting interviews with some of the offenders, as is Air Captain Cohen of House Chang. They just followed," Santana said, sadness creeping into her voice. "Out of fear. Out of love for Smythe. Out of a chance at glory. And it makes me wonder how many others might follow the next rebel leader if I don't show appreciation to my subjects. I'm nothing without them - they are the Lowlands." She looked up at the Baron's face, and smiled. "You don't agree?"

"I do agree," it was almost a whisper. "And for a moment there, I could have sworn your noble father was in the room."

A moment passed, and the two of them collected themselves. Marchioni cleared his throat.

"Am I needed for anything else today? I can get started on this budget right away."

"Take a look at this before you leave," she said, beckoning him over to the window desk. A large map of the Lowlands was spread out, weighed down by a few books. there was bright blue ink marking a rectangle near the eastern border - it had been split into three. "Up here, that's Madame Patchwaddle's territory. Here's Ursula McGuinness's territory in the middle - that's Tyrinion city proper just there. And this was Smythe's territory. I'm giving it to young Carrey Patchwaddle. I think Ursula will help him with the transition, and it's a relatively small section of the territory - mostly farmland, which he's familiar with. But I thought the buffer between he and his mother would be wise."

"Indeed," Angelo said, scratching his red beard. "He'll feel more adult, and less like he's living in his mom's shadow."

Santana nodded. "I'm glad you agree. You're dismissed - give my love to Christianna and Hagen."

"Gladly, your grace." He left with a bow.

Santana stood staring at the map for a moment longer. "Asa!" she called.

The young man poked his head into the room. "Yes, your grace?"

"Is everything ready for our trip?"

"Yes, your grace. We leave tomorrow, and should be back by the first of the month. I've had a message from my brother - Lady Rachel will return with the princess a few days after we do."

"Very well."

* * *

The next day dawned warmer than natural for the time of year. The new year was just around the corner, and The Month of Creation was usually a snowy wonderland, even for the Lowlands. Santana hoped all of that held off. She didn't want to travel in it, and didn't want the volunteers at the battlefields to get frostbite.

It was her, Asa, Cynara, and a few Rangers from Angelione setting out that day (plus Gavin, who was probably the most excited for the trip). The plan was simple: they would visit the major cities in the Lowlands, plus a few border villages, and recruit Rangers. The nobles that oversaw the different cities had been notified, and official notices had already been posted. This was just a personal touch. The trip would take the rest of the month, and Santana reminded herself to write to Baron Hudson as soon as possible about railways.

The first stop was the northeastern city of Guardonia, closest to the Uplands. Madame Patchwaddle welcomed them with open arms, and Santana wasted no time in promoting Carrey Patchwaddle to Low Baron. But there was much more work to do, and the group soon found themselves down in the city proper.

A stage had been erected, and a line of Rangers were set up at tables along one side of the street to sign up recruits. Young men and women were trickling into the seats that had been set up, and Santana could see curious bystanders too. She took the stage and was encouraged by the cheers that went up from the crowd. She spoke into the amplifying glass.

"Loyal subjects," she called. "Friends, family, countrymen. I am grieved by the sudden treacherous violence that has befallen our stretch of the kingdom. It is my wish to return the Lowlands to peace and prosperity. To do that, I need your help. It is our wish to raise the ranks of our Rangers, in order to protect our realm. We do not make this request lightly, or without understanding of the immense sacrifice that this would require of you and your dear families. Therefore, those of you interested will be afforded a paid, week-long orientation period before any commitment is made. Once you've committed to train for the Rangers, you will be compensated for your training, and be allowed extra education, should you so desire it. Sergeant Breik is standing by to answer any questions you may have, and his Rangers are at the tables to take names. Thank you all for your service and support of our fair Lowlands."

There was another cheer as she left the stage, and she could see a rush of young men and women toward the sign-up tables.

"I think it's going to work," Asa said.

"Let's hope it does," Santana replied.

* * *

Santana was weary - like fire in her bones. The tour of her territory had gone well, but she was glad it was over. Reports were coming in - some cities and towns had seen massive turnout, with upwards of fifty young people signing up. Others, there had been a trickle of two or three. Now, she was walking around the final town before they made the four hour carriage ride home. It was a little town to the northwest of Angelione. She'd seen about ten of the youth sign up, but now she was just wandering with Asa and Gavin. It wasn't often that she took true tours of her lands, and she was happy to see how much this town had grown in the past five or so years.

Intense heat radiated out from a little building in the center of town, and Santana smiled as she peeked into the blacksmith's shop. She loved being in the presence of anyone who could make steel sing, in one way or another.

The blacksmith spotted her, swatted the kid to his left, and both of them dropped into bows. "Your grace," he said. "It is an honor."

"What's your name, man?" she asked, perusing some of of the swords.

"Epdred, madam. Epdred Bondesan."

"It's good to meet you. And you, young man?" she asked the boy next to him.

He nodded to her. He was a stocky, short boy with curly brown hair and dark skin. One eye was covered in a rag. "My name is Luka Castellano, your grace."

"And are you good at this, Luka?" she asked.

"Show her grace your helmet, boy," Epdred urged.

The boy scurried across the room to get it. It was beautiful - a steel helmet modeled after the old House Lopez helms with the visage of the eagles. He handed it to her, but said, with firmness,

"It's not for sale."

Epdred's eyes boggled, but Santana laughed.

"Her grace can have it if she wants it," Epdred scolded him.

"Don't worry, Luka," Santana said, giving the helmet back. "But I've got a better idea."

* * *

Santana returned to the Manor the next day, tired but happy. The final number of new Rangers totaled about a hundred and seventy, the realm seemed peaceful, Baron Karofsky had everything he needed at Atlas Hold, and she had a new blacksmith's apprentice. Still, as the carriages rolled into the coach yard, she was more than ready to take a long bath, maybe send a fire message to Rachel, and sleep the afternoon away.

She debriefed the team as quickly as possible and made her way upstairs. When she got to her room, however, she paused. She could smell her bath soap, and could hear water running. At first, she thought one of the servants had been extra thoughtful and proactive that day, but she stopped dead when she stood in the doorway of her bathing chambers.

"Rachel."

Rachel swept over to her wife, engulfing her in the biggest hug she could manage. "I arranged to come back today." She put a finger to Santana's lips when her wife went to speak. "There's time for everything else later. Let's just relax together for now."

Santana smiled and took her wife's face in both hands, kissing her soundly. "Agreed."


	12. Episod 3 Part 3

Santana yawned, grogginess still having a firm hold on her. Through squinted eyes, she could just make out the color of the High Winter morning through the curtains. She guessed it was about eight o'clock. She pulled Rachel closer, and closed her eyes again.

* * *

Nigel fidgeted, shifting in the hay. He always came down to the hound pen to think. Gavin and Angua stayed in the Manor, of course, but her grace had a number of fine hounds from the Lowlands that she'd used for hunting long before the two Huskies showed up. He was wedged between Sator and Oz, thinking of his next words. He'd gotten as far as, "Dear Sugar, I hope your schooling is going well. I was in the battle, but I'm fine," before he'd stopped. He didn't really know how to explain his injury. He lifted his shirt a bit, examining the fine scales that glowed with a slightly silver tint. Every morning, he'd check to see if they'd gone away, but they hadn't yet. He sighed, crumpled up his parchment, and stood to tend to the horses.

* * *

Rachel awoke more relaxed than she'd been in months. She could hear Santana snoring softly behind her, and Tasi stirring in her crib in the nursery. Cordelia had taken ill in the Uplands, so Rachel had given her some time off. She rose to fetch the baby, and was overcome by a sense of peace as she rocked the young princess a few moments later. She felt it odd that she no longer shared these moments with the baby, and wondered what other services Cordelia could offer, rather than tending to the princess each morning.

* * *

It seemed as though all of the Lowlands had risen late that day. At very least, petitioners and lower nobles stayed away from the Manor, giving Santana a chance to catch up on the state of things. It had been three weeks since she and Rachel had reunited, and things were just beginning to feel normal again. Which was why, even though Mercedes had written to welcome her to the Eastern Range, she was hesitant to go. Everything was good, and she didn't want to lose that yet. Still, she had a knot in her stomach and heart about the law enforcement reforms that had begun the previous year. It needed to be done.

A knock came at the door, and Asa, who was now more or less Santana's personal bodyguard, stuck his head into the room. "Madam, your lunch appointment is here," he said with a smile.

"Lunch appointment? I didn't know I had anything scheduled."

"You do now," Rachel said, sweeping into the room with Tasi on her hip. A servant followed closely, wheeling a lunch trolley into the room. Rachel dismissed him a wave and thanks.

Santana smiled brightly and stood to hug her little family. "Have things become so bad that you have to schedule appointments to see me?" She said it in a joking way, but there was a small twinge of guilt in her heart about it.

"Of course not, love," Rachel said, handing the baby over. She grinned as Santana immediately started cooing over her. "I simply told everyone that we had serious business to discuss so that they'd stay away for a couple of hours."

"Or come eavesdrop at the door," Santana laughed.

"Ye of little faith. Now, let's sit and eat. I shudder to think of what your diet has been like lately."

"I've not been that bad!" Santana protested, tucking Tasi into her baby swing.

"Really? Because Nigel mentioned three straight days of bacon sandwiches," Rachel countered, trying not to laugh.

"While we were traveling." Santana served them both sandwiches while Rachel dished out the summer salad and melon. "Bacon sandwiches are a necessity on the road. I've been eating well since we got back, Lopez Honor."

"At least when you're out on the Eastern Range, I can count on Lady Mercedes to provide healthy meals. Both coasts have plenty of seafood and - what?" Rachel asked, spotting Santana's confused expression.

"How did you know I was going? Mercedes only wrote just recently."

"Love, you had made up your mind the moment you spoke with me about it over fire message," Rachel said. "As long as her grace can ensure your safety, I think all will be well."

"Extra security details have already started - so that the prisoners won't know something is up if a hundred more guards show up out of the blue. She has the prisoners from the rebellion split up in two sections that I won't visit, so there shouldn't be any unrest there. And I'll be dressed as a Guard of House Jones. I expect most won't recognize me. She has about seven contingency plans for immediate exit if there is unrest, however."

Rachel nodded. "As long as she keeps you safe, that's all I care about. On a...vaguely related subject. Well, related to the recent unrest."

"Yes?"

"I've appointed one of the Rangers to begin training with the Guards. I'd like her to be in my personal service."

"Of course - as you like. Which Ranger is this?" Santana asked, mentally scanning through all of the faces she'd thanked upon Rachel's return.

"Dani LaCroix. The one with the bright teal hair."

Santana prided herself on her poker face. It was one of the many things her father had taught her early on, so she'd spent years perfecting it. However, she knew her wife saw the tiniest flicker of a grimace before she got it under control again. She'd told Rachel most of what had happened in the Huds years before. But one of the few things she'd left out was the vision Sue had shown her - of a beautiful teal-haired woman trying for Rachel's affections….

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," Santana said lightly. "I'm being silly."

"It's not silly if it genuinely upsets you. What's wrong?"

"I think I've...seen her before, but not really. It's complicated - please don't be upset when I tell you." Briefly, and embarrassed that this was even bothering her, Santana explained the vision to Rachel. To her immense relief, Rachel didn't laugh or dismiss her worries.

Instead, the younger woman seemed to think for a moment. "I...I don't know much of magic… but I have asked Ridcully a few questions, when my history lessons brought up important Mage activity. And...I think what you saw was real, but not contextually accurate." Rachel did laugh when Santana quirked an eyebrow at her. "What I mean is, the Sorceress probably had the gift of foresight. For Finn, he grew up and is doing wonderful things, so she had to outright lie about his men abandoning him, as is his fear. For you, she was able to take a real vision and twist it to match your fear of me leaving you. I assume, sometime in the future, I'll do a show and Corporal LaCroix will present me with flowers. She seems the gentlemanly type."

Santana smiled, and nodded. "I'll leave it to you to appoint her, then."

They ate quietly for a while, but when lunch was finished and the dishes had been stacked on the trolley, Rachel walked around to the other side of the desk. Santana pulled her into her lap and kissed her shoulder gently.

"When do you leave?" Rachel asked.

"Mercedes has invited me for the Year's Feast."

"So in a few days."

"I won't go if you don't want me to," Santana said earnestly.

"But you must. This will weigh on your spirit until you do. Tasi and I will be fine. We'll do some minor celebration for the Year's Feast, and you make sure you do your own celebrating. Before the tour of gloom, preferably…."

Santana grinned at her wife. "Mercedes has an entire hall dedicated to whiskey. It flows from the mouths of the gargoyles, they say. I'm sure I shall celebrate adequately." She laughed and kissed Rachel as her wife rolled her eyes.


	13. Interlude: Beginnings and Ends

Santana took a deep breath. The armor was in the style of the Eastern Range, and she wasn't used to moving around in it. But it wasn't the uncomfortable armor, decorated with House Jones's yellow griffin, that was making her nervous. The gates of Merconton loomed over her, and she was marching in with her detail at that moment. The long bolts slammed home after they had entered the dark tunnel leading to the honeycombed fortress. She didn't just hear them, she felt them. Deep in her soul, the booms echoed and signaled a final doom. She knew she would be leaving in but an hour or two...but still….

"Steady, Guard Navarro," said Havelock Cambridge, head of Jones Guard. They'd decided on Navarro as the code name, not wanting to incite a riot.

"Indeed. Where first?"

"Minimum punishment."

The "guards" walked two by two down the hall. The cells were on the left, and to the right was a railing. They could look down on the prisoners who were working on the prison's energy system - a large treadmill that was connected to a water machine of some sort. Santana watched as the prisoners, five across and three back, drudged on to pedal the machine. And the cells weren't much better. Cambridge called a halt, and the group made a sharp left face turn to face the prisoners.

Santana gazed into the cell. It was brightly lit by some kind of magic, and each of the prisoners was chained to the wall. Men with grubby faces kept their eyes to the floor, and stood from the bench when Cambridge yelled for inspection. Each sounded off with a number, never looking up. When Cambridge rang a small bell at his wrist, the sat back down on the bench as one.

"Waiting for their turn on the wheel," he said quietly as they continued down the hall and up some stairs.

Santana repressed a shudder, and followed Cambridge down some stairs into the heat of the bottom level.

* * *

Rachel had never called a meeting before in her life. There were times when she heard petitions, but this was different - more intimate somehow. She didn't feel completely comfortable, but she needed something to keep her mind off of where Santana was and what she was doing. So she summoned the Marchioni family, and the McGuinness family, to see her. There had been a lavish breakfast that morning, and now Baron Marchioni and Lady McGuinness were sitting at the table with her.

"I'm glad you could join me today," she began as the young servant poured wine and water. "I have a few matters to discuss that shouldn't take much time."

"We are at your grace's service," Baron Marchioni said. He seemed extremely pleased about this meeting, and Rachel had a feeling he was happy to see her stepping into her role even more.

"I have two projects that I want us to begin plans for. Baron Marchioni, I'll need a budget worked up for both. Starting with the… less time consuming of the two, I plan to erect a memorial to our fallen Rangers and Guard at the site of the battle's beginning. Here are the plans." She passed the sketches to each of them.

"Stone and fire opal," Marchioni said. "Shouldn't bend the pocketbook too much."

"Eagle holding a fire opal. And I see the names. Do you have an artist in mind?" McGuinness asked.

"Not yet. I was hoping to find someone in Angelione, or I'm happy to take recommendations."

"I'll check my list of artist," she told her, rolling up the plans again. "I believe there are a few stone workers under my patronage."

"Very well. In the meantime, we'll make sure the plans are set and finalized. Next," she said, beckoning to a young page. She took a larger scroll from him, and flicked it loose onto the table. "This is to be the grandest library in all of Knimycle."

* * *

Santana had taken three showers after the tour, but she'd still felt off. Sick. The only thing she knew was that she was never - NEVER - sending anyone there again. Now, she was on one of the long boats, jetting around the rocky coast of the Eastern Range. The waterfall tour had been fun, but she'd forgotten to listen to Rachel's advice and do all of her fun things before the tour. It had really put a damper on the tours and celebration.

Luckily, Mercedes knew. The two weren't close - their families hadn't had much contact when they were children - but she was one of those nobles who could read you like a book. She'd instructed Bloors Perez, one of the knights, to show Santana around the bay. And Bloors knew how to give a tour.

Santana gripped the railing half in terror and half in exhilaration as the knight sped around rocks and through sprays of water. She risked a glance back, laughing at the look of obscene glee on Bloors's face. He steered them around a grouping of rocks and slowed down. They were coming up on the on-the-water market.

"Just let me know when you want a closer look at a stall, my lady," he said.

"Let's have a look at the toys," Santana replied. "I should get a present for my daughter."


	14. Episode 4: Family and Friends

_**LbN: Howdy all! Thanks for all of the reviews! From now on, the story is going to be told in time cuts - one for each year of Tasi's life. Episode 10 will be longer, and focused on her. So, on to Episode 4, in which Rachel travels and Santana gets her politic on. :) Happy reading!**_

* * *

"Tasi's two years old, we can't keep avoiding it anymore," Santana sighed. "I got to play during my childhood, but… you can really only do that every other generation."

"Late heirs make people nervous, I get it," Rachel said.

"I've been thinking… what if we betroth her to Augin?"

Rachel reeled back a bit in surprise. "Augin? Artie and Brittany Abramson's little boy? We can't."

"What do you mean? She's ours, we can pick out whomever we please for her," Santana said, laughing a bit.

"What happened to betrothing her to one of the Rutherford twins?"

"What do we do? Swap if she has the different sexual orientation? We could just -"

"No."

Now it was Santana's turn for surprise. "Why?"

Rachel was quiet, clearly thinking about what to say next. Santana didn't rush her. "I just… I'd feel better if it was one of the Rutherford babies."

"Please tell me you're not opposed to the little Abramson boy because he's not noble," Santana huffed.

"Not in the way you're thinking," Rachel stressed.

"I'm not thinking anything. So in what way are you opposed?" When Rachel didn't answer, Santana stood and walked over to the windows where Rachel was standing. She wrapped her arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "You're her mother, little songbird. I'm going to listen to you - but I want to know your reasons."

"You just crushed a rebellion that was sparked because you married a commoner. We could say that things will be different when she's older, but the important part of that is the word 'when'. What if the rest of the nobles start feeling the same way as Smythe did? You want to have to go through what we went through last year to have her marry Augin? And… Keira's my best friend. I want our families to be connected."

"Give me some more political reasons," Santana said, smiling and pulling Rachel toward a chair.

"Lowlands, plus Uplands equals a good portion of the kingdom. Once the rails are constructed, it would mean three major thoroughfares through the kingdom. Weapons Academy, Airship Academy, two arts centers, and once the library is finished, that too. That's a core of academic strength. Plus our Guards are two of the best - the military strength would be advantageous."

"Okay… I see the clear argument there. But it's the same argument that could be made for young Baron Chang."

"Then I revert back to personal reasons. I've met Count Chang once - that's it. I can see the benefits politically, but…."

Santana nodded as Rachel turned to face her. "I'll draw up a proposal and have one of the messengers deliver it. How goes the packing?"

Rachel sighed. It was customary for the Lady of a high House to make "progresses" throughout parts of the kingdom - meet the other noble rulers, give presents, etc. But the process of preparing for a country-long trip was daunting. The trip would take her out over the eastern range, up to the Huds, on the train over to Avalone. Kurt was back there for the time being, switching duties with Ryder while in the official "pre-marriage courting period" - a year apart from Blaine before they got married - so she'd be visiting him before an Airship back to the Lowlands.

"I'll be happy when it's time for the trip, and we're done with the preparations."

"I'm sure. Before you go, I'd like to have the Abramsons up to the Manor. I'm not trying to talk you into anything," she added. "I just want you to get to know them. Your families never connected, right?"

"That's right. Of course we'll have them up. We should invite your godson as well. I know Hagan misses you during the busy parts of the year."

There was a happy squeal, and Tasi toddled into the room as fast as her little legs could carry her. Marie and Dani followed closely behind her, and stood just inside of the door, nodding respectfully to Rachel and Santana.

"Sorry, your grace, my lady," Marie said, out of breath. "The princess wanted to see you. She's quite fast."

Rachel scooped her daughter up into her arms, moving the girl's curly black hair out of her face. "I think we should have Momma take us on a walk with the puppies, Tasi. What do you think?" She laughed when Tasi screamed, "Gabi, Ana!" Pronunciation was going to be an issue for a while, but the dogs came loping into the room anyway.

Santana smiled. "Fine then. Marie, Dani, I hope you brought your sun hats."

* * *

Two weeks later, a lavish feast was set, and about ten children were being entertained by jugglers and acrobats. The adults were milling about, eating and talking. Dani strolled over to where Brittany was getting a refill from a waiter, and gave a bow.

"I'm not a noble, Corporal LaCroix," Brittany said, smiling.

"Simply a mark of respect, Mrs. Abramson," Dani said. "Lady Rachel would like to speak to you. She's over here, if you'll follow me."

The good thing about being the one to plan all of these events was that she got to schedule things the way she wanted. She'd made sure that the acrobatic team came flipping and tumbling into the hall at the same time Santana had to greet a few of the court. That way she - Rachel - would be able to meet Brittany and Artie on her own. She knew there was some history there, but she didn't know what…. And she had a feeling she'd have to get that story by herself. Especially since she wasn't entirely sure she'd talked Santana into the proposed betrothal. She smiled brightly when Dani led Brittany over to the small alcove where she was waiting.

"My lady," Brittany said, dropping into a curtsey.

"Brittany, it's so good to see you again. It's been a while. Augin is...four now?"

"Yes, your grace. He's a bundle of energy," Brittany said, smiling.

"Oh goodness, I imagine. Tasi is figuring out how to run, and I'm not sure I'm ready for running with words involved. Shall we walk in the courtyard?"

The two women strolled into the warmth of the evening air, and sat at one of the benches. Rachel took Brittany's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She looked back toward the lights of the Manor, and sighed.

"I'm sad we haven't had you up more often," she said. "I know Santana misses your company. I want to get to know you a little better." She noticed Brittany look down at her hands, and continued. "Brittany… I want us to be friends. How did you and Santana meet?"

Brittany blushed and smiled at her. "The same way you did, my lady."

Rachel nodded. "I thought as much. Let's not focus on how you met, then."

Inside, Santana finished greeting the last of the lower nobles, and wandered over to Artie. "Where are our women?" she asked.

"I just saw them go out into the courtyard," he responded. He glanced around and asked, "Have you told her about...us? Our family?"

"High Ones," Santana groaned.

Back outside, Rachel and Brittany were sharing a laugh about their kids. Brittany sobered a bit and asked, "Are you upset? Knowing about...what happened with me and her grace?"

"Not one bit," Rachel responded immediately. "I hardly thought that I was the first. But I am curious… she and Artie seem really close as well. How have they stayed friends over the years? My situation...well, she and Margrave Hudson have come to an understanding, but only under extremely stressful circumstances. She and Artie just seem to be friends."

"She was fifteen when...er...when we met. The next year was when raiders came through Hemlaine."

"I remember. I was younger, but I remember our father keeping us locked in our shelter."

"Artie's a blacksmith - he's got no kin in any of the noble lines. But when the raiders hit, he rode out to fight. The raiders were burning corn fields south of Hemlaine, and Santana and her father were containing it. Black smoke...you could barely see the banners. But Artie somehow ended up in the thick of the fray, with Duke Lopez. He stopped a raider from killing Santana's father, but another raider stabbed him in the back. Spinal damage - that's why he uses the wheelchair. Duke Lopez sent him off to mechanic's school for two years after he was healed. I got to go with him. He won an award for the crutches that he designed. He can do short distances with them. But her grace loves him for saving her father."

Rachel smiled fondly, glancing back at the party. "I bet she does."

"When her father died, she had Artie make a shield. He'd never seen the standard before, but he put his best into it. When he presented it to her, she just smiled and shook her head. She grabbed his sword from the mantle, took out her father's sword, and crossed the two over the shield. Said, 'It's yours.' Her father wouldn't allow any gifts of a title or land, but he did appoint Artie as the official blacksmith. So...that's our family."

"Thank you for telling me. I'm sure our children will enjoy growing up together."

"I'm glad you're okay with...everything."

Rachel stood and held out her hands. "Come - I believe we're missing a wonderful party."

* * *

"Everything ready?" Santana asked, smiling at Rachel and the team.

Rachel was taking deep, slow breaths. She hadn't realized how insulated her world was until this morning, as she prepared to leave it. Stepping outside of her bubble usually consisted of heading to the Uplands to visit the Rutherford court. But this would be the first time in all of the other High Houses' courts, and more importantly at that moment….

"Tasi," Rachel said, hugging her daughter. "I love you so much. You be good for Momma."

"Where you go?" Tasi asked.

"I have to go visit your aunts and uncles. I'll be back soon." She passed the little girl to Cordelia, who stepped back with Dani. Marie and Gendry would be part of the accompanying party, along with a few other Guards, Ridcully, and one of the hounds. Rachel walked back over to Santana. "This is my first time away from her," she whispered. "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Try to focus on your performances, and enjoying your vacation. I'll be right by her side the whole time. And Hagan wants to visit, so he'll be here too. He loves looking after her. You're going to have a wonderful adventure, Lady Lopez," Santana said, kissing Rachel gently. "Go on… it's about six hours to Duchess Jones's court. I love you."

"I love you too."

Santana pulled Rachel into a tight hug. "Everything will be fine. Enjoy your trip, songbird."

"Thank you, love."

Santana and the rest watched the travel party out of sight before dissipating back to their duties. Santana strolled over to Cordelia, and took Tasi. "I'll take her to hear petitions with me today. Cordelia...are you feeling alright?" she asked quietly, concern filling her voice. Her former nanny looked incredibly tired.

"Just fine, your grace," Cordelia said.

"I want to keep her with me for as much of the time as possible," Santana said. "You don't mind tending to the library, do you?"

"Not at all, your grace," Cordelia replied, sounding relieved.

"Go to, then. Tasi, shall we go talk with King Blaine?"

"Yeah!" the toddler screeched.

Santana watched Cordelia walk back into the main entrance of the Manor, and followed slowly, thinking…. She had to put the few thoughts from his mind when she got to her study. Nigel had set up a fire message, and the king was waiting for her.

"Morning, Santana," Blaine said. "And my sweet goddaughter as well! What a treat! I'm feeling desperately neglected, Santana. You and Rachel should come to see me."

"Rachel's off to the Eastern Range as of five minutes ago," Santana informed him, watching Tasi play with the harmless sparks of purple magic coming from the fire. "She's performing in a few different courts."

"I know - Kurt told me. In a letter...since the laws for the kings of this land are barbaric…."

Santana couldn't help but snigger at his petulance. "So the separation is frustrating you a bit?" she asked.

"A bit," he huffed. "So...we have something to talk about?"

"This one here," Santana said, nodding to Tasi. "Her betrothal."

"Finally!" The fire image went funny for a moment as Blaine celebrated. "I hate having to give you orders, your grace," he said, smiling. "So… which of the Rutherford twins?"

"...I was wondering…."

Blaine paused, and the fire flickered red and purple. "Wondering what? Does Rachel not want to betroth Tasi to one of the Rutherford twins anymore?"

"She does...but I had a thought. What about Augin Abramson?"

"The blacksmith's son?" Blaine asked. "Have you lost your mind?"

"What? What's the difference between that and what Rachel and I -"

"Let me stop you there," Blaine grunted. "The difference is that you were not a princess. You were in the line of succession, but not royal. Also, you played gallant knight to Rachel's damsel in distress, and it became something more. Your father didn't randomly betroth you to her - and my father wouldn't have let him. Also...you just crushed a rebellion that -"

"Was started because I was diluting noble blood, yes, I know," Santana grumbled.

"Santana…. It's me. It's Blaine - not King Blaine - just me. What's with this? Why do you all of a sudden want to give your kid to the blacksmith's son? This isn't snobbishness - this is political. How is that kid going to handle court?"

"My kid doesn't know how either. They're babies - they can be trained."

"I know, but why do you want this?"

"I don't know," Santana admitted after hesitating a moment.

"No matter how much you repay Abramson, it's not going to bring your father back. And I don't think your father would want you to repay him quite like this."

Santana was silent, looking down at Tasi.

"Tristain Rutherford. Either him, or the Chang baby."

"I've written up the proposal for Rutherford," Santana said. "I'll have Seekins deliver it tomorrow."

"Good. I'll send my approval by albatross so he knows you all have my consent. Santana?"

"Yes?"

"Trust me, please. This is for the best, and the Rutherfords are a good match."

"I know. I trust you, Blaine, my king."

The face in the fire smiled. "Kiss the princess for me, since I can't do it. I must hear summons now."

Santana kissed Tasi on the forehead and nodded. "I'll talk to you soon."


	15. Episode 4 Part 2

It was a great hall of mirrors, and Rachel stood in the middle of it before Duchess Mercedes and Viscount Khaliq. Mercedes stood to embrace her, and the assembled courtiers applauded.

"It's been too long," she said. "How is your tiny princess? Did you like the presents I picked out?"

"We loved them. Tasi takes that doll everywhere with her," Rachel replied. "Thank you for your hospitality. This is my first time to the Eastern Range, and I'm overjoyed to be in your company."

The party started, and Rachel took the seat of honor at Mercedes' right hand. Food and wine flowed in abundance, the water Mages already showing off their tricks, but the most captivating thing for Rachel was the room itself - mirrors and candles made the long hall look absolutely spectacular. Nobles from both the Eastern Range and Khaliq's court in Vesh came to introduce themselves to the famed Duchess of Songs, and by eight o'clock everyone had worn themselves out nicely with food, drink, and dance.

"Would my lady grace us with one of your songs?" Mercedes asked, indicating the large amplifying glass that was set up on the eastern wall. "My family are all singers, so we keep it ready."

"Of course!" Rachel said, and followed Mercedes over to the stage.

* * *

Santana held a mildly fussy princess on her lap and heard the farmer's guild representative out. She nodded when he was finished and bounced Tasi a bit while she thought. "You said you've been able to take care of some of the drought preparations?" she asked again.

"Indeed, your grace. Me and the rest of the farmers took care of storing extra water, just for the crops, but we'd need your grace's help for the implementation of the irrigation system. I've given a copy of the plans to your page, and left one for his grace, Lord Marchioni."

"Very good. When would construction need to begin in order to ensure that your farms were prepared for the eventuality of drought?"

"Our forecasts for this year look agreeable, m'lady," the representative said. "But next year's, not as much. As long as we get things prepared by next spring, we should do well."

"Very well. I shall have Lord Marchioni draw up a budget for this venture, and his lordship, Low Baron Patchwaddle will share it with you in due course. Any amendments or changes can come through him."

"Yes, your grace. Thank you."

"Is that the last of them?" Santana asked when the representative had gone.

"Yes, my lady," Asa said.

"Good. Tell Nigel I want a fire message to his majesty, the king, as soon as possible."

"I'll go to it right away."

Santana stood, glancing over her daughter. The girl had been rather patient, for a two-year-old, and Santana felt it would be a good idea not to test that patience. "Tasi, let's go have a snack."

"Cake!" The girl's vocabulary was limited, but she knew the important stuff.

"Your grace!"

Santana turned, hearing one of her guards rushing toward her. "Markus! What is it?"

"Good news, your grace!" he huffed, coming to a halt and just barely remembering to bow. "I've just returned from my travels to Carmel. Rushed off as early as I could from Olvon. The two trade agreements went through - Count Chang loved them both. He sends his thanks, and says he'll send his half of the papers to King Blaine by next Day of Peace."

Santana grinned and clapped him on the shoulder. "Well done, Markus! And you said you were no good at diplomatic work…."

"I would, in fact, prefer if you sent literally anyone else next time," he said. "I think my bumbling is only charming once."

"You got the job done. I'll have to go myself for the next one."

"Avalone, your grace?"

"No, back to Carmel. This time I'll be doing business with the Countess, and she's requested the princess."

"Who wouldn't?" he asked, smiling at the girl. When he bent to pick up the doll Tasi chucked to the floor, Santana gasped.

"Markus! What happened to your back?"

"Not to worry, your grace," he said, handing the doll back to the princess. "Had some trouble with brigands on the road, but it's nothing. I've seen a physician."

She gave him a grand stink-eye, but dropped it. "You've done well. Get some rest." Continuing up the stairs, she snuggled Tasi close and kissed her forehead. She closed the bedroom door after her, happy to see the fire roaring, and spitting purple flames. She sat next to it, entertaining Tasi with a tiny puppet. They had them scattered around the Manor at this point. "Ready to see King Blaine?" she asked her.

"Momma - cake!" The one-track mind of a toddler is pretty strong.

"Yes, cake." Santana rung the bell and sent a servant down for their morning snack.

Almost immediately after he'd left, Blaine's face appeared in the fire. "Morning, your grace."

"Someone's grumpy."

"I have to sign at least ten orders this morning, which means two or three hours of reading," Blaine said. "Plus, I have to hear petitions in the afternoon. My physician says I have to cut back on the amount of bacon I eat, and I haven't seen Kurt in three months. Excuse your king for being a bit tetchy."

Santana grinned. "I wanted to talk more about Tasi...this whole betrothal business."

"Oh for the love of the High Ones -"

"Don't worry," she interrupted. "It's not about Abramson…. It's about the betrothal itself. When is it official?"

"As soon as I sign it. I've already given consent. Why? Is there a problem?"

"I don't like the idea of selling my daughter off so young," Santana said, firmly. "I understand why you're nervous - why we should be...securing the next generation, but it's...it's not right. My entire family have been late bloomers, shall we say? And what if Tasi ends up taking after her mothers? What if Lord Tristain ends up liking the lads? I understand the political necessity of betrothal, but I want assurance that our children will be freer than their forebears. After all, it worked for us."

Blaine was quiet. "Santana… I get it. I do, but we can't simply upheave every tradition put in place before us." He broke off, sighing. "I'm not making this decision without discussing it further - with Rutherford as well, as it concerns his child as well as yours."

"Fair enough - I just wanted to say my piece."

"I'm always willing to listen. If that's all, I have to start reading."

"Good day then."

"And Santana?"

"Yes?"

"The doggy sock puppet was a nice touch," he said, grinning before the fire faded.

Santana looked down to see the puppet still on her hand, with Tasi chewing on one paw. "Your godfather likes his jokes," she said, as the promised cake was finally delivered.

* * *

The third day of the visit found Rachel and Mercedes in a covered Airship, flying over the coast to take in the sights.

"Do you like it in the Lowlands?" Mercedes asked. "I know it's your home, but doesn't the hot weather get to be a bit much?"

"Only in High Summer," Rachel said. "By the time Winter Prime hits, it's nice again. Winter Prime is the best time of year, actually. Everything's being harvested, the roses are in bloom - it's so lovely."

"So I'm keeping you from it at its best?"

"This is a fair trade-off," Rachel assured her, looking out the window. They were heading up the coast, toward the second largest city in the territory. Rachel would stay overnight, the guest of one of Mercedes's cousins, and head up to the Huds by coach the next day. Right now, she was enjoying the panorama of rainbows created by the dozens of waterfalls against the rocky shores.

"Can I… can I give you a gift?" Mercedes asked. "It's completely selfish," she added with a grin. "But I think you'll enjoy it."

"What is it?" Rachel asked, accepting the loosely bound bunch of parchment. "Music?"

Mercedes gave her a shy smile as she nodded. "I wrote most of it. My younger brother wrote some of the ballads. As I said, we're all singers, but we do it recreationally. We give songs to the artists we support each year, but there are some that are special. I'd be honored if you added them to your set. And one day I may have to join you on stage," she added, winking.

"I would love that. I'm sure the kingdom would talk of it for a year and a day. Is that Pelesea?"

Mercedes's smile widened as she looked out of the window. "It is! That manor - just there on the cliffs - that's where Lord Jaime lives. You'll like him. He was always quiet, but he's proven to be a very capable ruler. Kind, just, a good head for money. And he is the one with the whiskey vault, as I had to inform your wife when she visited."

Rachel laughed as the Airship descended toward the landing pad.

* * *

"What do you have for me?" Santana nearly whispered.

Sir Fergus Applefeather was an older gentleman - a Baronet who had ruled over the city of Trenorador since Santana's grandfather's time. He was getting on now, and his patience was wearing a bit thin. Which was why Santana forgave him completely for huffing and glaring at the sleeping princess before he spoke.

"Your grace -"

"Keep it down, Sir," Markus interjected, clearly trying to suppress a smile.

Santana knew her court was having fun with the "Don't Wake Princess Tasi" game, but she feared Applefeather was near implosion. "Go ahead, Applefeather."

"There's been a sect of a new religion, making stirrings in the city," he reported.

"What sort of stirrings?" Santana asked, shifting Tasi so that the little girl was cradled more securely.

"Nothing violent or malicious, your grace," he said. "I think people are worried because of the...extras."

"Do I even want to know?"

"They pray to the High Ones, but they also have very...colorful worship services in the town square. Lots of yelling and throwing of food."

"Wait… what?" Santana asked.

"It's their way of sacrificing the best of what they have. They throw fruit and veg into a spinner bowl that slices it up and, frankly, makes a huge mess. The townspeople find this a bit blasphemous, and there have been concerns about waste. They're going through a good amount of food each week."

"Applefeather, the Lowlands have always been a haven for religious freedom, you know that," Santana said. "When my ancestors came to this land, we were thought of as pagans for worshiping more than one creator. Our religion is now one of the two major religions of the land. There are plenty of branches, and if we tried to police how everyone worshipped, I would need to triple my Ranger force. Your daughter is well?"

"Er...yes, your grace," Applefeather said, taken aback by the non-sequiter. "Very well. Just returned from Carmel and her studies."

"Good - she's going to act as a liaison for you. Have her meet with the leaders of this sect - ask them about their practices. Must they be done in the middle of town? Can we come to an agreement that is not degrading to their beliefs, but also does not disturb the rest of town? As to the food situation, I take your point. We can hardly tell them what to do with food they've bought, but see if some sort of arrangement can be reached so that it does not offend the sensibilities of the rest of town. Anything else?"

"No, your grace."

"Thank you for coming all this way to discuss this face to face," she said. "Will you stay the night at the Manor? I'd love to hear how the rest of your family is doing."

A slight smile crossed the old man's scarred face, and he reddened a bit. "Of course, your grace. Thank you."

"You're dismissed. Asa, show him to the guest quarters."

"Right away, my lady," Asa said.

When the extra petitioners had gone, Santana carefully stood up with her daughter. She smirked at Markus, who was still trying not to laugh. "I figured I'd start her early...but I didn't count on naptime ruining her first experience at court."

"She's just two, your grace," he sniggered.

"Indeed. Does this mean I have to wait to teach her to hunt?" Santana whined playfully.

Markus finally broke and let out a bark of laughter. "I fear Lady Rachel's wrath if you tried at this point…."

"Very wise point. We'll wait until she's three."


	16. Episode 4 Part 3

"Your grace!" Rachel yelled. She waved down to where Finn was standing. The landing pads closest to the castle at Austra were still a good stretch north of the city. Rachel could spot the sleighs waiting to take them to the castle, and was stuck by the beauty of the alpine trees that were just slightly dusted with the first real snow of the season. The Huds were the northernmost section of the kingdom, so this snow would usher in the real beginning of winter for them. It would abate somewhat for Autumn, and then the blizzards of High Winter would hit with a vengeance.

"Lady Rachel," Finn said, hugging her gently when the crew had disembarked. "I'm so glad you came up - there's so much I want you to see! But my Guard will take us all back to the castle, and you can rest before dinner."

"Thank you, Finn," she said softly, smiling at his excitement.

"Come, this is our sleigh. And I have something important to tell you before we reach the city."

* * *

Santana waved the newest Guard into the seat across from her. "Dani," she said. "Can I offer you some tea?"

"Please," Dani said, gratefully. She'd spent the morning doing her final training course with Markus and Cynara, and tea would help settle her nerves.

"You've done remarkably well in your training," Santana said, glancing over the reports. "Normally, I would give a recruit a break before interrogating them, but you are one of the people responsible for Princess Anastasia," she said. Her daughter's full name felt odd to say, as Santana normally called her Tasi. "Are you happy here?"

"Very happy, your grace," Dani answered, smoothing her bright teal hair away from her face. "This job is beyond my wildest dreams."

"You don't find it demeaning?" Santana asked, fishing a bit. "I know people have been whispering about you being, forgive my bluntness, a babysitter." To her surprise and delight, Dani laughed a bit.

"I don't listen my to the whispers, my lady," she told her. "The princess needs a bodyguard - I'm no good to her if I'm not closeby. I'm happy to serve her, and you and Lady Rachel."

Santana nodded. "Then I will be placing you in my family's formal Guard - the Order of Navarro. However we'll have to wait for your induction ceremony. Lady Rachel chose you specifically, so I'm sure she'll want to be part of it."

"Yes your grace. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," Santana said, smirking. "She's halfway through her terrible twos, but my mother swears I wasn't temperamental until three or four."

Dani grinned. "I hunt and Airship jump for fun - how bad could a cranky three-year-old be?"

Santana let out a bark of laughter. "So say you. Hopefully that question doesn't come back to haunt you. Go have a shower and a rest. Gendry has the princess now, so you have some time."

"Your grace," Dani said, giving a respectful bow before she took her leave.

* * *

Rachel woke up from her nap, and immediately wrapped in the black fur cloak near her bed. The dress she would be wearing to dinner hung just outside of her wardrobe, but she strolled over to the window. The tiny alpine village was getting dusted with snow, and she could see people wandering the streets. Everything looked cozy and quiet, and for a brief moment, she wondered what life would have been like if….

"My lady? Can I help you get ready for dinner?" Marie asked, sliding into the room.

"Of course," Rachel said. As Marie helped her dress, she asked, "Do you think we should go shopping tomorrow? I'd like to get something for Santana and Tasi."

"I think that would be a lovely idea, madam."

"Good, because I'd quite like some company. It's...odd...finally being up here."

"Really? Oh!" Marie said, reddening as realization dawned. "I suppose it would be. Does it upset you?"

"Not at all. I'm happy with the way things turned out. It's just intensely strange. And...we'll have company."

"Who, my lady?"

"We'll meet her tonight," Rachel said. "Margrave Hudson told me he's courting someone - has been for roughly six months. It's looking like marriage."

"There we are," Marie said, stepping back to look at Rachel. "Which jewelry, my lady? And I wouldn't worry - I'm sure she'll love you."

"Just the diamond pendant. I want to be understated tonight. Margrave Hudson's new lady isn't who I'm worried to meet…." She let Marie clasp the necklace, and sighed. "Let's see what the Huds have in store tonight."

The hall was cavernous - fitting since it was, in fact, a cave. The castle was set back into the mountains, and the tunnel in the main hall led to a beautiful dancing hall lit by chandeliers. Torches on the far wall illuminated a table piled high with food and sweets. There were smaller circular tables lining the dance floor, and the long head table stretched across one part of the cavern, across from the stage. Rachel peeked out from behind the curtain, taking in the nobility of Knimycle's northernmost territory. They looked about as cold as the weather.

"Hopefully this explains some of my demeanor," Finn said, coming up behind her. "They're not as boisterous a crowd as Carmel or the Lowlands."

"So I shouldn't take it personally if they don't applaud?" Rachel joked.

"I'm sure your singing will move even the frozen hearts of Hudsonian nobility," he said, smiling. "My mage will introduce you."

Rachel stood in the shadows of the stage until the Mage called out,

"Her grace, Lady Rachel Lopez of the Lowlands, the Duchess of Songs!"

She strode onto the stage - her home away from home - and spotted her mark. Sitting to Finn's left was a regal woman with chestnut brown hair. She was the stoniest of faces in the crowd, so Rachel sang directly to her.

"What you got if you ain't got love? The kind that you just wanna give away…. It's okay to open up - go ahead and let the light shine through…."

* * *

"So...let's make sure I have this in hand," Santana said, looking up at the ceiling rather than the chaos around her. "You - Teagan - had the bright idea to invent...what did you call them?"

"Sprinklers, your grace," Teagan muttered, looking at the ground. Well, looking at the mud that was formerly dry ground.

"And this was to help the farmers prepare for the upcoming drought - a worthy task, indeed. But you decided to do this while Gendry and Asa were reinforcing the new Ranger uniforms with magic."

"Yes, your grace," the three chorused.

"And you, Gendry, figured you would try to reinforce these...sprinklers… with the same potion you used for the armor, to see if they would withstand the harsh outdoor elements our territory is known for."

"Aye, madam," Gendry said.

"Neglecting, of course, that potions are a tricksy artform, and that they react to various materials in different ways." Santana risked a glance at her shamefaced Guards and inventor. She looked back up to avoid laughing. "And that...I assume...is why my workshop is now covered in…." She paused, swiped her finger across the workbench, and popped it into her mouth. "Pineapple custard?"

There was a great rush of apologies from the assembled young people, but Santana held up her hands.

"Stop. Good plan, terrible execution. Teagan, you will continue development of these sprinklers. I will invite two scholars I know from Limaria to help with the more technical and magical side of things. You two," she said sternly, turning to Gendry and Asa, "stick to armor."

"Yes, your grace."

"I expect this place clean by tomorrow evening." With that, she turned, trudged through the custard, and out of the workshop. She made it around the stables, up the eastern tunnel, through the courtyard, and into the manor before doubling over laughing. She squeaked, and then sniggered as she straightened up. Still breathing heavily, and wiping tears from her eyes, Santana made her way further into the manor and up to her office.

Seekins would be leaving in another month for the college at Granatrova in Carmel. He was really giving his duties his all before he left though. Santana was going to miss him. She took her mail and nodded to him politely as she sat to read it.

"Any non-letter business?" she asked, scanning through the envelopes and scrolls.

"Er… Cordelia has asked for a leave of absence."

Santana's head shot up at that. "Wait...why? Is everything okay?"

"I couldn't say," Seekins said, shaking his head. "She asked for medical leave, but she didn't give any details."

"Understood. Will you fetch her, please?"

"Of course."

Santana tried to concentrate on the letters. Most of them were just updates anyway. She set the one from Rachel aside, too worried to read it until she'd spoken with Cordelia.

"Your grace."

Santana smiled at the woman who was like a second mother to her. "Come in! Have a seat. Seekins told me you were unwell."

"The trials of old age," Cordelia replied, smiling. "I'm afraid I'm not moving as well as I once did. I've developed a cough, and I fell asleep while baking for the first time since my teens. That time was after a wild night of partying - courtesy of your grandfather. He had a habit of throwing parties for the servants, which in his old age was stopped when your father picked up some bad habits from us."

Santana grinned. "Well, I think after diligently looking after three generations of Lopezes, you're past due for a good break. I'm granting you two months of medical release."

"Two months?" Cordelia asked, shocked. "But your grace, I'm sure this is just a cold."

"Indeed, but I want not only a full recovery, but a little time to yourself. You need to relax, and I'd like for you to do that away from the hustle and bustle of court. Which of the country houses would you like? I'll send a staff with you, and you can personally pick your physician."

Cordelia gave her a small smile. "I suppose I'll go to the cottage at Olvon."

"Of course. I'll take care of everything. Tell one of the maids...er… Cassidy… to help you pack. And you may pick who you'd like to come with you."

* * *

"May I present, Lady Elaina Carroway," Finn said. "Elaina, this is Lady Rachel."

"I'm so pleased to meet you finally," Rachel said, pulling her into a hug.

"And you. I'm happy to finally hear you sing - Finn and Duke Hummel both told me how beautiful your voice is. I'm happy to say that you far surpassed expectations."

"You're too kind." Rachel spared a glance at Finn, who looked happy as a clam that his former-almost-wife and his probable-future-wife were getting along. "Shall we talk?"

Elaina looked eager to do so, but before they could wander to a table, Finn's mother sauntered up.

"Finn, darling, you're neglecting your lovely girl tonight," Carol said. "Leave me and Rachel to talk."

Rachel nearly laughed at Finn's petrified expression. She managed to hold it in. Instead, she said, "Of course. Elaina, if we don't get to chat tonight, I'd love for you to come shopping with us tomorrow."

"I'd love to," Elaina called after her as Carol steered Rachel away.

"After everything," Carol said, "I'm quite happy that you didn't end up as the newest Lady of the Huds."

Rachel felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, but she didn't rise to the bait. "Everything worked out for the best. He seems happy with Lady Carroway."

"After you embarrassed him, and sent him off on that year-long soul-searching trip. I asked him - begged him - to call on anyone other than Archduchess Lopez for that damned expedition into the woods. But...as you say… it worked out. No thanks to you."

"What, specifically, would have been the best course of action that day?" Rachel asked.

"You could have been a woman and accepted your lot in life."

"Is that what you did?" Rachel retorted. She nearly recoiled when Carol made a sudden movement, but both ladies calmed. "A better question… has Finn ever told you what happened that day?"

"Of course -"

"No, not a summary," Rachel said in a low voice. "I mean the exact events as they played out."

Carol paused, but finally replied, "No."

Rachel sighed. "I cherish Finn's friendship. I'm impressed with him as a ruler and a businessman. But that day?" she rubbed her eyes. "Ask him for details. At this point, for you, it's his story to tell. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to this wonderful party." She walked away before Carol could say anything else.


	17. Interlude: Moments

Finn sat by the fire, sketching in a leather-bound book as his mother read. He didn't look up as he asked, "So… why did you decide to interrogate Rachel tonight?"

"She embarrassed you -"

"She was scared, Mother," Finn snapped. "And I was only embarrassed until I started traveling. I got over it, and I'm happy. And Rachel's our guest - you're not to terrorize her anymore."

"Fine," she said. "I don't see why she was so afraid of you."

Finn smirked in the dim light. "Was there a question somewhere in there that I should be answering?"

Carol sat staring at her son for a long moment. "What happened that day?"

* * *

Rachel was happier than ever. She and Elaina had gotten to have breakfast together, and it had gone well. She knew that there would always be some awkwardness there, but the two were cordial. Now, she was sitting in a small waiting room sipping hot coco. The town had been quiet that morning, with only a few people in each shop, and the waiting room reflected that. There had been one family of a mother, father, and child waiting, but they had gone back about half an hour ago.

Dr. Berry strode out of the double doors a few minutes later, grinning brightly when he spotted his daughter. He ran over and swept her into a hug. "Rachel."

"I've missed you!" she said.

* * *

Santana placed Tasi in her crib and sighed. Court, plus a baby, plus the frustration of having Rachel being gone was getting to her. She took a deep breath, and gently rocked the cradle. As she watched her daughter's cradle swing slowly, she closed her eyes to think about the affairs of the next few days. Maybe she'd go on a hunt that weekend….

And that was how Dani found her fifteen minutes later when she came in. She blinked a few times, pushing her bright hair out of her face, and tiptoed over to the crib. The baby was sleeping, and so was the Archduchess. Dani left the room, and raced down the hall. The manor was spaced out in sections and stations, and she slid to a halt at the beginning of Gendry's section.

"Er...I'm new to this," she said, panting heavily.

"Clearly," he said, laughing. "We don't run unless we're under attack."

"Yeah, well, I needed expert advice. Her grace fell asleep by the crib," Dani said. "What do I do?"

"You go get her a blanket, tuck it around her, and stand outside the door until she calls for you," Gendry said, squeezing her shoulder. "Don't worry so much. I know the rumors around Archduchess Lopez, but she doesn't bite. Promise."

Dani nodded. She turned back to go to her post, walking this time, and fetched one of the thick blankets from the cupboard nearest the princess's room. Santana was still asleep when Dani got back, so she did what Gendry said and laid the blanket over the older woman. She smiled, seeing the ruler and princess asleep and snoring in quiet harmony. Then she stepped outside, standing to attention at her post.


	18. Episode 4 Part 4

It had been a good visit, and Rachel was happy to see Kurt. But she was a bit apprehensive as she looked at the monstrous invention that was currently powering travel in the north. The steam engine gleamed, even though the colors were matted Hudson mint and brown. Bags were being loaded onto the train, and both Hudson and Lopez Guards would be along for the ride.

"It's very comfortable," Finn said. "I've taken three trips on it now - a smooth ride. Elaina enjoyed it, when we went to see the king."

"It's very...imposing," Rachel said. She smiled up at Finn. "Are you certain this contraption will get through the mountains?"

"Positive," he said, smiling brightly. "It hasn't lost a wheel yet!"

"High Ones," Rachel muttered.

"All aboard, my lady!" Ridcully called. The Mage was extra excited for the ride, since he got to sit with the conductor for a bit. Rachel assumed his barely restrained joy had something to do with visiting his homeland as well. They'd be going straight through the city of Lorentium in two days time, and she knew the wizard longed to see his childhood home.

"Well...I guess it's my turn to see the forests of the Huds," Rachel said.

"Yes, but you're going to enjoy it much more than your wife did," he replied, wrapping her in a hug. It was only their own personal guards with them that day, so the need for formality was forgotten.

"Take care of yourself," she said quietly. "And Elaina is great."

Finn was grinning when he pulled away. "I'm glad you approve. She really likes you, and also really wants to meet Santana."

Rachel laughed at his fearful expression. "Don't worry - Santana won't interrogate her or frighten her off. Or...you know… steal her from you."

Finn snorted, and gave Rachel a hand up onto the train steps. "Have a good trip. Give Kurt my best."

"I will. And I'm telling Santana that we want one of these things down in the Lowlands."

With one last wave, Rachel boarded the dimly lit train. She wandered the hall, peeking into each compartment. The Guards inside of some stood to attention, but she waved and kept moving. Her compartment was near the middle of the train, and Marie had set about making it hospitable.

"Well… off on another adventure," she said, gesturing for Marie to sit with her by the window. "Shall we play cards?"

"Sounds lovely, my lady."

The gingerbread cottages turned to alder. Alder turned to dense pine. Pine gave way to rocky terrain as they headed into the gloom of the mountains. The day had passed pleasantly up to that point, but Rachel kept scanning the rockline for falling boulders. Or bandits. The sun was sinking below the mountain peaks, and they got changed into evening clothes as the light faded.

And suddenly, the light was completely extinguished. Magical lanterns flickered on after a few breathless seconds.

"What on earth?" Rachel queried, staring out at what was now pitch black. "Gendry?" she called out into the hallway.

The Guard was just a small ways off, sharing a laugh over something with one of Finn's Guard. "Yes, my lady?" he asked, strolling up.

"Have we gone into a tunnel, I'm assuming?" Rachel asked.

"Indeed, your grace," he said. "Simmons just told me. It's the Hudson Pass - by the time we wake up tomorrow, we'll be on the other side of the mountain range entirely. Try to get some rest."

"You as well."

They left the mountains behind them by the next morning, and passed through the chilly steppes of the Huds. There was only one stop - an outpost about halfway through the territory. They stopped there that evening, and Rachel was intrigued to see that they had built the enormous stone station around the tracks. It was like entering a cozy, but cavernous, dome. Gendry explained that this miniature "city" was built and maintained for the sole purpose of keeping the railway running. If parts of the tracks west of the outpost broke down, this team went out to fix them. If there was banditry along the line, the Rangers here took care of it. It was a small community, consisting of only the Rangers, railsmen, and their families, but everyone seemed good humored.

The train staff had to deliver a few messages, deliver a food supply for the micro-city, and change out their Guard. The Rangers who had come from Austra with them would be on duty here now, and the ones on duty would be swapping out - guarding them for the duration of the train ride, and then enjoying a bit of leave in the city of Lorentium, once they got to Avalone. Rachel enjoyed the stop - she got to stretch her legs, and there was a small shopping strip set up for the passengers who rode this route. She bought two boxes of sweets from the little chocolatier, and a new book to tide her over for the rest of the journey. They boarded again after a couple of enjoyable hours, and were whisked back into the open air of the Huds.

Rachel tried to read, but gave up on it after a bit. Avalone was the territory she'd been most longing to see, but there was another matter that she needed to take care of while she was there, and she fretted over it as the train sped west.

* * *

Santana jabbed the pen back into the ink, sloshing it across her desk. She cursed, and mopped it up with the handkerchief she kept nearby. The servants had been steering clear of her for a day or two, and that was just as well. She knew she was in a foul mood, but it couldn't be helped. She was suffering - and there was nothing she could do about it! This was hellacious, something foreign to her entirely, but something she had to endure. Sexual frustration.

A knock at the door sounded, and Cynara pushed in the lunch tray. That was how edgy the servants were - they'd convinced the captain of the Guard to bring the Archduchess her lunch. The blonde smirked and bowed. "Lunch, your grace. Beef stew with peas and carrots and potatao."

"Thank you, Cynara," Santana said, wearily.

"Your grace?"

"Hmmm?"

"For the sake of the High Ones, and your sanity, please go on a hunt this afternoon," the captain suggested.

Santana snorted. Cynara was the best at reading her moods - better even than Markus - and the Archduchess knew that she knew exactly what was wrong with her this week. "Fine then - though I doubt it will help."

"Couldn't hurt," the Guard said, grinning.

"Find Nigel, Asa, and a few of the Guards. You come as well."

* * *

The sun was setting when the train finally pulled into Lorentium - the largest city in Avalone. This didn't matter in terms of being able to see, however, because the lights from the city streets illuminated the scene nicely. The train's track actually took them through the heart of the city, raised above the stone houses, terraced shops, and bustling streets. There was a constant hiss and hum and clanging as the city went about its business. Rachel knew that Avalone was the most magical and most technologically advanced of the realms, but seeing the steam-powered carriages and the dim glow of the city's magical aura really drove the point home.

Ridcully was beside himself with happiness. The man had dutifully served House Lopez for fifty years now, and had only been back to his homeland a handful of times. Still, he talked about the place like it was only yesterday.

"And there is the southern entrance to the silver mines. And that building over there is one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the land. I didn't get in myself, but I hear it's amazing. Oh, and there is the best bakery in Avalone! They have a coffee and cinnamon bun that is to die for."

The terminal was on the western side of the city, out a ways from the bustle. The train slowed in the glowing light of the sunset, and Rachel could just see Kurt's castle in the distance.

Two shadowy figures were waiting for them when they stepped down from the train.

"Welcome, Lady Rachel," one said. "My name is Pennington, and I serve as Lord Hummel's Mage. This is Yaakov, one of the...Guard. His grace is waiting anxiously to welcome you to Avalone."

* * *

Santana strode through the halls that evening, feeling better after her hunt. She'd bathed, and had wandered down to her daughter's room to see her before bed. She stopped in confusion when she saw Dani sitting cross-legged, and leaning slightly toward the door. The girl was usually incredibly formal while on duty, so this relaxed stance surprised Santana. But the Archduchess wasn't overly concerned - Dani spotted her within moments of her approach, so Santana knew Dani was alert to any potential threats.

The girl put a finger to her lips, smiling, and beckoned Santana closer. She stood and whispered, "Little Lord Hagan wanted to tell Princess Tasi a story."

Santana peeked in and, seeing the boy facing away from her next to the cradle, slipped just inside the room to listen.

"...but the princess escaped! And even though she was far away from home, she knew the stars, and could find her way by them. The dragon was one she had never seen before, but the kidnappers didn't know that she knew Wyrm Speak. So they left the dragon to guard her, and when they went away, she convinced the dragon to take her back to her kingdom…."

Santana listened, silent and grinning, as Hagan finished telling Tasi about a princess tricking evil sorcerers, escaping from captivity, saving another princess, and making a triumphant return home.

At the end of all this, Tasi was fast asleep and Hagan kissed her on the forehead. He jumped when he turned around to see Santana standing there.

"Sorry," she said, putting an arm around him when he came closer. "I didn't mean to scare you. I was enjoying your story."

He blushed. "Glad you liked it. The bit about her rescuing the princess is new."

"Indeed. Are we going to have to hire one of our wonderful Lowlands writers to work with you? I daresay you could be a best-selling author come this time next year."

Hagan grinned. "Maybe...but that story's just for Princess Tasi."

"Just so. Go on off to bed. Your father will be here in the morning for council."

"Yes, Godmother. Goodnight!"

She smiled, watching him go, and wondered if Rachel would be up for another child to add to the madness of the manor….


	19. Episode 4 Part 5

_**LbN: Annnd, we have an update! Will try to update again the week after next, and I will definitely answer all reviews. Thanks for reading! :)**_

* * *

Rachel stared happily out of the window on her final day in Avalone. She was actually sad to go - she loved Lord Kurt's court. It was fun, and ostentatious, and luxurious. She'd never had a manicure with a paraffin wax dip before - she still couldn't get over how soft her hands were. Now, she was rumbling through the streets on her last "official" task of the trip. She'd been quite worried about finding all of these people, but it had gone well. They were on their way to the last stop, and she thought back to the small meeting that had taken place.

* * *

 _Santana had called her in at the very end of the session, but Rachel had no idea why. The rest of the court had been dismissed, and they were sitting in their informal seats rather than the thrones. Rachel smiled brightly when Baron Marchioni and his son, Hagan, strode into the room. To her surprise, it was Hagan who stepped forward and bowed._

" _Your grace, my lady," he greeted them. "I hoped to speak to Lady Rachel. It's about your travels."_

" _Go ahead, Young Lord Marchioni," Santana said._

 _Rachel picked up on Santana's use of Hagan's title, and knew that this was a real request from the boy. She sat up a little straighter when the boy looked back at his father. The man nodded, and Hagan took a deep breath._

" _Duke Hummel rescued me," he began. "There was a man in Avalone...he was selling kids like me. Ones without families. Duke Hummel and his Guards rescued us. I haven't seen any of my friends since Father adopted me," he said, taking a bundle of letters out of his coat pocket. "Could you have one of your men deliver these, and check on my friends?"_

" _Of course, I will," Rachel told him, taking the letters._

* * *

Rachel had fretted over it, and had ultimately decided against sending Gendry on the errand. Her curiosity and fondness for Hagan had gotten the better of her, and she had tracked down the children herself. So far, all were well, and all were overjoyed to hear from Hagan. She was roused from her thoughts when the carriage pulled to a halt. When Gendry opened the door, the smell of freshly baked bread hit her at full force. The pair of them wandered into the warm shop, and were met by a large, bearded man in an apron.

He bowed low when he spotted them. "M'lady! Such an honor! We heard of your travels, but we did not think we would have the honor of your presence in our shop!"

"I've enjoyed my time in your wonderful city," Rachel said. "And nothing so much as taking in the local cuisine. But it's not only pastries that bring me in today," she told him. "What's your name, sir?"

"Roland Pine, m'lady. Owner and head baker."

Rachel smiled brightly. Hagan had given good instructions on where to find most of his friends, but he'd only had a vague idea for the last one. "Wonderful! Is your daughter Corine here? I have a note for her from Hagan Marchioni."

There was a gasp, and both adults turned toward the counter. A girl of about thirteen, with sepia brown skin and her hair twisted up in a colorful scarf, was standing frozen in place. She was holding a tray of glazed buns in her arms, and looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Give that here, darling," Roland said, taking the tray gently from her. "Go ahead and talk to her grace."

Corine walked slowly around the counter, watched carefully by her adoptive father. "Hagan? He's written?"

"Here you go," Rachel said, passing the thick envelope toward her. "He's sorry he doesn't write more, but he has school and duties to attend to."

Corine was turning the envelope around in her hands, but didn't move to open it. "Is it true that he's a prince now?" she asked. "I hope so. He was always the best of us."

"That's funny...he said the same about you. About how brave you were - how you tried to take care of the babies, even though you were so young yourself," Rachel said, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice. "He's not a prince, but he is a noble. He'll have his own city to rule one day."

"Are you staying for a little while?" Corine asked. "I'd like to write back."

"I'm sorry, sweet girl. I'm leaving tonight. But Hagan is visiting in just a few months- I'm sure he's said so in his letter. He just wanted me to check that all of his friends are loved and cared for."

"He's coming here?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Now, would you be so kind as to recommend some pastries for me? I have the worst sweet tooth when I travel."

They were on there way in another few minutes, and Rachel managed to hold her tears in until they'd rounded the corner from the bakery. Gendry passed her a handkerchief, and sat back quietly. She knew he was curious, though.

"Santana only knows a little about what happened," she said quietly. "I didn't want to burden her with it before I left, but I expect I'll have to tell her when I get back."

"Hagan was an orphan up here," Gendry said, stating as much as he knew.

"It was more than that," Rachel said. "There was a man...he'd been kidnapping homeless children, and selling them to wealthy people around the territory. The lucky ones were treated as servants. But… the night Lord Hummel's spy found out...he saw a man buy a little girl. Hagan said the man had come once or twice before to see them. Made them all strip naked in the cold cellar so he could...inspect them." Rachel glanced over when Gendry retched slightly. "I know. Yaakov rescued her that night, and they got the rest of them back and into good homes. But Hagan told me stories from before Lord Hummel's guards found them…." She trailed off, unable to continue. "I'm glad they're safe now."

"Indeed, my lady," Gendry said quietly.

As the carriage rumbled west toward the Hummel estate, Rachel let her mind wander back to that talk with Hagan.

* * *

" _Hagan? Come out from the shelves, I know you're there," Rachel said, smiling. "What's the matter? You did so well in court today."_

" _Thank you. I just… I'm…. Father says a gentleman should always tell the truth. I don't feel right sending you on business when you don't know why I'm here, or why my friends are still in Avalone. But I...I don't want to tell you things that will make you cry."_

 _Rachel stared at the twelve-year-old boy in front of her. He was almost as tall as her, strong, perceptive and smart, but still so young. She took his hand and led him to a seat next to her. "There are many types of tears," she said. "And sometimes, sad tears are necessary. They let us let go, or they help us understand and heal. I'm not afraid to cry - and you don't have to be either. So tell me, and if we cry then...we'll cry here together." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he began to speak..._

* * *

The rain had come back that night, so it was early morning before they could head out, but she didn't care. It had been her first official progress through the kingdom without Santana with her, and she had to say she found it…refreshing. It wasn't that she didn't like having the Archduchess with her - nothing of the sort. In fact, just the night before, she'd been feeling a bit heartsick and had asked Pennington to show her how to send a fire message. No, the trouble was that everyone was so…yes, scared of Santana. It made it a bit difficult to meet people when they were terrified of saying the wrong thing, and incurring the wrath of the most powerful woman in the kingdom.

It had been a good trip, though. Kurt had shown her the different sights personally, and she'd been able to meet some of the younger Wizards and Magi studying at Lortentium. But now, it was time to go. Kurt had sent some of the servants and their things by Airship (the pair of them had shopped extensively during the week) and she and Gendry were to go back by coach. She picked up her small travel bag and walked out to foyer of the small castle.

"We're sad to see you go," Kurt said, returning to his noble manner of speech. He'd dropped the act for her, but there were quite a few people watching. "We hope you enjoyed your stay."

"Very much, your grace," she said, smiling and kissing his cheek.

"We have a gift for you," he told her, pulling a small scroll from his vest.

When she unrolled it she saw black and white sketches of some sort of…coach? It had no wheels, but a miniature hot air balloon holding it up by a curved rod attached to the back. There was still a driver's box, and a horse to pull and steer it along, but it looked sleek and more modern than any coach she'd ever seen.

"It's a prototype we just unveiled. You have the second one to be sold," he explained. "The scenery of a coach ride, with the comfort of an Airship."

They walked outside, keeping under the umbrellas held by a team of servants. Gendry was on top in the driver's box with one other person. Kurt stepped up and opened the carriage door. "Your ladyship," he said, helping her in.

It was warm inside, and smelled of…. "Cookies?" she asked.

"Breakfast cakes. I had the kitchens prepare meals for you, since you'll be traveling for quite a while. In this, it's a twelve hour journey. You should be passing through the Dragon Back Range around lunchtime."

"Is…anyone coming with us?" she asked nervously. She'd had a guard plus servants and Ridcully on the way up. It felt very...alone now.

"Yaakov is driving. Trust, he's all the protection you could ever want," Kurt said with a cryptic smile. "Now, we must say our goodbyes." He leaned in for another hug. "Please come visit again soon," he whispered.

"I'll try."

With one last smile, Kurt stepped down and closed the carriage door.

Rachel waved to him from the window. She watched him out of sight before sighing and trying one of the cakes. It wasn't half bad. She took out her book and began to read to pass the time.


	20. Episode 5: Two Princes

_**LbN: A quick chapter here, but I'll have more for you on the next one! Happy reading :)**_

Princess Anastasia toddled over to her uncle, Lord Matteo, and took his hand. Her mommy had to stay in bed, and her mother had to stay with her because her brother might be coming soon. So her uncle was taking her to meet the king, and get her birthday present. She gazed at Lord Matteo as he knelt down to see her better.

"You look wonderful, Princess."

"T-ank you!" she babbled.

"Now, remember, even though the king is your godfather, you must curtsey. Do you understand?"

Anastasia nodded vigorously. She held his hand tighter as the doors opened and the page called out their names. She glanced around as they walked to the front of the long hall. Some people looked blank, but some smiled down at her from the rows of seats. When they got to the steps in front of the throne, she curtseyed and smiled up at her godfather.

Blaine smiled right back from the throne, and nodded to the page. He signaled for Matteo and Tasi to kneel.

"Princess Anastasia Talia Maribel of Limaria, Duchess of the Lowlands, Heir to House Lopez, next in the Seat of Angelione, First of Her Name, you are hereby granted the Crown of Limaria, by order of His Majesty, King Blaine. As the first princess in generations, you will wear the symbol of your station, with garnets set in crown next to the sapphires, to signify the connection your noble House to the Crown. We wish you a prosperous year and life, Princess!"

Blaine took the crown from the pillow and placed it gently on Tasi's head. "Arise, your highness," he said, helping her up. He picked her up, and set her on the smaller throne between himself and Kurt.

Gendry paced, right along with Santana. He noticed he was doing it, and stood stoically to attention by the door.

Santana noticed, but kept pacing. She should've been down at Tasi's crowning, but Rachel had been in labor all night, and she didn't want to leave. She glanced up at the Guards from Rachel's household. Gendry, trying to be strong, was fidgeting ceaselessly as he stood by the door. Nigel and Adam were locked in the most vicious game of Thud she'd ever seen - literally swiping each other's pieces to the floor in tense anxiety as they waited for news. All of their faces reflected the same worry as hers, and she loved them each in that moment.

"Your grace!" Dani said, rushing into the room.

"Well?" Santana asked, taking a small amount of comfort from Dani's smile.

"Your son has arrived," she told her, grinning. "Nine pounds, seven ounces, twenty inches. He's all bathed, and her grace is changed and ready to see you."

Santana nearly melted with relief. "Thank you, Dani," she breathed, rushing out of the room. She'd been worried about traveling this close to Rachel's due date, but the physicians had assured her that Rachel would be fine to travel as long as it was by Airship. Plus, it was Anastasia's crowning…. But when Rachel had gone into labor the day before, Santana had been worried that the travel and stress of court had made things hard on her. It had been fourteen hours….

"Rachel?" she asked quietly, entering their room.

"Santana."

Santana felt a thrill of panic at how tired Rachel sounded. She glanced at Marie, who whispered to her mistress and gently took the baby. Marie passed the boy to Santana as the physicians and Ridcully saw to Rachel. Santana watched intently as Rachel took a few medicines, and settled down to rest. When everyone cleared out (Ridcully assuring her that Rachel would be fine), she sat down in the comfy chair next to the bed.

"What will we call him?" she asked quietly, in case Rachel had already fallen asleep.

"Isav," Rachel said.

"How are you feeling now? Are the potions working?"

"Not so much pain, but I'm so tired."

"Then sleep, love. You're nice and safe, and I'll make sure Dani and Gendry are stationed with the kids."

"But Blaine and Kurt are marrying tomorrow," Rachel whispered, eyelids drooping as the potions took hold.

"And I'll have Ridcully set up a viewing portal for you," Santana said, kissing her gently. "Rest now." She'd barely gotten the words out before Rachel was asleep. She looked down at her son properly for the first time. "Well, Isav…welcome to the world. Thank the High Ones it's the Month of Naming so I can actually call you that. We'll have to wait until your mother wakes up for you to meet your sister.

* * *

Casks of wine flowed freely around the kingdom the next day. Blaine and Kurt were married that morning, and since it was the Month of Naming, Prince Isav was named that afternoon. Unlike Tasi, his was a lot smaller and more intimate. Tasi was allowed to sit next to Rachel in the bed and hold her brother as the priests blessed him. Kurt and Blaine looked on happily as Matt and Keira accepted their place as Isav's godparents. Once everything was over, most of the assembly left to let Rachel rest. Matt and Keira took Tasi to see the twins, and the priests cleared out as well. Blaine and Kurt both hugged Rachel and Santana.

"Really," Blaine said, "I'm happy for you both. And this one is a nice fighting weight already."

Rachel smiled, but held the baby closer. "You'll have to fight me for him, Majesty."

"Perish the thought," Kurt said. "I just married him - you're not allowed to maim him."

The group of four chuckled at that. When the gentle laughter died away, Blaine nodded at Kurt, who sat on the edge of the bed.

"We wanted to ask you something," he said. "We're planning on children next year. We want you both to be godparents."

"Of course," Rachel and Santana said together.

Rachel, beaming, said, "And hopefully that will cure Blaine's baby envy. I was worried he was going to keep Tasi here."

"I haven't ruled it out," he said with a wink. "We'll let you rest. Well done, Rachel."


	21. Episode 5 Part 2

"Why do I get the feeling I'm about to be ambushed," Blaine asked, setting his crown on its pillow as he, Santana, and Matteo entered his private study. "You two never ask for private audiences. You're both refreshingly transparent about your royal dealings. What is it?"

The three of them sat down around a small table, and Lord Rutherford grinned over at Santana. "Get on with it, then."

"We have a proposition for your majesty," Santana said. "And though the rest of the High Houses are not represented, we've sought their opinions and they quite agree." She passed him a scroll and continued, "Succession and betrothal. We can't pretend that our...modern sensibilities aren't giving us pause in the matter of our children. Of course, we understand securing our dynasties...but well...we've all been allowed to marry who we love. We should ensure that they can as well."

"What we propose is an alteration, rather than a...er...complete rejection of the old ways," Matteo said. "It was Santana's idea."

"Betrothals go through on their fifth birthday, if a proper match has been found at that point. However, they are not to be married until they've finished the schooling of their choice," Santana explained. "By that time, we'll be aware of any...preferences. It gives them time to get to know their betrothed, as well."

Blaine, who had been reading along with the scroll, smiled slowly. "I have to congratulate you for fixing one of our more archaic problems. Very well," he said, pulling his pens toward him. He signed the scroll with flourish and handed it off to one of the pages standing in the shadows. "Well done."

* * *

They'd waited the three-day seclusion period to have the celebration for Tasi's birthday. Rachel and Santana mingled with a small group of nobles while Tasi, the Rutherford twins, and a couple of court children played in the middle of the room.

Sam and Quinn, now working in the palace, had been invited. Tasi had been practicing her Forma (the building blocks of magic), and was keen to keep the two Magi close to her.

"I want to fly," Tasi said, pointing out of the window at the airships.

"You do?" Sam asked, holding her up for a better view. "Like Lady Chang?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I don't have an airship," Sam said. "But I can help you fly." He levitated her a few feet off the ground, much to the delight of the princess and her friends.

"Hi Mama!" Tasi squealed.

Sam plucked Tasi quickly from the air and spun round to see the Archduchess quirking an eyebrow at him. "Er…your grace," he said, bowing.

"Again!" Tasi said, pulling at his robes.

"As the princess says," Santana said, smiling so Sam didn't think she was cross. "I've come to ask you a professional question."

"Of course, your grace," Sam said, as he floated Tasi and Alexa around the room.

"My young man, Nigel, is head of my menagerie. We acquired a Chimera years back, and he's become ill. Sir Fluff, not Nigel."

"You named your hellbeast Sir Fluff?" Sam asked, trying to repress a grin.

"It suits him, trust. But Nigel is a bit flummoxed as to what he should do. We could do with your expertise down in the Lowlands."  
"I must ask my master for leave," Sam said, nodding. "But I should love to be of assistance, if I can."

"Good man. Now, let my child down. They're about to bring out the cake."

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Santana asked, placing Isav in his bassinet. She crawled into bed with Rachel. "It's been a long week."

"I'm fine - though I'm glad we're taking the airship back as well."

"I wouldn't subject you to that long of a carriage ride after you've just given birth. When we're back, are you planning to continue the plans for your library?"

"I am," Rachel said, smiling. "It's taking quite a lot longer than I expected."

"It always does. I've seen the plans for the music section- it's going to be marvelous." Santana sighed and smiled into Rachel's shoulder. "What beautiful children we have."

Rachel looked over to Isav's crib and Tasi's hanging bed. "We do, don't we?"

"I want another," Santana said, grinning in anticipation of Rachel's reaction. "Ow!" she yelped when her wife poked her.

"Shhh, you'll wake them. And as for another, you're going to have to wait until I've forgotten this one's birth," she said, nodded to Isav.

"As you say, little songbird."

"I was thinking...shall we invite Finn and Lady Carroway to the Manor for the Year's Feast?"

"That's a fine idea! Besides the fact that I'm sure they could do with a vacation, I want Finn's opinion on railways. We're one of the largest territories in the kingdom - we need a major transportation system. Plus, if they come down for the feast, they can meet the children."

Rachel rolled over to kiss her. "I'll write to them as soon as we get back."

"Let's get some sleep. We've got two darlings to wrangle back to the Lowlands tomorrow."


End file.
